


Fem!HiccupxJack Compilation

by Homeiswheremycatis



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst probably, Author needs to find better things to do with her time, Author needs to get a Life, Awkward, Awkward Flirting, Bad Dance Moves, Bank Robbery, Blood, But Hiccup totally knows about it, Cameras, Chapter 10 Fem!Jack, Cute, Death, Drugs? (Pain meds), F/M, Fem!Hiccup, First Date, Flu, Fluff, Following, Football, French, Gen, Guardians - Freeform, Guitarist Jack, Hair Braiding, Happy Ending, Hiccup is Assertive, Hiccup is Sassy, Hiccup is a BAMF, Hiccup is also awkward and a goof, Hiccup is too, How many ways can you call someone a girl?, Human Toothless, Immortal Jack, Its innocent though, Jack is a Peeping Tom, Jack is a goof, Jack is done with Dagur's Shit, Jock Jack, Lost - Freeform, Major character death - Freeform, Matchmaking, Meddlesome Friends, Nerd!Hiccup, Nerd!Jack, Norse Customs, Older Hiccup, Older!Hiccup, Open to suggestions, Poor Jack, Porn With Plot, Punk!Hiccup, RevPN!AU, Roller Coaster!, Romantic Atmosphere, Rose Seller, Rose Vendor Hiccup, Rule!63 Hiccup, Semi-Public Sex, Serial Killers, Sickness, Smut, Social Experiment, Something Out of A Movie, Stereotypical First Date Stuff, Strangers First Kiss, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, Teenage Hormones, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Tags Are Hilarious, Undressing, Vampires, Violence, What happened?!, When isn't she?, adorbs, book store, candy shop, cursing, cute couple stuff, different au's, dont worry, girl!hiccup, heavily implied smut, if that bothers you, inner monologue, mild stalking, punk!jack, reference to past abuse, sad feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 67,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeiswheremycatis/pseuds/Homeiswheremycatis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HiJack, with a twist. The twist being that Hiccup is a girl. She still gets into awkward situations and is extremely sassy. Cuz Hiccup isn't Hiccup without being sassy. Read about how Hiccup encounters vampires, annoying teens, stalkers, and lord knows what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vampire Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is from shadowpiratemonkey7's comic series 'Vampire Hunter'. It's on deviantart, go check it out here http://shadowpiratemonkey7.deviantart.com/art/Vampire-Hunter-pg34-391743933 It's great. With that little tidbit, I'd still like to go ahead and state the obvious; this work is not mine! Just in case that wasn't clear enough. Most of the chapters in this work are mine, but this one is not. Thank you!!

Hiccup took a shakey breath as she sat down behind a random tomb stone. Her heart was beating rapidly, and if any vampire was nearby, she was sure it would be audible.

'Who knows,' she thought to herself as she played with her braided, long auburn hair nervously, 'they might not even show up.' As soon as that thought ran through her head, she heard a crunch from behind her. 

She dropped her braid, and her hands shot up to the green scarf resting on her shoulders, wanting desperately to cover her neck with it, though Toothless had told her not to. She heard footsteps slowly approach her until she sensed a presence directly behind her. She saw a shadow fall over her. She jumped violently and sucked in her breath when she felt cold pale hands slid around her face. She let out a whimper as the hands closed around her mouth and jaw.

"Ah-ah-ah," deep voice tutted in an almost playful way, "no screaming." A chuckle reached her ears as she felt the hands slowly start to tilt her face up. "Are you the scrawny little tag-along I've heard so much about?" If she wasn't so terrified, she would've been insulted. "C'mon," the vampire continued as his hands pulled back towards her ears, "let me see your face." 

She started to reach for her cross, which was hidden in her coat pocket, but the vamp had other ideas. "Do I have to force you?" he said maliciously as one hand grabbed her arm as the other went back to her jaw. She gripped her wooden cross tightly as she pulled it into view.

"G-get away," she said, looking at him from her peripheral. He looked bored.

"Aw, brought a cross, huh?" he asked condescendingly. He grabbed it as he shoved her to the ground. Hiccup let out a surprised sound as she quickly got on all fours before turning back around to face the vampire. She didn't want to let him out of her sight. She saw he was resting on the gravestone, staring at her hungrily, though one of his blood red eyes hidden behind his spikey snow white bangs. He looked so strange in his pioneer clothing. He stood up straight as Hiccup slowly crawled backwards, eyes never leaving those of the dangerous being in front of her. He just smirked as he leaned against the tombstone, still holding the cross.

"Aw, is that all you got?" he asked her with disappointment. "I was hoping you'd do something different." Hiccup felt annoyed at this. This bloodsucker wasn't taking her seriously at all!

"You know, it's a valiant effort, using this," he said to her, although her was looking at her cross, a thoughtful look on his face. "But there's always a chance it wont work, because it's all a matter of belief, isn't it?" He stopped talking briefly before an evil smirk appeared on. "For me, anyway." To Hiccup's great shock, he broke the small piece of wood in two. "I stopped believing in nonsense eons ago." She could see his razor sharp teeth from under his lips and she quickly reached for her stake. As soon as she got it out, however, the vampire was upon her.

 

~

 

"Hehehe...if you're such a pro, why'd you give up so easily?" Hiccup looked up at him, a confident smirk on her pale freckled face. Jack thought that she actually looked kind of cute.

"I didn't," she told him evilly. Jack turned around and was surprised to see another hunter waiting for him. Before the second hunter could stake him, he jumped onto a branch of a nearby tree. When he turned around, he noticed that the second hunter was Night Fury or whatever he called himself.

"Oh, there you are. Unfair!" he said, looking down at the two hunters. "I thought it was just one-on-one." He complained. The senior hunter looked very annoyed. Jack just smirked. "Aww, what's with that look of disgust? Come oooooonnnn." Fury ignored him before turning to the cutie and squatting down to the ground. She looked pale and panicked.

"You okay?" he asked her softly.

"No," she wheezed out, her hand covering her chest as they both stood up. 

"Way to use your new partner as bait, tough guy," Jack mocked from his spot in the tree. Fury just gave him a disgruntled look.

"Thanks. It worked, didn't it?" he asked Jack. Jack froze for a second.

"Yeah, but you didn't catch me!" he shouted down at them, sticking out his tongue and making childish faces at them. Both hunters looked unamused.

"Not very threatening, is he?" the freckled hunter asked Fury.

"He's mostly just annoying," Fury told her with a grumble.

"An annoying fellow that you can't catch," he taunted, sitting down and leaning his back against the old tree, stretching out his legs on the thick branch. "You cowards teamed up on me and it still isn't enough," he said with superiority. The girl looked deeply offended while Fury remained impassive.

"Who's the coward!" she shouted up at him in a nasally voice. Her cheeks were flushed in anger. "You're the one sitting in a tree!" Jack just smirked.

"Come and get me, then. I haven't moved...cutie," he finished and was rewarded with an embarrassed flush appearing on the girl's face. "Come on, there's plenty of room here for you," he continued teasingly. "Why don't you sit yourself here between my legs and I'll show you all the ways I can use my stake." By now, the cutie looked embarrassed and mildly disgusted while Fury looked ready to kill. Jack almost laughed. "Doesn't that sound like a better idea than all this "hunting" business? Hmmmm?" He wagged his eyebrows at her. 

"Enough!" Fury roared, coming between him and the flushed girl. 

"Really?" Jack asked mockingly. "That's one opinion anyway. I think cutie here likes the attention."

"Why don't you come down here so I can personally shut you up?!" The cutie hollered, shaking her fist in a way that was meant to be threatening. She was making this too easy.

"Only if you promise to punish me thoroughly afterwards," he said with a puckish smile.

"Oh, don't worry," Fury grumbled, a look of sickly disgust on his face. The smaller hunter was as red as a tomato.

"I think he meant like..."  
"I know what he meant," Fury told her with annoyance.

 

~

 

The vampire stood up from his spot in the tree, a peeved look on his face. 

"It's still two on one, though, huh?" he asked them.

"Why, are you scared?!" Hiccup asked bravely.

"No," Noah told her, also annoyed, "he's gonna say it's not fair for us." Right on cue, the annoying vampire spoke, though his eyes were completely white and narrowed. He looked ready to pounce.

"It's just not fair to y-" he stopped and his eyes went back to normal. "Oh. Whatever," he said simply. "It's still true!" he shouted as his eyes narrowed again and he pounced.

"Hiccup run!" Noah shouted as the vamp landed between them. Noah ran off. Hiccup looked terrified and she pulled her scarf up to cover her neck. 

"Okay!" she yelled back as she took off in the other direction. The vampire caught the end of her scarf and pulled her to the ground.

"Ah!" she shouted as she felt the killer wrap his arm across her arm and chest.

"C'mon," the vamp complained as he held her, "where's a challenge when you need one?"

"Noah!!" Hiccup screamed as she tried to get the bloodsucker off of her.

"Yes Noah," he said as he rubbed Hiccup's scarf against his face, "do get in the way again, I rather enjoy your third wheeliness." A second later, Hiccup could feel the vampire's fangs about to pierce her skin when his grip was suddenly loosened. Noah had the vamp in a chock-hold.

"I'm not always going to do this for you, you know!" Noah grumbled loudly at her.

"I know, I'm sorry!!" she whimpered.

"Then you kill him!" Noah shouted as he tossed her his stake.

"O-okay!" she responded nervously.

"I'm just trying to make a living!" The trapped vampire shouted at them, but the plea went ignored. Hiccup got a good grip on the stake before she glanced up at the trapped boy. He looked challenging. Hiccup gave him a determined look, but when she did, the look on his face morphed. Now he just looked, afraid. He was just as terrified as she was. Hiccup's determined face turned to realization then to utter shock when the white haired vamp elbowed her mentor in the face. He turned to Hiccup, who was still holding her scarf and the stake in her hands. The vamp pounced on her and pinned her hands to the ground. She braced herself, but was confused when the vamp just smirked at her.

"The name's Jack, cutie," he told her with a wink. She blushed heavily and even more so when he gave her a kiss on the corner of her mouth. The next thing she knew, Jack, was off of her. She turned to look for him and found him less than a foot away. "And I'll see you later." He blew her a kiss before dashing away. Hiccup just sat there, and while she knew he was the enemy, she couldn't help but enjoy the attention Jack gave her. Who knows, they could become allies, maybe even more. She was brought out of her daydream when she heard Noah groan. He immediately rushed over to him and fussed over his injuries. Unbeknownst to the two, Jack was perched in a second tree not to far away, admiring how cute this, Hiccup, was when she was embarrassed. Oh yeah, he was going to keep her.


	2. Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup is six months pregnant. Jack finds her hormonal mood swings adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI Jack is an actor and Hiccup is an engineer.

"Jaaaaaaaccckk!" Hiccup's shriek resonated throughout the house, the sound coming from the kitchen. She sounded furious, which was no surprise to Jack. Jack put down the lines he was rehearsing and sauntered into the kitchen, their Australian Shepard prancing right on his heels. When Jack entered the kitchen, Hiccup's anger was a hot as the summer sun that was glaring into the window behind her, silhouetting her. But, Jack just smirked at a heavily pregnant Hiccup, who was looking none to happy with him. Her hands were on her hips and her face was screwed up and flushed in anger. Even Toothless, their Great Dane, looked irked with him as he gazed up at Jack from where he lay on the kitchen floor. Jack just kept on walking toward his wife, his bare feet makeing no sound on the pristine tile floor. He tried to awkwardly embraced her, but Hiccup just pushed him away when he tried to give her a kiss. He just chuckled as he relentlessly tried to show affection to his pregnant wife. 

"What's wrong beautiful?" Jack asked as he maneuvered behind her, resting his angular chin in her fluffy auburn hair, which was in a cute messy bun. Hiccup just huffed at him. 

"Jack," she started, annoyance evident in her tone, "what did I tell you about leaving your dirty dishes Everywhere?! We have a sink, and a dishwasher!!" Her voice gained volume with every word she spoke, and even though Jack was hugging her, she still attempted to make her usual wild gestures. 

"I'm sorry love," Jack apologized half heartedly, the amusement in his voice kept it from being sincere. "I'll clean them up right now." He kissed the top of her head and then let her go and headed to the dish filled sink. Hiccup just huffed before she she turned and waddled into the living room, Toothless trailing behind her like the faithful guard dog he was. After a few minutes, Jack took a glance behind him and saw Hiccup tinkering with one of the small contraptions that he deemed safe for her to fiddle with while she was pregnant. For a long while, the only sounds audible in the house was the running water, the clatter of tableware, the clinking of metal and the panting of their dogs. 

"Hey, Jack?" Hiccup called from the living room. Jack lowered the plate he was drying. 

"Yes Hun?" He asked looking back at her. She wasn't looking at him, for she was rather fixed on fiddling with her metal bit. Toothless also ignored him. 

"Can you make me a sandwich? I'm getting peckish." Jack just smiled at her. He set down the dried plate before turning around. The movement disturbed Sharpshot, who had been lying at Jack's feet while he washed. 

"What kind?" He asked, walking into the living room so they wouldn't have to shout. His wife just shrugged her shoulders. 

"Anything is good, I guess." She said nonchalantly. 

"Oh no," Jack started with her, leaning against the bar counter that separated the kitchen from the living room,"tell me what you want. The last time you said 'Anything is good', I made you a ham sandwich. When I presented it to you, you took one look at it and then proceeded to rant at me, asking, and I quote, 'How the Hel do you expect me to provide nutrients for this baby when all you give me is dieting food'" Jack said, smiling fondly at the memory. Hiccup just blushed before heaving a heavy sigh and turning to look at him. She had a thoughtful look on her face. After a moment, she had an answer. 

"Can I have a sandwich with, salami, cheese, mayo, tomato, Lays, and pickles please?" She asked him with an unbearably sweet smile. Jack just smiled at her, walked over to give her a loving kiss, then went to make the odd sandwich. 

When Jack finished the peculiar sandwich his wife requested, he walked towards the living room to give it to her. When she noticed, she gasped, and her emerald eyes lit up like she was a kid in a candy store. She also leaned over and reached out her arms while she made grabby motions with her hands. Jack took it all in, and got a wicked idea. 

"Oh, you want this?" Jack asked her innocently, pointing to the sandwich with one hand. Hiccup nodded vigorously, continuing to make grabby hand gestures. "Well," Jack said, smirking evilly, "come and get it."

The look on Hiccup's face when he said that almost made him feel terrible. She looked like he had just shattered her life long dream right after he had shot Toothless and her mother right before her eyes. She looked so depressed, but that look of sadness quickly changed into one of unbridled rage. She was visiously angry, and she kind of reminded him of an angsty kitten. Toothless, who was sitting on the far side of Hiccup, gave him an almost annoyed look, as if he knew what was going to happen next. 

"Jackson Overland Frost! You better get your pale scrawny ass over here and give me my Gods damned sandwich right now or I swear on Thor's beard that once I have this baby I won't ever let you touch me again!" 

"Yes, Mrs. Frost." Jack said in a highly exaggerated loving tone.

Jack glidded over to her, trying to contain the laughter that he so desperately wanted to let out. He flopped down next to a fumming Hiccup before giving her the sandwich she requested. As she angrily bit into her sandwich, Jack reached his arm around her body. He leaned over to rest his head on her shoulder, his spiky white hair was tickling her freckled cheek. He could feel small tremors in her body, and he could tell that she was trying not to laugh. 

They stayed that way until Hiccup finished devouring her sandwhich. When she was done, she gave the plate to him, and he set the empty plate on the coffee table. After he sat back up, Hiccup awkwardly clambered into his lap, resting between his legs. Jack wrapped his arms around the top of her tummy, feeling for any movement inside Hiccup's swollen stomach. He once again rested his head on her shoulder as Hiccup snuggled into him. Sharpshot and Toothless lay on either side of them, all resting peacefully. Jack just kept his hand on his love's stomach, waiting and watching intently for any movement. After a while, Jack felt a soft kick which filled Jack with such a raw happiness. He always loved kids, he had been told by many of his co-stars that he was like a big kid when he wasn't acting. But the thought that he would so have a child of his own, made him feel like the luckiest man in the world. 

He had everything, Jack realized. He had a beautiful wife, loyal friends, a prosperous job that he loved, and know, he was also going to be a father. 

"Hiccup?" He mumbled into her ear.

"Hmm?" She asked, turning her head slightly to face him. 

"I love you." He said with a loving smile. Hiccup smiled softly in return. He intended to remain that way for the rest of the day, just holding Hiccup in his lap, feeling the movement of their child in her womb. Normally cuddling would be the last activity one did on a hot Summer day, but Jack, in Hiccup's words, was 'a walking icicle' so she would snuggle up to him to cool down. 

They remained happily embraced before he felt Hiccup stiffen suddenly, then groan. Before Jack could ask what was wrong, she sighed and said,

"Dammit. Now I have to pee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also FYI I have never been pregnant so I doubt that Hiccup's mood swings are accurate. Sorry!


	3. Art Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a funny line replaying in my head, and I needed an excuse to use it.

Hiccup was sitting silently at a table in back of one of the nearly empty art rooms, calmly sketching out a dragon, or more specifically, a night fury. A small smile stretched across her face and she giggled softly as a mental image of her cat, Toothless, appeared in her head. 

She was enveloped into her own little world as the room slowly became full of her peers. She didn't bother to look up when the bell rang, nor when the teacher appeared at the front of the class to direct the students on what they'd need to get to continue working on their projects, as Hiccup had already completed hers. She worked diligently on her drawing, adding rough details to the outline of the dragon's body. 

She jumped sharply in her seat when a loud 'thump' sounded from the seat to her left. She looked over and was face to face with the back of a blue hoodie. She could hear shuffling and zipping sounds come from behind the figure. When the figure in the hoodie sat up, Hiccup realized it was Jack Frost, the most popular boy in school. He was a sight to behold. 

He was attractive, he had an infectious personality, he was funny, and he dominated any snow and ice related sports. He was Berk High's personal practical jokester and pretty boy. Hiccup, on the other hand, was the resident nerd. She was scrawny, weak, of average appearance and she couldn't hold a conversation without saying the sassiest and snarkiest things imaginable. Quite off putting in many people's opinion. This proved a painful problem for Hiccup because she, like most of the female populous, was crushing on Jack rather hard. When he turned his head to look at her, Hiccup blushed because she realized she had been staring. 

"S'up?" he asked her in a friendly manner, giving her a little wave. She, in response to being addressed by the gorgeous boy next to her, just mumbled incoherently before turning back to her drawing. She heard Jack shuffling about the room as he gathered the necessary supplies. When he sat down again with the necessary supplies, he turned and addressed her once more. 

"Hey, aren't you going to work on the project?" he asked in a questioning tone. Hiccup sighed softly before turning to face him once again. 

"I've already finished my project," she told him softly in her slightly nasal tone. "I've been given permission to work on other things," she finished, feeling a bit awkward. 

"Oh, okay then," he said dumbly before turning to his project and Hiccup turned to her sketch once more. After a few moments, Hiccup repositioned her book from her lap to the table top so that she could more carefully add some of the finer details. Suddenly, her sketch pad was ripped from her grasp. 

"Wha- hey!" Hiccup shouted as she whipped around. "Jack! Give me that!" Jack was joyfully flipping through the pages of her sketchbook, giving each drawing his rapt attention. She stood up to try to retrieve her precious sketch pad, but unfortunately, Jack was taller than her and possessed longer limbs. She even tried leaning on him in hopes of being able to stretch a farther distance, but still no luck. 

"C'mon Hiccy!" Jack said and Hiccup could feel the vibrations of his speech and laughter against her chest and torso. "I just want to look!"

"Well I don't want you to look!" she growled with irritation, still not having moved from her spot leaning against his shoulder. "It's private!" she grumbled, her twig like arms still stretched out around Jack in futile attempts of retrieving her stolen sketch pad. 

"Well then why are you working on it at school, Hiccy?" he asked her with a smug smirk. Hiccup blushed angrily at the nickname. 

"Usually, I don't have to worry about annoying teenagers stealing my work!" Hiccup retorted, trying to lean over once again and snatch back her sketchpad. "Now give it back!"

"When I'm done!" Jack insisted. Hiccup gave an annoyed huff and stood up again, crossing her arms across her chest. As Jack went back to skimming through the drawings, Hiccup began looking for an opportunity to steal back her book. 

"These are really great Hiccup," Jack praised her after a few page turns. He was currently looking at the incompleted Night Fury she had been working on earlier. When Jack became absorbed in her drawings, Hiccup darted out her hand and grabbed her sketchbook. Jack looked over at her quickly before giving her an over exaggerated pout. Hiccup had to suppress the urge to 'awww' at the sight of his big blue puppy eyes and his thin pouty lips. 

"Hiccy!" Jack whined, staring at her with an adorable pout. "I wasn't done looking through it yet!" Hiccup just gave him a deadpan look. 

"Aww, you pouting big baby boo?" Hiccup asked him with an adorable pout of her own. "And don't call me Hiccy." She sat down heavily in her seat with a huff. She went back to sketching, but she didn't let herself become to absorbed in it, lest Jack try to steal it again. After a few moments of lazy movements, Hiccup felt a presence loom over her. She gave a silent sigh as she tried to ignore Jack's presence. She patiently waited for Jack to leave, but she could feel him slowly move closer to her. After a few seconds, he was practically hovering over her shoulder, and his frosty breath would blow some of her shaggy auburn hair into her face. She sighed silently before glancing over her shoulder at Jack. To her surprise, Jack was not staring at the sketchbook, but at her. She leaned away from him, feeling uncomfortable with the intrusion of her personal space.

"So, you like dragons, huh?" Jack asked her lamely. It would have been painfully awkward if Hiccup wasn't so enthusiastic about the topic. Her whole person brightened up. A bright but crooked smile appeared on her freckled face, her eyes widened and sparkled and she also sat up straighter. Leaned closer to Jack in her excitement, forcing him to lean back. Her smile seemed infectious, because soon, Jack was showing off a wide smile of his own. 

"I love dragons!" she almost shouted. "They played a huge part in Norse mythology, and an even bigger part of my culture," she rambled, moving her hands around erratically. 

"It is said that many centuries ago, Vikings would capture the dragons and harness their power to use against hostile tribes." Her entire aura seemed to be glowing with excitement. "Some of the more audacious Vikings were said to have conquered and ridden the dragons, which I find really fascinating. Although I believe that 'tamed' would be a better word. I would have loved to be able to tame and ride a dragon." She sighed wistfully. "It sounds absolutely wicked! To be able to soar through the skies at impossible speeds. Performing daring stunts while gracefully gliding through the air." She gave an overexcited squeal while she was nearly vibrating with happiness. 

"That sounds really cool, Hic," Jack said, chuckling at her cute display of excitement. 

"Cool? They aren't cool, they're badass!" Hiccup told him indignantly. "I would love to ride a dragon! Think of all that I could accomplish if they still existed!"

"I'd be kinda terrified of what you'd do with that kind of power Hiccup," Jack said teasingly. 

"Oh I wouldn't do much," Hiccup drawled sounding bored, "just simple stuff. Like free transportation and world domination!" She finished with a happy and innocent smile. 

"Yeah, if you had a giant fire breathing lizard, we'd be screwed," Jack said, laughing. 

"Wouldn't it be great though?" Hiccup asked wistfully. "To be able to train and ride dragons?" In her day dreamy state, Hiccup missed the devilish smirk that spread across Jack's face. He quickly reverted back to a more neutral face before leaning in closer to Hiccup so that his breath tickled her ear. 

"I'd let you train my 'dragon' any day," Jack whispered huskily into her ear. "And if you're good, I'll let you ride it too." He pulled away, a seductive smirk firmly fixed on his pale face. Hiccup sat there blushing, to shocked to do much. While she was in her shocked state, Jack reached over, grabbed her sketch book, and ran out of the room as the bell rang, completely ignoring the other supplies he would have to put away. Hiccup sputtered momentarily before grabbing her own things and dashing out of the art room after Jack. 

"Jack! Get your frozen butt back here right now and give me back my sketchbook!" Hiccup roared, to which Jack responded with howling laughter as Hiccup chased him down the halls.


	4. Take A Hint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Hiccup are at an amusement park, and Dagur comes along. And then he doesn't leave. He just keeps creeping on Hiccup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Contains implied sex. If that kind of thing bothers you, you have been warned.

The sky was clear, the grass was green, the birds were chirping, the kids were laughing, and the sun was shining brightly. 

To brightly. 

Jack couldn't remember the last time he was this hot. He felt beads of sweat drip down his forehead and neck, his whole body feeling over heated. He could feel his pale skin baking in the sun's rays and the sweat made him feel like he would never be clean again. He couldn't understand how a big ball of gas that must be bajilions of miles away could cause him to be this overheated. He was feeling miserably gross and he was sure his B.O. was poignant. 

But right now, he didn't have time to be miserable. He was too busy being happy about being at the amusement park on a date with his adorkable girlfriend. So if he had to stand on top of burning asphalt in the sweltering heat to spend the day with her, then so be it. 

"Oh, Hiccup! Look at that!" Jack said excitedly as he dragged his aforementioned girlfriend behind him. He had spotted an absolutely massive roller coaster and he wanted to make Hiccup ride it with him. 

The mountainous ride was named "The Red Death". It towered over him and it's fire red track gleamed in the sun. It's loops and corkscrews seemed fear inspiring, judging from the screams of fear and delight coming from the teens and adults currently riding it. Just looking at the giant ride got Jack's adrenaline pumping, but the most appealing part was that the wait line was indoors. With a roof. And air conditioning. 

"Jack!" Hiccup whined as he dragged her along the path. "Slow down! You're hurting my arm!" Jack slowed down, but only a little bit. 

"C'mon Hic!" Jack called to her. "It's really hot out here! The ride has the line go indoors, so it'll be nice and cool in there! Hurry up!" 

"Why?" Hiccup asked him, "Are you afraid of melting or something?" she sassed with a crooked smirk. 

"Oh ha ha," Jack drawled as the neared the entrance, "Very funny, coming from a walking fishbone," Jack huffed as they entered the cooled building. In unison, they sighed in relief as the cool air hit their heated and sweaty skin. 

"Oh thank the Gods," Hiccup sighed as she whipped her sweaty brow. "I feel like I'm dying."

"Yeah, it was boiling out there," Jack agreed sympathetically. "But look, the line ends there," he said pointing at the end of the long line. They migrated over to the end of the line and proceeded to wait. 

~~~

"Uuuugh! This is taking forever!" Jack whined once again. He slumped forward to that his face rested in the crook of Hiccup's neck and back. "How much longer do we have to waiiiiieeeet?" he complained like an impatient child. 

"I don't know Jack," Hiccup said as she tried to awkwardly put her auburn hair into a messy ponytail while trying to avoid hitting her boyfriend in the process, "but remember, you are the one who wanted to ride this coaster," she said as she reached back and patted the top of Jack's spiky white hair, which was rather sweaty. 

They had been waiting inside for about an hour until the line went back outside, where they could see the roller coaster once more. Now, they had to rely on the crappy rotating fans that were stationed throughout the line for lukewarm air. They were exposed to the Sun's oppressive heat, and Jack was worried he would actually melt. 

"Yeah, well I didn't think this would take as long as it has," he whined pathetically. "Hiccy, entertain me," he demanded his sweaty girlfriend. 

"Okay let's play a game," Hiccup said to him, not averting her gaze from the ride, "it's called 'The Silent Game', now hush child. It shouldn't be long now." Jack huffed into her shoulder and just stood there. 

~~~

"Oh thank God we're almost there," Jack said thankfully. He was irritated and hot and sticky. He had taken off his plaid shirt and now only had a white wife beater on and a pair of blue cargo shorts, and he still felt like he was wearing to much. Hiccup was no better. She only had a bikini top under a side less, sleeveless shirt along with a pair of shorts and the sweat was making her skin shine. She was probably feeling just as hot and sticky as Jack was, but Jack thought she looked oddly arousing even when she was covered in sweat. And he wasn't minding the view. 

"Oh my Gods, this ride better be worth it," Hiccup said irritably. "I have never felt more disgusting in my life," she complained. 

"I would think that you'd be used to the heat, seeing as you've worked in a forge, for like, your whole life," Jack said, trying to make his girlfriend laugh. He was successful, as Hiccup giggled. 

"Yeah, that's true," Hiccup agreed. "Oh, look, we're next." They walked through the gates and got into one of the three seater cars. Hiccup following after Jack, and they strapped themselves in. But there was still one seat left, on Hiccup's left side. 

"Party of one! Party of one? Is there any party of one who would like to ride?" one of the attendants called. 

"We got one!" someone called, and a figure made its way through the crowds. Hiccup and Jack looked at each other, wondering who'd they be saddled with. Finally, a tall, scary looking teen came forward. He had red hair which was in a braid, and blue, three clawed tattoos, one on his left eye and the other on his right bicep. He was wearing a black wife beater and black skinny jeans, and he looked terrifying. The stranger swung himself into the last seat and strapped himself in. As the attendants were checking and securing the safety harnesses, the scary guy turned to them, or more specifically, to Hiccup. 

"S'up cutie?" the guy said with a creepy smirk. "If you get scared, I'll let you hold my hand," he finished by winking at her, which caused Jack's blood to boil. 

"Sorry pal," Jack called from his seat with false sympathy as he grabbed Hiccup's hand, "but I have that taken care of." He gave Hiccup's freckled hand a reassuring squeeze and she squeezed back. 

"Why?" the stranger asked angrily as the cars lurched and the slowly moved forward. "Are you her fucking boyfriend or something?" Jack just looked at him as best he could with a smug smirk fixed upon his pale face. 

"Yes, I am," Jack said proudly. "And I'd appreciate it if you refrained from hitting on my girlfriend. I get that that might be hard, because I know, she's fucking gorgeous," Hiccup half-heartedly whacked his chest," but she's not up for grabs." The creepy stranger was about to say something, but screams erupted around them as the cars went down the first drop. 

~~~

"That was totally wicked!" Hiccup shouted as she gave an excited jump and fist pumped the air with the hand Jack wasn't clutching with his own. She was practically vibrating with adrenaline as she dragged him to the exit. Jack was still stunned as he let his adrenaline filled girlfriend drag him along. He had not expected the ride to be that terrifying. He was screaming like a frightened child, but Hiccup sounded like she had a blast. She was laughing and cheering the whole ride, which lasted about a minute and a half. Turns out, Hiccup was a speed demon. 

"That was terrifying," Jack said, still getting over the shock. 

"Wanna go again?" Hiccup turned to him and asked, her large forest green eyes dilated in excitement. 

"NO!" Jack yelled in slight fear. Hiccup just laughed and dragged him down the pathway. 

"Okay Mr. Manly Adult," Hiccup teased in a 'masculine' tone, "wanna get some ice cream instead?" Jack's eyes widened and a smile spread across his face.

"Yes!" he exclaimed before grabbing her tiny hand and pulling her to a nearby ice cream stand. 

"You're such a child," Hiccup said fondly, shaking her head at her boyfriend's crazy antics. Jack rounded on her, grabbing her around the waist and tickling her sides. She laughed and squealed as he tickled her mercilessly until they were both lying on the grass and mulch bordering the walkways. 

"And you love me for it," he said as he ceased his tickling. He looked deeply into her wide eyes before he leaned down to give her a sound kiss on the lips. "Now c'mon," Jack said after a few moments, "let's go get some ice cream." Hiccup nodded before they stood up and walked the last few feet over to the ice cream stand.  
"What can I get for ya?" The man behind the stand asked joviality and with amusement, having witnessed Jack's tickle assault on his flushed girlfriend. 

"I'd like a large vanilla and mint chip on a cone please," Jack ordered first. 

"Sure. And for the lady?" The vendor said as he prepared Jack's ice cream. 

"Could I get a medium maple and vanilla on a cone please?" she asked ever so politely as Jack was given his ice cream. 

"Of course!" The man said happily as he made her order. When he was done he handed Hiccup her ice cream. "And will you two be paying together?"

"Yeah we're together," Jack chirped happily, getting out the required amount of money. "Is this enou-"

"Hey small fry," an eerily familiar voice shouted from behind the couple, "I'll pay for the lady's." Jack and Hiccup turned around and spotted the creepy guy from earlier approach them. When he reached the stand, he took out his wallet and asked how much hers costed. 

"Hey pal," Jack snapped at the guy, "I'm perfectly capable of buying my girlfriend an ice cream," he almost growled. 

"Heh," the stranger chuckled evilly before turning to him, "she ain't gonna be your girl no more," he said in a slimy tone. "Not after I show her a good time." The implication he said that with made Jack sick and disgusted. Hiccup had practically tried to bury herself into his side.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Hiccup asked, sounding borderline disgusted from her place next to him. 

"I mean that this weakling here can't ever please you the same way Dagur can," the male, Dagur, said cockily. "So how 'bout it sweet thing?" Dagur asked as he snaked his arm around her waist and ripped her from Jack's grasp and pulled her close to him. "Wanna come back to my place and let me show you what you're missin'?" 

"I think I'd rather not get murdered thank you very much," Hiccup rushed as she ducked under Dagur's arm and sped over to Jack. When she got to him, she clutched his hand tightly, before turning back to the deranged creep. "But if I ever want to hang out with a psychotic madman with no personal boundaries and a crazed complexion, you'll be the first person to know," she said with a sweet smile. She grabbed her ice cream from the counter before she and Jack made a hasty retreat down the path, trying to get as far away from Dagur as possible. 

After a few minutes of speed walking, Jack determined that they were far enough away from the psychotic teen to relax to a more leisurely pace. He and Hiccup were panting slightly, but he was quickly calming down. They walked on for a little longer until they came upon a park area. 

"Let's eat our ice cream before it melts, okay?" Jack asked Hiccup, pointing to one of the unoccupied benches lined up around the path. She nodded and they went over to the wooden bench Jack pointed to. 

After a few minutes of munching happily on their ice cream, Jack realized he was almost done, only a soggy cone remaining. As he munched on his cone, he lazily dragged his gaze across the park. He smiled as he saw happy families, children, and couples walking around happily, smiling widely despite the oppressive heat. He smiled softly as he saw two little kids, which Jack assumed were siblings, playing in the puddles caused by a water ride not to far from them. Jack's fond observing was cut short when he bit his fingers, not realizing he had consumed his frozen treat. He let out a small noise of pain before shaking out his hand. He then began to suck on the spot that he had bitten himself, trying to lessen the sting. 

"Already done?" Hiccup asked him quizzically before taking a rather long lick of her own ice cream. Jack just glared at her while Hiccup just went back to happily eating her ice cream. Jack continued to glare at her as she continued to take long licks of her ice cream, and Jack thought she looked way to erotic, eating her ice cream that way. And because they were in public, he couldn't do anything. It wasn't fair. 

"He Hic," Jack asked after a few minutes, "can I try?" She looked at him, and before she could respond, Jack grabbed her cone and took a long, slow lick of it, keeping his icy blue eyes locked on the grassy green ones of his girlfriend. As Jack reached the top of the cone, a fierce blush had risen on Hiccup's cheeks, making her freckles disappear. Jack's face contorted into a victorious smirk as Hiccup remained frozen on the bench. 

"That's good," Jack said, leaning in closer to Hiccup's blushing face, " but maybe if I added a 'cup of Hiccup'-" 

"Oh my Gods Jack, stop!" Hiccup squeaked as she pushed Jack's face away from her own flushed one. "I can't believe you!"

"It's not my fault!" Jack laughed, pulling the embarrassed teen closer to him. "You're the one who was sexually eating ice cream." Hiccup just groaned before pulling her slender legs up onto the bench and burying her face into her knees. Jack just gave Hiccup's waist a squeeze before trying, once again, to eat her ice cream. 

"Nuh uh uh!" Hiccup exclaimed sitting up, pulling her ice cream out of his reach. "You already had yours! This is mine!"

"But I paid for it," Jack countered smugly, stretching his arms across the top of the backrest, "so I get to have some."

"I don't think we even paid for them, Jack," Hiccup told him, "we left before we could, to get away from that guy." Jack made an annoyed sound at the mention of Dagur. And, as if summoned, Jack saw him approaching them out of the corner of his eye. Hiccup must have seen him too, because Jack could feel her tending up. Jack made an angry sound in the back of his throat, almost like a growl, as the stalker approached. 

"Ah, there you are," Dagur leered at Hiccup, getting nearer to them. But Jack was fed up. He couldn't take a hint, could he? He turned to Hiccup, grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her for all his worth. She tensed up a bit, but relaxed quickly before melting into the kiss. She draped her arms around Jack's neck, being mindful of her ice cream, as Jack moved his hands to her waist. The kiss soon turned heated and sloppy, with a few moans smattered in. The ice cream made Hiccup taste extra sweet. After what felt like an eternity of heated kisses and yet just a few seconds later, they pulled away, both panting heavily. Jack and Hiccup promptly turned to Dagur, who was frozen, mouth open, eyes wide and burning with rage. Jack just gave him a victoriously smug smirk before standing up, Hic coming up with him. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you need something?" Jack asked with false innocence. "Because if not, I was just about to take my amazing and beautiful girlfriend home, so we could distract each other from the heat," he continued suggestively. 

"Yes, my wonderful boyfriend, that I love, was going to take me home with him so he could show me how much he loves me," Hiccup said as equally suggestive as Jack. Before Dagur could say anything, they both turned to leave the park. They hastily left the gates and quickly found Jack's car. Once they scrambled into it, they exchanged some rather sloppy kisses before Hiccup pulled back. She gave him an intense look with her now darker green eyes, one that Jack was sure he mirrored with his blue ones. 

"Drive," she breathed huskily and Jack did just that. By the time they got Jack's place, they waisted no time shedding their clothes and stumbling into Jack's messy room, kissing each other feverishly along the way. Jack kicked the door closed with his foot and continued to let his hands rove all over his girlfriend's body. Collapsing onto the bed, they quickly became hot and sweaty, for completely different reasons other than the sweltering heat of the Sun. 

~~~

Jack collapsed onto the messy and dirtied bed next to his tired girlfriend. They were both breathing heavily, their bare chests rising and falling in uneven rhythms. Jack whipped the sweat from his brow before shifting onto his side in order to look at his worn but absolutely beautiful girlfriend. She lifted her head up to look at Jack, and they exchanged tired but happy smiles. Hiccup shifted closer to her boyfriend, resting her head on the pillow, next to Jack's head. Jack tiredly groped the bed around him, trying to find one of the sheets to cover them with. Once he found one, he pulled it over them, covering everything from the chest down. Jack then slipped his arm under the cover and rested it on Hiccup's naked hip, lazily rubbing patterns into her lower back. Their breathing had evened out a bit, but was still huffy and deep. Jack gave Hiccup a loving smile before giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. She sighed contently, and then began to giggle softly as Jack gave her little pecks on the nose and cheeks. He finally gave her a loving, tender kiss on her thin and bruised lips, completely absent of the frantic passion from earlier. 

"I love you," Jack told his petite girlfriend softly and honestly. 

"I love you too," Hiccup said with equally honesty, if not a bit tiredly. Jack chuckled before pulling her closer, resting his head on top of hers, and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. I didn't write smut. Use your imagination. If I get enough requests, I might make another chapter just about the sex scene. If that's what people want. It'll probably suck, but hey, I'll try.


	5. Punkish Persona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a RPN!au. Hiccup's a badass and Jackson is a nerd. Pitch Black makes an appearance and cuteness happens.

Jackson was sitting on his couch, wringing his hands nervously. 

"Mm,"Jackson hummed anxiously, running his hands through his messy brown hair and biting his lip. He glanced down at his wrist watch, which now read 6:55. Jackson let out a puff of air. 

"Oh God," he whispered to himself as he got up and began pacing across the living room, "she's gonna be here soon." He began nervously playing with the hem of the tan colored sweater vest he had chosen for his date tonight. He jumped, having been startled by the doorbell suddenly ringing. He readjusted his thick black rimmed glasses and hurried over to the front door. He took a deep breath before opening it up. 

Standing in the doorway was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the most badass punk in his school. The tattooed girl was known for her cool head, killer wit, brilliant mind and flying fists. No body messed with her, not even the teachers could control her actions. She was the leader of a notorious gang called 'the Vikings.' Despite Hiccup's 'bad' reputation, she wasn't really a bully, even though the piercings and black leather jacket might portray a different tale. However, if someone messed with her, they wouldn't leave with out a black eye and a few missing teeth. 

Even though the entire school was terrified of Hiccup, she was widely admired and sought after. However, there were few students, male and female, that were actually brave enough to approach her and ask her out. All of whom were, politely yet flatly, turned down.

So it was a great surprise to everyone when the infamous punk asked out one of the nerdiest kids in Burgess High. Jackson was completely shocked when the intimidating girl he had developed a hopeless crush on approached him one day, asking him out on a date. Before he could process what was happening, she had given him her number and told him that she was taking him out on Friday at 7:00, and then she was gone. 

And that was how Jackson ended up in this nerve wracking yet exciting situation. 

"Hey there nerd," the female standing before him said in greeting. 

"H-Hey there Hi-Hiccup," Jackson said with a little wave. Hiccup nodded, and then began looking him over, and Jackson took a moment to do the same. Hiccup had abandoned her usual torn black skinny jeans and black combat boots in exchange for a black collared shirt and a pair of black dress pants and shoes. She still had her ever present black leather jacket on and her piercings were still in. Her hands were behind her back and her shoulders were squared. Her shaggy auburn hair was pulled into a loose French braid, along with the two smaller ones behind her right ear. Jackson thought she looked quite sharp, and he felt inadequate in her presence. He was pulled from his insecurity when Hiccup spoke again.  
"So, you ready to go?" 

"Uh, yeah, um, I-I'm ready," Jackson stammered. He felt his face flush at his own nervousness. Hiccup just smirked up at him, amused by his nervous habits. Suddenly, a look of remembrance flashed across her face, which was quickly replaced with a look of slight apprehension. 

"I, uh," she pulled her arms out in front of her, in her hands was a bouquet of various flowers, "I got this for you." She handed them to Jackson, in an almost shy way, like she had no idea what she was doing. He took them from her, feeling shocked that she had gotten him flowers. No one had gotten him flowers before, and it was rather touching. 

"Tha-thank you Hiccup," Jackson stammered. "I'm, I'm not sure what to say." Hiccup just smiled widely at him. 

"I didn't know what to get you, so I asked my friend, who runs a flower shop, what I should get," she said this as she brushed her bangs from her face, only for them to fall almost back to where they were. She held out her arm for him to take. Jackson put his hand in the crook of her arm before he turned back to shut the door. 

"I'm leaving now dad!" Jackson called through the house. "I'll be back at around ten!"

"Okay Jackson! Have fun, be safe!" A booming voice echoed through the house. Jackson closed the door behind him and they descended down the pathway to Hiccup's black truck. As they got close to it, Hiccup let go of Jackson and opened the passenger side door for him. 

"Oh, thanks," Jackson said, getting into the car seat. He buckled himself in as Hiccup walked around the hood and entered the driver's side. She buckled up and backed out of Jackson's driveway and into the street. As they drove, Jackson began to observed the small bouquet in his hands. Silence prevailed in the car, and while it wasn't exactly awkward, Jackson felt like he should say something. 

"So, um, wh-where are you taking me, exactly?" Jackson asked the punk driving. 

"It's a surprise nerd," Hiccup said, glancing in his direction, a small smirk on her face. "You'll just have to wait until we get there."

"And, uh, how long will that take?" 

"Not too long," Hiccup insisted. "I can play some music to pass the time, if you'd like?" Jack nodded and Hiccup turned on some music. Instead of the blaring screamo or rock and roll Jackson had anticipated, a Celtic song began to play. This caught Jackson by surprise, and he gave her a confused look. 

"Not what you were expecting, huh?" Hiccup asked him with a smirk. Jackson blushed and looked away, stumbling over his words. 

"Uh, um, y-yeah, actually. Sorry," he said, looking down. 

"Don't worry about it," Hiccup replied coolly. "I've never been a huge fan of loud music," she continued, "my parents played a lot of this kind of stuff when I was little, and it helps me calm down when I'm nervous or anxious."

"Are you saying that you're nervous, Hiccup?" Jackson asked with a small smile. 

"Shut up, Overland," Hiccup grumbled, turning a light shade of pink. Jackson just let out a tiny laugh before closing his eyes and letting the sweet melody of the harps envelope him.

After around five more minutes, give or take a few because Jackson wasn't really paying attention, they arrived at a peaceful looking restaurant called "The Melody of Galway." It was a relatively old looking restaurant, but it had a very ancient and almost magical feel about it. They both got out of the car and approached the restaurant together, Hiccup holding the door open for Jackson. As Hiccup went to confirm her reservation, Jackson took the time to observe the interior.

It was a very spacious place, not too packed but definitely lively. There were mostly just tables for two with a few larger tables lay near the back, closer to the kitchen doors. The supports keeping the building upright had branches entwined around them, making the posts look like trees. In them lay strings of lights, which Jackson noticed lines the floors and traveled up, spreading across the ceiling. He also noticed that they hung out of the branches and leaves, making them look like vines. The table that he and Hiccup were now being lead to was stationed right under one of the trees, causing the vine lights to cast a soft glow on them and others around them. 

Their waiter was called to another table, so he left them at their table with a promise of a swift return. Jackson moved to sit down, but before he did, Hiccup pulled out his chair for him. Jackson gave her a bewildered look before sitting down. As Hiccup sat down in her own seat opposite of him, he gave her an amused smirk. 

"You're so chivalrous, Hiccup," Jackson laughed as he picked up his menu. Hiccup just grumbled, which caused Jackson to laugh once more. 

"Shut up Jackson," she mumbled playfully. 

"Or what?" he asked cheekily, sticking out his tongue playfully, feeling a bit brave. The smile on his face was quickly removed when Hiccup slammed down her menu, leaned so close to Jackson that their breath mingled, and grabbed his chin with her thumb and pointer finger. Jackson flushed deeply and tried to pull away, but Hiccup kept a firm grip. 

"Or else, when I'm done with you, I'll have made sure you won't be able to use this," she said gruffly, her face completely blank. Jackson didn't know if it was a threat, or a sexual implication. Regardless, Hiccup pulled away before he could respond. And before he could ask her 'What the Hell was that?', their waiter reappeared. 

"Alright, sorry about that! Now, my name is Felix, and I'll be your waiter tonight. Are you ready to order?" 

"Just drinks," Hiccup began, " I'll have some diet coke please."

"Okay, and for you sir?" Felix asked, turning to Jackson. 

"I'll uh, c-could I get a Dr. Pepper pl-please?" Jackson asked quickly, burying his head behind his menu. Felix just smiled warmly at him. 

"Of course. I'll come back momentarily." And with that, he walked away. After that, there was an awkward silence, the chatter and buzz of the other diners being the only source of noise. 

"So, uh, Hiccup," Jackson said in a attempt to converse with his date, "what do you think you'll get?" Hiccup just glanced up at him before shrugging. 

"I'm stuck between the Roasted Salmon and the Fried Cabbage & Sausage." She told him. "What about you?" 

"Th-the Fried Cabbage & Sausage sounds good," Jackson replied. 

"Okay then I'll get the Roasted Salmon," she decided. Jackson was about to respond when another waiter approached them. It wasn't their waiter from earlier, this was someone else. Jackson didn't like how the slender man seemed to tower over them. It made him feel more helpless than he already was. 

"There has been a mishap in the kitchen," the man explained in a cool British accent, sounding bored," so now I will be your waiter. I have your drinks with me. My name is Peter Black," he said, setting both drinks down in front of them. "Are you ready to order?" 

"Yeah," Hiccup said, closing her menu, "I'll have the Roasted Salmon, and he'll get the Fried Cabbage & Sausage." She handed Peter her menu and Jackson did as well. He made eye contact with the waiter, and a creepy smile spread across Peter's face. 

"I'm sorry Mister..." Peter directed the comment towards Jackson. 

"Jackson," he supplied meekly. 

"Mister Jackson," he smirked, "but what was your order?" Jackson did not feel comfortable with the look the black haired man was giving him. His yellow eyes held an unnerving glint in them. 

"Um," Jackson stuttered, "I-I asked f-for the F-Fried Cabbage & Sa-Sausage, p-please," he mumbled, slouching slightly in his seat. 

"The Fried Cabbage & Sausage." Peter smiled at him wickedly. "Would you like extra sausage on that?" Before Jackson could reply, Hiccup had begun to speak. 

"If he wanted extra, he would've asked," she practically growled. Peter now had a blank and rather annoyed look on his face as he looked at Hiccup. She was sitting rigid in her chair, her elbows and forearms resting on the tabletop. 

"I will return shortly," he told her cooly before retreating to the kitchens, Hiccup glaring daggers into his back the entire way. 

"W-What just happened?" Jackson asked her incredulously. Hiccup snapped her head to face him. 

"I'm sorry," she said in a quiet rush, "it's just, I didn't like what he implied there." She wasn't looking at him now. But, he wasn't upset with her. 

"Oh! Not you!" Jackson quickly explained. "He made me uncomfortable too. Thank you for saying something," he finished and gave her an appreciative smile, which she widely returned. 

After that, conversation flowed. Jackson told her about his interests, and was surprised to learn that Hiccup was about as big a nerd as he was, possibly bigger. They talked about robotics, comic books, video games, etcetera. Jackson quickly learned that she was a huge dragon enthusiast and that she loved working on her car. She even mentioned that she wanted to be an engineer when she got older. 

"I just find it fascinating, y'know?" she rambled excitedly. Jackson just nodded, happily watching one of the most intimidating people he knew display such childish excitement. It was, refreshing, almost. "I love looking at a contraption and finding out how it works. How it does what it does." She let out a little, girlish giggle slash squeal, which made her go stiff and sent Jackson into his own giggle fit. "You tell anyone I did that and I'll lock you up in my room," she said with a glare accompanied by a pink blush. Jackson just wagged his eyebrows up and down at her, causing her blush to deepen. She folded her arms on the tabletop and buried her face into her arms. 

"You'd like that wouldn't you, Haddock?" Jackson mocked playfully. She just gave him a swift kick in the shin. "Oh c'mon, your laugh is adorable."

"M' not supposed to be adorable," she mumbled into her arms before looking at Jackson, a light blush still dusting her freckled face. "I'm supposed to be badass," she said with a stiff little pout. 

"Well then quit pouting you big baby," Jackson said, boopping her nose. Hiccup just scowled at him. 

"And besides," Hiccup said, a little louder than necessary, "you're the cute one out of the two of us," she said triumphantly when she saw Jackson begin to blush. "What's the matter cutie?" Hiccup asked, her thin lips pulled into a smirk. "Are you getting h-" just then, Peter came over with their orders. 

"The Roasted Salmon for you," Peter said without emotion, "and for the gentleman, the Fried Cabbage & Sausage." He set down Jackson's food, and he was almost afraid to eat it. "So, Jackson," Peter began confidently, "are you free at all tomorrow night?" he asked cockily. Jackson just flushed, not sure what to do. 

"Sorry to break it to you pal," Hiccup began, "but he's with me," she finished with a grunt. 

"So," Peter sneered, "you're dating a neanderthal, huh? You could do so much better," he said, gesturing to himself. "How about it, cutie?" He finished with a wink. 

"W-what?" Jackson stammered. "N-no! Never!" he said firmly. "I'd never go out w-with a creep like you! Plus, I'm straight," he said harshly, crossing his arms in front of his chest, trying to hide how nervous he was. "Now leave us alone," he almost snarled. Peter finally left, not saying a word. Jackson looked at his food, suddenly not feeling so hungry. Hiccup was no better. Her face was twisted into an angry scowl as she watched Peter's retreating form.  
"Hey," Jackson said, trying to grab Hiccup's attention. She glanced at him, her angry expression and the sharp glint in her green eyes softening, "it's okay. Let's just eat, okay?" Hiccup just grunted before she took a bite of her food. To Jackson's surprise, she let out a blissful moan. 

"Oh my Gods this is so fucking good," she moaned happily before taking another bite. 

"Can I have some?" Jackson asked her, laughing when she gave him a death glare. 

"My precioussss," she hissed in a raspy voice as she hunched herself over and wrapped her arm protectively in front of her food. This just caused Jackson to laugh even harder, her awful Sméagol impression being very over exaggerated. 

"Alright," Jackson chuckled, "sorry I asked." He then took a bite of his own food, and had a reaction akin to Hiccup's. "Well, now I'm not sharing either," he said as he dug into his food. No words were exchanged as they both ate the food in front of them. 

"Hey," Hiccup said after a while. Jackson looked up at her, and she was holding a forkful of salmon, "give it a try. It's good." Jackson opened his mouth and Hiccup fed him a piece. He moaned contently, savoring the flavor. He then got a forkful of his own food for Hiccup to eat, and she had a similar reaction. They continued to eat until their plates were empty. They payed for the check, Hiccup leaving a sparse tip, and he and Hiccup walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. The couple had just reached Hiccup's car, when a loud commotion came from behind them. Both grew irritated when they turned and saw it was Peter. He jogged up to Jackson, a smirk on his pale grey face. 

"So Jackson," Peter began, leaning into Jackson's personal space, "when would you like to meet up again?" he asked, wrapping an arm around Jackson's waist. Jackson wanted to shout. He opened his mouth, but before he could make a sound, Peter was sent stumbling backwards, hand clutching his now bleeding nose. 

"What the fu-" Peter spat out before Hiccup gave him a punch to the cheek. 

"I swear to the Gods, if you touch him again, I will maim you!" Hiccup growled, standing protectively in front of Jackson. Peter got up and tried to lunge at her, but she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, and kneed him in the crotch. Jackson and the few other male bystanders all winced in sympathy. A few moments later, Hiccup was leading Jackson to her truck. When they closed the car doors, they both just sat there, Hiccup huffing slightly from the fight and Jackson trying to calm down his breathing. Jackson grabbed the flowers that were resting on the dashboard of her truck and looked them over. He then let out a huffy laugh, causing Hiccup to look at him quizzically. 

"Well," he said, "this sure was a memorable date." Then Hiccup joined in with his laughing, and they drove to Jackson's house, laughing all the way.


	6. Undress Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's like what happened in the YouTube video Undress Me. You can find it on YouTube. Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Contains nudity! If that bothers you, don't read!

Jack sat cross legged on the bed, nervously running his hands through his messy white hair. He tried to keep his gaze off of the cameras and equipment, but they seemed to surround him. So instead of darting his eyes around the room, he opted to stare at the door that his 'partner' would be walking through at any moment.

 

It was at this moment, he found, that was one of the few times he felt apprehensive about meeting someone new. He was usually a very social person, so when his friend asked him to help her with a social experiment, he immediately said yes.

 _I just had to open my big mouth_ he thought nervously. No, he wasn't going to make a big deal out of this. He was just going to undress a random stranger in front of a ton of cameras. Yep, totally not weird. And plus, he'd done weirder things before, he thought to himself. _And besides,_ he decided, _I'm probably never going to see them again anyway. What's the big deal?_

Then, the door opened.

Jack hurriedly got off the bed and stood beside it as he saw his friend, Tooth, walk through the door.

"Hey Jack!" Tooth said as she greeted him with a hug. "Your partner is waiting for you in the other room. Are you ready to meet her?" She asked with excitement bubbling from her voice.

 _Not really, no_. "Yeah, I'm ready to do this." Jack said, flashing her his usual confident smile.

"Excellent!" Tooth cheered. "Let me go get her okay?" She said as she walked away. As she retreated, Jack decided to take off his shoes and socks, setting them by the bed. He looked up at Tooth again, who was standing next to the door. "I think you're really going to like her." She said happily as she grabbed the door handle. She pointed to the camera man, Sandy, and said, "Don't start until I give you the okay." She demanded hurriedly. Sandy just gave her a thumbs up. Tooth turned the handle, opened the door, and beckoned forth his mystery partner. As Tooth backed away from the open door, she gave Sandy a thumbs up. _Show time_ , Jack thought to himself as his partner stepped into the room.

She was, in a word, disappointing. Granted, he couldn't see her face all that well, but he was already dissatisfied with her. She was a tiny, gangly thing, but not exactly in an unattractive way. She walked with an air of uncertainty, her shoulders were stiff, her arms crossed, and she walked with the tinniest hint of a limp. She had long, brown looking hair which covered her face. So far, Jack was unimpressed.

Then she stepped into the light.

Jack felt his mouth fall open and his eyes go wide. Now that he could see her properly, she was stunning. Her long shaggy hair was not brown, but in fact auburn. It had streaks of bright red and gold running through it, reminding Jack strongly of Autumn. When she moved her bangs out of her eyes, she reveled to Jack what had to be the most hypnotizing pair of jade green eyes he'd ever seen. They were large and expressive, but full of nervous apprehension.

 _Oh fuck_ , Jack thought to himself, _she's really attractive! What am I gonna do?!_ "Um, hi." Jack said, holding out his hand for her to shake. "My name's Jack." He finished with a smile. The tension in her shoulders seemed to lessen, and she uncrossed her arms.

"I'm Hiccup." She said with a tiny crooked smile. Jack felt his heart rate increase as she spoke, her voice being slightly nasal and foreign. But to Jack, it was a beautiful sound. However, her shoulders immediately stiffened when they shook hands. "Oh my Gods!" She exclaimed, startling Jack. "Your hands are freezing!" She used both of her hands to try and warm up his own hand. She began to rub the back of his hand and his palm, and Jack couldn't decide if he found it soothing or if it just made him feel flustered. "Are you a corpse or something?" She continued with slight concern etching her voice. _No I'm just shutting down temporarily on the inside. Please, continue as you were._

"Well," Jack began, a little smirk appearing, "maybe it's because you're so hot." He said slyly, his smirk turning impish on his face. Hiccup's little button nose scrunched up and she puffed out her reddened freckled cheeks, huffing in embarrassment. _Oh my God, she's adorable when she's flustered!_

"Oh hush you walking iceberg." She mumbled under her breath. Jack just chuckled as she continued to rub his hand. He brought his unoccupied one to join hers. He held her hands in his, which looked very small in his larger ones.

"So," he began, smiling nervously, "should we get started then?" Hiccup gave him a nervous smile of her own before nodding. "Okay then, uh." He rested his hands on her shoulders as he decided where he was going to begin.

"How about my jacket first?" She offered with a chuckle.

"Yeah, okay." Jack said as he reached down and unzipped her brown coat before he pushed it off her shoulders and down her arms. He had to bend down a bit, because she only came up to right below his chin, but he eventually got it off. He let it fall to the ground with a 'thud' before meeting Hiccup's gaze again. Underneath, she had on a black t-shirt with a red dragon insignia on the chest. She rubbed her bare arm awkwardly before moving them in front of her.

"Okay, now you'll need to bend down for me here," Hiccup began as she raised her arms and grasped the hem of his almost navy blue hoodie, "as you can see, I'm not that tall." Jack just laughed before getting onto his knees so that he was now looking up at her.

"Is this good?" He asked wryly, looking up at her with a cheeky grin. Hiccup just gave him a blank 'are-you-serious?' look, her hands at her hips. "Okay, now, I didn't mean that." She grumbled to herself, before she began picking at his clothing. "Uh, let's see." She bent down slightly to pull at the hem again, before she stood up, taking the hoodie with her. "You just had to wear the least easy thing for someone else to take off now, didn't you?" She asked looking down at him with fond annoyance. Jack just laughed and it was muffled by the hoodie fabric.

She got it over his head and managed to pull it off his longer arms, although she had to practically plaster her face against his chest as she awkwardly reached around his body.

"Ugh, you're so big!" She whined childishly as the hoodie finally fell to the ground.

"Geez Hic," Jack said suggestively as he stood up once more, "I don't know if I'm ready to hear that kind of thing yet." Hiccup just looked at him quizzically before realization dawned on her and she hid her reddening face in her hands.

"Oh hush you." She said, pointing a finger at him, still hiding her face in her hand. "Just undress me. I mean, no wait!" Hiccup was turning into a little mess. An adorable, flustered, embarrassed mess of cute dragon dorkyness. Jack didn't think it was possible for someone to be this cute. _She probably isn't even trying, too. She's just naturally this precious._

"Okay, since you asked for it." Jack began as he rested his hands on her hips, which made her look up at him again. "Lift up your arms please?" She did, and they kept eye contact as Jack slowly lifted up her shirt, exposing more and more of her torso. His eyes only occasionally left Hiccup's face, and as he took in all the details of her face, he noticed that she had a little scar on her chin.

As he pulled her shirt over her chest, he couldn't help but stare at the way her bosom juggled slightly in her cute, lacy green bra. He pulled the shirt over her head, temporarily covering her face. Jack got a little stuck at her chin, and he could hear Hiccup's muffled laughter through the shirt. Once the shirt was off, he carelessly tossed it to the side.

"Your turn." She said softly, putting her hands on his hips, like he had done to her. He, once again, got onto his knees. She gave him another blank look, to which Jack just chuckled.

"I'm gonna need to be down here anyway for your shorts." He told her. Hiccup just blushed and looked away, and a smile grew on Jack's face.

"That's true, I guess, so, well, um." She bent down and pulled off Jack's shirt in one swift motion, tossing it near her own clothing. Jack immediately set to unzipping her mid thigh shorts as she awkwardly took off her shoes. As he pulled the shorts off of her, she shook her bum and hips ever so slightly, and when Jack looked up at her, she playfully stuck her tongue out at him. Jack just flashed her a cocky smile before he pulled the dark shorts off of her, revealing a pair of lacy green boy-shorts that matched her bra. _Oh my fuck, why is it that the matching underwear is really arousing?_ Once he got Hiccup's shorts down to her calves, he noticed that her left leg wasn't actually skin and bone.

"You, have a prosthetic." Jack said slowly, looking up at Hiccup. She was fiddling with her fingers nervously. _So that's why she had a limp._

"That doesn't bother you, does it?" She asked in a scared tone, filled with fear and anxiety.

"What? No! Of course not!" Jack tried to reassure her, stroking the back of her calf with his thumb. "It doesn't matter to me." He said, giving her a kind smile. She returned it as she placed her hands on his shoulders and lifted her legs out of her shorts. Once she was freed from the article, Jack tossed it behind her before standing up once more.

"Alrighty then." She said as she bent down to undo his belt buckle. Jack was doing his best to slower his rapidly beating heart. _Okay Overland, calm down. There's just a beautiful girl undoing your belt. Calm the fuck down._ Once she got his pants down to his ankles, he pulled his feet out and let Hiccup toss them to the side. Once she stood up, they took each other's hand and walked to the bed. They crawled under the covers, the bed creaking as they did so. Hiccup lied down on her side, propping her head up with her elbow, while Jack just laid on his back. Hiccup swept her gaze over Jack's chest as she drummed her free hand on the mattress in front of her. She looked back up at him, giving him an awkward little laugh.

"Well," Jack said after a few moments of silence, "that's a thing that happened." He said casually. Hiccup just laughed into her arm. Jack turned on his side so that he could face her, mirroring Hiccup's position. He reached over and began playing with her hair, discovering that there were two little braids behind her right ear. He fiddled with them for a moment before gently grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her in for a kiss. She met him without resistance and they kissed for a few moments, laughing between each kiss.

When they separated for air, Hiccup's eyes were half lidded. To his surprise, she moved her body flush against his and snuggled her head again his chest and put her arm against him, almost as if she were going to push him away. But she didn't. Jack rested his unoccupied hand on her hip and rubbed his thumb against the exposed skin above her underwear. Their legs tangled with each other under the covers, and they lay like that for a while.

"So," Hiccup said after a while, "do you wanna maybe, get a drink at a café, or something?" She asked him nervously, like he was going to say no.

"I'd love to." He told her before kissing her once more.

"Okay, cut." Tooth laughed. They continued on as if they hadn't heard her. "Um, guys?" She giggled, which turned into a laugh when Jack pulled the covers over their heads, never breaking the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write! I hope you guys enjoyed!


	7. Amusement Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I went to the amusement park with my family and ended up walking around by myself because they abandoned me. And on some of the rides, I kept hoping a cute guy would sit in the empty seat next to me. Cuz the park at night is pretty romantic if you ask me.

 Hiccup clutched the silver handle bars attached to her safety harness with white knuckle, her whole being filled with anticipation and anxiety. Anticipation for the ride that she was currently on, (back seat of course) and anxiety due to the fact that her 'friends', Astrid, Camicazi, and Merida had decided to abandon her in the middle of the amusement park.

Hiccup was glad, as she was able to go on all the rides she wanted to go on, but her awkwardness made her fear the possibility of having to actually _speak_ to another human being.

Dangerous predicaments in the life of an awkward introvert.

And since Hiccup was riding alone, there was always the possibility she would be stuck with a creep she didn't know.

Or worse, someone she _did_ know.

And this appeared to be the case as she saw a small, rowdy group of boys from her school walk up the ramp of the coaster she was on. She looked directly at the seat in front of her, not wanting to be recognized by them.

Or, more specifically, not be recognized by one Jack Frost.

Because _of course_ he just happened to be there. At the same ride she's at. On the same day. Looking gorgeous all covered in sweat but simultaneously looking like a hot model. His messy hair perfect in its chaotic state and ever famous smirk present on his face, looking ridiculously sexy. The Gods hated her.

Still, she could not help but glance at him from time to time. It was at one of these moments that they made eye contact.

Shit.

Hiccup wanted to look away, she really did, but his hypnotic blue eyes kept her in a trance. Even as his eyes widened in shock (and was that recognition?), she didn't look away. But the spell was broken when Jack dashed forwards, specifically the empty seat next to her. The harness was still up and the gate still open so, despite the initial shock and protests of his friends, Jack slipped into the seat next to her.

The gates closed and the passengers were instructed to buckle up.

Hiccup and Jack just stared at each other for a few seconds, not moving. Hiccup already had her harness on, and Jack still had his backpack on. This issue was remedied when one of the staff workers offered to take his pack. It was set aside and Jack buckled in.

As the staff members went around checking the security of the harnesses, Hiccup tried not to have a panic attack. She didn't know what to do, what to say! Should she say anything? Jack seemed to be struggling with the same thing. Or did he just regret sitting next to her? Maybe he was so excited to ride the roller coaster that he couldn't wait? That seemed like something he would do, right? Millions of questions ran through Hiccup's head as the ride lurched forward.

She decided that Jack was just being silly, and tried to redirect her thoughts onto the ride she was on. Except that was fricken impossible. It was hard to ignore a person like Jack, his personality was just too big to allow that. She _did_ want to say something, anything really, but it would be painfully awkward.

"I'm going to give you a heads up now," Jack told her with a nervous laugh, "I've never been on this ride, and I might scream." Hiccup giggled at the mental image of him doing that. It was fairly amusing.

"Does baby want me to hold his hand?" Hiccup quipped. She was joking of course, except she wasn't. She was totally down to hold hands. Actually, no she wasn't, her hands were getting way to gross and clammy.

"Well, since you offered," Jack said as he reached for her hand. She knew he was smirking. She couldn't really see his face, but it was evident in his voice. "I don't mind at all." As Hiccup was trying not to explode, she idly wondered how high this coaster went. She looked over the harness and saw that they were level with the Farris Wheel. If a little squeal of excitement slipped out, it wasn't her fault.

"Excited?" Jack asked nervously.

"Shshsh!" Hiccup cut in. "Just hold my hand and make no sounds. And enjoy the ride," Hiccup said as they reached the top. And then all Hell broke loose. Hiccup was having a fantastic time, despite Jack seeming Hellbent on breaking her right hand and causing her to go deaf. She was having a grand old time, whooping in excitement as they went through loops and corkscrews. She was, as Cami put it, an adrenaline addict. She was right, of course, but Hiccup would deny it always.

When the ride pulled to a stop, Hiccup had a big dopey grin on her face. Her braid had become loose and now strands of her auburn hair hung around her face, but she couldn't care less.

"That was amazing!" she squealed, laughter bubbling in her chest. "Wanna do that again?"

"No, not really. Please, mercy," Jack groaned out. Hiccup giggled at him, and it grew only louder as he sent her a half hearted glare. As they both clamored out of the ride and after they grabbed their bags, they walked down the ramp together, albeit awkwardly. "So," Jack began, running his hand through his white hair nervously, "wanna do something else? Any rides or games you had in mind?" Wait what now? Hiccup looked at him in shock.

"What about your friends? Won't they miss you?" she asked him.

"Nah," he reassured her, "I wanna spend the day with you. If you're okay with that," Jack said hopefully. Hiccup didn't know how to respond. She had not expected this to happen today.

"Um, I don't mind. But, I don't know if you can handle the rides I like," she told him honestly.

"Is that a challenge, Haddock?" Jack quipped, leaning closer to her. Hiccup just smirked nervously.

"I dunno Frost, is it?" she asked as she walked away. Jack hurried after her as they approached a ride called 'The Frisbee'.

 

~~~

 

"Jack! I cannot believe you did that!" A dripping wet Hiccup admonished a much less wet Jack as she pulled him by the wrist out of the 'Splash City' area of the park, the sky darkening behind them.

"I don't know why you're so upset Hiccy," Jack shot back, "I was merely defending your honor." Hiccup just rolled her eyes at the stupid nickname. Her name was already questionable enough, she didn't need an even more bizarre nickname. Why couldn't her life just be normal?

"He was just a dumb middle schooler, Jack," Hiccup expected explained exasperatedly. "You didn't have to knock him into the pool."

"He would stop demeaning you because of your leg, Hiccup!" Jack explained with passion. "No one messes with my friends." Even though she rolled her eyes at this, Hiccup couldn't fight the blush on her cheeks.

"I wouldn't exactly call us friends, Jack," Hiccup said, hiding her disappointment. She wished they were close, but he didn't need to know that.

"And yet here we are, on a date at an amusement park, holding hands and everything." When he finished that statement, Hiccup rounded on him.

"And who said this was a date?!" Hiccup asked with a squeak.

"I did, just now," Jack said with a happy smile, moving his hand up so that he could intertwine their fingers together. "I think you ought to get your ears checked Hiccup," he said.

"Oh shut up you dumb teenager," Hiccup huffed. A puff of wind blew past them, and Hiccup shivered.

"Here," Jack said as he took off his backpack and then his blue hoodie. He pulled it over his head and handed it to Hiccup. "Put this on." Hiccup wanted to protest but she was cold and he was handing her warm clothing so, Hell, why not?

"Okay, thanks," Hiccup mumbled as she removed her own backpack and slipped on his big, baggy hoodie. Once she pulled it over her head, she realized that, since it was so big, she must look like a kindergartner. Or some sort of small child. And c'mon, the fabric practically swallowed her. Her hands didn't even reach as far as the sleeves. But it was warm and smelled _really_ nice so Hiccup couldn't really complain.

"Aww, Hiccup!" Jack exclaimed, looking excited. "You look so cute!" Hiccup flushed and pulled the hood over her head, blocking her vision. "Oh c'mon cutie," Jack laughed, "let me see your face. God I wish I had a camera!"

"Hmm, how's about no?" Hiccup said, cover the rest of her face with her hands and hoodie fabric.

"Hmm, how's about yes? C'mon Hiccup, just because you look like a child, doesn't mean you need to act like it," Jack taunted her as he pulled her hands away from her face. Hiccup looked up at him with indignation.

"Excuse me sir, but you are the most child-like person I have ever met!" Hiccup declared, which only caused Jack to laugh at her.

"Okay," Jack laughed, "we can be big kids together," he said as he led her down the path to a ride called 'DaVinci's Dream'. It was like a giant carrousel, with lots of swings instead of horses attached to it. The line wasn't too bad, so they decided to ride it. It didn't look to awful, and the ride wasn't extremely long, so Hiccup was on the fence on whether or not she liked it. Once it was time for them to get on, Hiccup and Jack set down their things and both opted to take their shoes of. Hiccup chose a seat on the outside, and Jack sat diagonally behind her. Once the ride started, Hiccup did feel like a little kid. How well timed. It may have been due to the fact that the seats looked like the ones mothers put their babies in, but Hiccup couldn't really tell. She grew to like it more when the ride picked up speed, sending the riders up and down into the air. Hiccup couldn't resist leaning forward in her seat and spreading out her arms like she was flying.

But the best part, was when the lights came on.

The ride was stationed next to a lake, and the park wrapped around it. So when the park lights slowly came on, Hiccup was mesmerized. They surrounded the ride, reflecting of the lake and emitted from the rides, looking beautiful against the dark of night. DaVinci's Dream was covered with them, and Hiccup was awed by how dreamlike it was.

"Wow!" she exclaimed with childlike excitement. Maybe she really was a kid. "Jack, this is amazing!" she called as she turned back to face him. He wasn't looking at the lights thought.

He was looking at _her_. He looked at peace despite the wide, energy filled smile he had on his face. His blue eyes were half lidded, bright and warm. The rides lights reflected off of his hair and face, draping him in a soft glow. And he was looking at her with adoration. Hiccup felt another giggle bubble out of her, and Jack's smile widened as a chuckle of his own slipped out. Hiccup never wanted this moment to end. But, like all things, the moment was soon over. The ride slowed, and eventually came to a stop. They unbuckled their seats, gathered their things, and left.

"That was so beautiful!" Hiccup said with a sigh.

"Yeah, you were," Jack mumbled. Hiccup flushed and looked up at him.

"I was talking about the ride, Jack," Hiccup explained to him.

"I know," he said as he took her hand. "What's your point?" He smiled down at her and kissed her on her hair. "Now c'mon. The night is still young Hic!" he said as he pulled her down the road.

For the next two hours, Jack and Hiccup played a few games (Jack won her a stuffed dragon, which was amazing), got some food (which was _way_ over-priced but still tasted like real food), and went on a few of the more 'romantic' rides (ie. Ferris Wheel, Haunted Mine, Paintball Shooting, etcetera.) Jack was being ridiculously charming, holding her hand in case she got scared on the Haunted Mine ride (she didn't, mind you, but she got to hold his hand so, whatever, she humored him), he helped her aim the paint ball gun at the range (her aim was shit, but his was too. Either way, it was still cute as Hell), and then they went on Hiccup's favorite ride. The Gondolas. It was simple enough. It was a chair lift that didn't really go anywhere. Just halfway across the park, 60 ft up in the air, and right back to the start. It was still fun, and romantic if the situation called for it. And it did.

"This is probably the last ride we can go on," Hiccup explained, "the park closes at 10:00 and it's 9:45 right now," Hiccup said, rolling up the long hoodie sleeve to look at her watch.

"Then we'd better make the most of it," Jack said as they got in line. When they finally got into a chair, it was quiet. Not the park, of course, just Jack and Hiccup. She didn't mind, however. She was totally okay with just snuggling into Jack's side as they got to see the beautiful lights shine bellow them.

"I had a great time today Jack," Hiccup mumbled as she leaned against him. Jack wrapped his left arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"I did too, Hiccup," he replied softly. "We should do this again sometime," he mumbled into her hair.

"Yes, we definitely should." Hiccup said with a smile. They should do it a lot of times. Preferably in the near future.

"But to do that," Jack went on, "I would require your phone number," he said nonchalantly.

"When the ride's over," Hiccup promised.

"Okay," Jack consented. As the ride continued, they remained silent, just content to be with each other and relax a little after a long day. Hiccup shifted herself so that her head rested on Jack's shoulder and she wrapped an arm around his waist. Jack rested his head on hers, and he too wrapped his arm around her waist. Their free hands rested in between them, mostly in Hiccup's lap though. She closed her eyes and let out a content sigh. Then the ride stopped. It wasn't to jarring, considering the ride went at a pretty slow speed, but it still was noticeable.

"Oh great," Jack sighed with annoyance. "Who knows how long we'll be stuck up here."

"Aw Jack," Hiccup teased, "I thought you wanted to spend time with me." Jack looked at her with slight apprehension.

"That's not what I meant!" he rushed out. "I just meant that-"

"I know what you meant," Hiccup said with a giggle. "I was just kidding," she smiled. Jack have her a half hearted glare.

"Not funny," he grumbled as Hiccup continued to laugh.

"Yeah, it was," Hiccup teased back, laughing before she was abruptly silenced. With a kiss. Jack Frost was _kissing_ her. On the _lips_. Right now. Hiccup didn't move for a few seconds, to shocked really, but when Jack moved away, he was smirking devilishly. And it was unfair that he was so damn attractive.

"Now that," he said pointing to her face, "is funny," he finished with a slight chuckle.

"Oh shut u-" but she was cut off with another kiss. She kissed back this time, sheepishly running her hands through Jack's hair as he massaged the back of her neck. After a few moments of kissing (nothing to graphic mind you. I mean, for Thor's sake there are children present!), the separated for air, both breathing slightly heavy.

"When did the ride start moving again?" Jack asked incredulously as he looked around. Hiccup burst out laughing. She didn't know why it was so funny, but it was and Hiccup was clutching her stomach.

"Oh my Gods! Hahaha! I'm, im sorry," she wheezed between laughs. She leaned into Jack's shoulder and released some more laughter into his arm. Jack was just smiling warmly at her. When Hiccup finally recomposed herself, she glanced up at Jack. They held eye contact, not saying anything.

"Hey," Jack said with amusement.

"H-hey," Hiccup replied, stifling a giggle.

"So, can I kiss you again?" he asked her as he leaned forward. Hiccup held up her hand and pressed it gently against his mouth, pushing him away slightly. He looked confused and upset.

"We have to get off in a few seconds," she said, pointing to the building that housed the ride and it's mechanisms.

"Oh," he said dumbly. They landed, got out of the ride, grabbed their things, and left the area hand in hand. "That was fun," Jack said as the slowly walked aimlessly, swinging their connected hands back and forth. "But you still need to give me your number." Hiccup rolled her eyes before she gave him her number.

"Hey," Hiccup asked him once he finished entering in her number, "could you, by chance, take me home? My 'friends' abandoned me and I don't have a ride home."

"Sure!" Jack beamed. "I can take you home."

"Great," she sighed, relieved.

"Who did you come here with anyway?" Jack asked her curiously.

"My 'friends' Astrid, Merida, and Camicazi. Why, did you see them?" she asked.

"Yeah, actually," Jack answered. "They had been standing behind the arcade games near the first ride we went on together," he told her. "They were are giggling about something or other."

"Hmm," Hiccup thought that was odd. But whatever, she had fun nonetheless. As the couple exited the park hand in hand, Hiccup heard Jack's phone buzz. He fished it out of his pocket to read it. It was a message from his friend, Astrid. It read:

_Have fun you two, just not too much fun ;)_

"Well then," Jack said dumbly, showing Hiccup the text.

"Are you serious?" she exclaimed. "They _planned_ this?"

"I thought something was up when my friends just left me at that first ride," Jack said aloud. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, we'll get them a fruit basket or something," Hiccup said with a dismissive gesture as Jack laughed. They got into Jack's car and got in, and Hiccup have him directions to her house. The ride there was quiet but comfortable. When Jack pulled up to her house, he parked and cut the ignition. They both got out and Jack walked Hiccup to her front door. They stood there for a few moments before Jack spoke.

"So," Jack began, "When do you want to go out again?" he asked.

"How about we see a movie on Sunday?" Hiccup asked, clutching her stuffed dragon. "I'm down for whatever. But just a warning," she left off and Jack looked at her expectantly, "I'm keeping your hoodie," she stated. Jack laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay," he said. "I'll text you tomorrow and we can work it out, alright?" Hiccup nodded and Jack kissed her one last time before he walked back down the pathway and Hiccup went inside. She shut the front door and sighed. She walked up the stairs and into her bedroom, flopping down onto her bed. She laid there, not moving for the longest time until she felt her phone buzz. She took it out and saw she had two new messages. One from Astrid and one from an unknown number. The one from Astrid said:

_I hope you had fun with Jackie boy ;)_

The unknown one said:

_Tonight was kinda magical, huh Hic?_

She just smiled before sending both messages the same response:

_You could say that again._


	8. Payment in Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of a cute comic I saw once.

Jack Overland had a routine. It was a simple routine really, nothing too complicated. He would wake up, go to his amazing job as a high school music teacher, leave for the day, take his guitar and go to the busy Central Park and play and sing for some extra cash. He loved his job, really he did, but the pay really sucked. So he decided playing on the street would earn him some needed money and at the very least make people happy. 

He usually sat on the sidewalk underneath a state of pioneers. They were like, 300 years old, but Jack didn't really know. He usually drew in quite a crowd with his playing and ended up getting, in a day on the street, a week's worth of school payment. 

That's what he did, and he enjoyed what he did. He loved watching how different types of songs drew in different types of people. The classics, the pop artists, the southerners, and many others. He especially liked playing and singing love songs in the afternoon. He noticed that it brought couples closer, and making others happy made him happy. 

That was Jack Overland's routine, and he liked it. 

But today, something was different. It wasn't so much a what, but a who. 

She was just standing there in shorts and a tank top with a little apron on top. She wore adorable rain boots and her messy hair was cropped short, curving slightly around her jawline. And though he couldn't see her face, he could tell that she had a happy demeanor and drew in many gazes with the product she appeared to be selling. 

Roses. 

In her arms and in circular wooden baskets by her feet were dozens of roses, all of them various colors. Some were white, red, pink, blue, and so on. Some of the white ones had color tinging the base of the rose petals. 

As Jack sat on the curb and played and sang, he watched her sell a few roses every now and then. He was drawn in by her aura, and wanted desperately to grab her attention. But the rose seller paid him no mind, hardly a glance back in his direction. This made him frustrated, he played a few sour notes, much to his embarrassment. After he finished his instrumental piece and the audience applauded and dispersed, Jack thought of a way to grab her attention. 

Suddenly, he was hit with a great idea. He grabbed a folder he used for class and a sharpie and began to write on it, making squeaking sounds due to the pressure. Once he was done, his folder now read:

Accepts Payment Only in Roses

Sure enough, people started heading over to the adorable auburn haired rose seller and buying her wares. Soon, Jack's guitar case was filled with multi-colored roses. After the crowd thinned out, Jack removed the roses from his case so he could put away his guitar. He slung it over his back and gathered the mounds of thornless roses in his arms and walked over to the roses seller, who now had only a few roses left. 

He tapped her on the shoulder, startling her, and she spun around. Jack held out the roses to her with a smile. 

"For you." He said with a smile. The rose seller looked at the roses, then at him, then the roses. He discovered that her eyes matched the color of the rose leaves. 

The woman smiled and took the abundant roses from him. She hugged them close to her chest as she smelt them. She looked up at him with a toothy, and cutely crooked, grin before leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. His eyes widened and a dopey smile spread across Jack's face. She transferred the roses to one arm and took Jack's hand with her now free one. 

Jack felt the urge to start singing, so he did, and as the sky darkened, he continued to sing to the little Rose seller late into the night.


	9. Manny's Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup going to the candy store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fem!Hiccup rewrite of goinghost's HiJack fanfic: I can finally see that you're right beside me. Written for user: lonewolfsong. Go check out the original fanfic :)

Manny's Sweet Shoppe

 

Work Text:  
Hiccup was not having a good day.

It wasn’t the fact that she missed her hometown (though not terribly so. Berk was a hard place to miss), or the fact that she completely embarrassed herself in front of her cute new neighbor (though that definitely contributed), or even the fact that people had been staring at her leg, or lack of leg, everywhere she went. No, it was the fact that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III had managed to misplace not one, but four boxes in the process of moving out; four boxes that were sitting, stacked neatly, in her bedroom.

In Norway.

Four boxes that contained all of her art supplies and collector’s edition dragon figurines and Book of Dragons were currently an ocean and a few countries out of reach. Hiccup sighed and shoved her hands into her pockets, shuffling down the street. Her dad had told her to “get out and explore your new home!” So here she was, wandering around and stepping into the occasional shop. So far she had yet to find anything interesting. All she saw was a subway and a…

Wait a second, was that a candy store?

\--

Jack was having a great day.

This morning his mom had finally agreed to let him teach Emma how to ice skate later today, something he’d been meaning to do since winter set in. Not to mention his new neighbors had an adorable daughter that looked around his age. He’d seen her when he was getting the mail that morning, laughing good-naturedly when the other teen had tripped walking out of the house. He’d wanted to go over and befriend her, but she had disappeared shortly after that and Jack had needed to get to work.

Work meaning Manny’s Sweets, only the best store in the entire world! Jack had had the job for about a year now and he never got tired of it. How could he? He got a steady supply of treats, a reasonable sum of money, and he met new, interesting people every day. There were the standard regulars that came in and always chatted with him before getting their usual supply of candy, but the first-timers were always the best. A candy shop attracted all kinds of different people, ranging from single moms with five kids to a band of extremely tough looking bikers that bought pounds of jelly beans to two college freshmen with dyed hair saying they were congratulating each other on their one month anniversary and also for passing all their finals. In fact, they were paying right now. Jack said goodbye to the two girls and waved as they left.

Yeah, Manny’s was incredible. This place had done so much for him in the past year and-hopefully, he thought as he saw the new customer that had just walked in, it might even get me a date.

\--

The place was spectacular; rows upon rows of candies and treats, organized by brand and type. There were a few tables set up in the center of all the shelves, along with some chairs and an old-fashioned soda fountain, and a room off to the side seemed to have nothing but various flavors of jelly beans. Hiccup didn’t know where to start.

“Welcome to Manny’s Sweets, the best, and only, candy store in town!” A chipper voice rang out. Hiccup startled, she hadn’t noticed the register or anyone else here. Whoops. She turned to see a familiar young man’s face smiling at her. Really? Hiccup thought. This was the guy she’d completely embarrassed herself in front of this morning. He also happened to be the only attractive person she’d seen so far. He had startling blue eyes, a square jaw, and surprisingly white hair. The only thing about him that wasn’t conventionally attractive were his ears, which were a little big, but Hiccup found them endearingly cute

“Still taking it all in, huh?” Hiccup was shaken out of her stupor only to realize she’d been staring. Great now she was blushing. At least the boy had thought she was admiring the shop and not him.

“It’s definitely…something alright,” Hiccup smiled nervously.

“Can I help you find anything?”

“Um…” Did she want anything specific? Now that she thought about it, Hiccup couldn’t remember exactly why she came inside in the first place.

The blue eyed boy-Hiccup saw that his name tag read ‘Jack’-seemed to pick up on her uncertainty, “Any favorite candies? I can almost guarantee we sell it here.”

Hiccup thought for a minute. Did she have a favorite candy? She doubted she’d find Norwegian candy in Michigan. “I don’t really-that is I’m not from..here so-,” she paused, “What would you recommend?”

Jack smiled, surprised, “Oh well if you like mint and chocolate-,” Hiccup nodded and Jack walked over to a shelf a meter or so away from Hiccup, “Try these,” he said, handing the other teen a package.

‘York’ was all it read. Hiccup smiled shakily, “Thanks, um, Jack. I guess I’ll get a couple of these.” Jack nodded and bent down by the shelf to pull a couple more out. Hiccup blushed as some of his shirt rode up and she caught sight of his stomach. Oh boy.

\--

Jack headed back towards the girl, peppermint patties in tow. “Hey, you okay?” He asked, concerned, “You’re face is pretty red and you don’t look so good.”

She started stuttering, “N-no I’m fine, just-uh-I think I’m coming down w-with something.”

Jack nodded sympathetically, “It’s getting pretty cold out, have you been outside ever since you left your house?”

The other teen groaned, “Yeah, haven’t had anything to do. Um,” she looked at her feet, “I-it doesn’t help that my knee hurts from banging it on the sidewalk this morning.” She glanced back up at Jack, and Jack noticed the freckles covering her face. “Sorry you-uh-had to see that.”

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, “No, it’s fine. I thought it was…cute.” The smaller teen seemed shocked. Way to go Jack, you might as well have said, ‘Hey wanna be my girlfriend’, he thought as his face grew hot.

“Oh well o-okay,” The other teen (who Jack still didn’t know the name of) looked uncomfortable. Jack just had to open his mouth didn’t he? “Honestly I probably wouldn’t have tripped if it weren’t for this baby,” she gestured to the metal contraption that replaced her lower leg. Jack had seen it when she had left the house this morning. A curious thing to use as a prosthetic, it looked almost home-made.

“Interesting leg there,” Jack said, and almost slapped himself in the face. A+ flirting there, Overland, just talk about her lack of limb, why don’t you?

But his new neighbor smiled excitedly, “Built it myself, took me a year or two to get a finalized design but definitely worth it.”

Jack was amazed, “You built this?” Adorable and talented, could Jack pick ‘em or what? Of course, they weren’t actually dating. And they had yet to go on an actual date. And Jack still didn’t know her name. Speaking of which, “That’s really impressive…”

“Hiccup,” she filled in.

“Really impressive, Hiccup. Can’t say I’ve heard that name before,” he chuckled.

“Yeah, I get that a lot. Old Viking tradition, saddle your kid with a terrible name to frighten away any monsters that might wanna take them away.” She-Hiccup turned a little red.

“Vikings, huh?” As they talked, Jack walked behind the counter, tossing Hiccup’s treats down so he could ring them up.

\--

“Ha, yeah, supposedly there were quite a few in my family way back in the day. I might not look it,” Hiccup gestured to her general physique, “ but you should see my dad, he’s built like a steamroller.”

Jack eyed her playfully as he typed something on the register, “I don’t know, you look pretty tough yourself. And you already have an impressive battle scar.”

“You make it sound like I lost it because of what an epic warrior I was,” Hiccup laughed, “I was just trying to help my cat.” At Jack’s questioning look, she clarified, “Toothless, my cat, was trapped in a forest fire and I-um-ran back in to get him. Pretty stupid move, huh? But he’s okay now and I’m not dead so-.”

“I don’t think it was stupid,” Jack looked serious, staring her straight in the eye, “That sounds really brave actually.”

Hiccup looked down uncomfortably, “Yeah, well, that makes one of us.” There was an awkward moment of silence. Then she said, “Um, how much?”

“Oh! That’ll be $9.50,” Hiccup nodded and pulled out a ten from her wallet. Jack handed her her change and her bag, “Receipt’s in the bag! Have a nice day,” he called as Hiccup made her way out the door.

As she walked back down the street, Hiccup tore open one of the sweets. Jack was right; these do taste good! She dug around the bag and grabbed another, her receipt coming with it. Hiccup did a double take; there was something written on the bottom of the receipt that looked curiously like a phone number.

She smiled, she had been having a bad day, but maybe it would get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?!?! Two chapters in one day?!? Craziness! This prolly won't happen again, ever, so please enjoy! I'm still open to rewrite suggestions or original ideas! (Cuz that seems to be the dominant story type. Only two of the stories so far are rewrites.) But, yeah, bye!!!!! :3~<3


	10. Summer Perks and Plunders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Fem!Jack story (requested by Archive user Ama) that got a bit out of hand. Seriously, I don't know what happened. Contains mischievous Jaclyn and Older Hiccup as a mechanic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❗️❗️❗️❗️WARNING❗️❗️❗️❗️
> 
> Contains HEAVILY implied smut and a tiny bit of actual smut!!!! Only a tiny part of the story is smut, so if you see these: ••••, skip until the next section, also marked with:••••. 
> 
> ❗️❗️❗️❗️ALSO❗️❗️❗️ ❗️
> 
> Slight mention of past abusive relationship, nothing specific, but just in case.
> 
> ❗️❗️❗️❗️ LASTLY❗️❗️❗️❗️ Mentions of whole/partial nudity!!!! And safeguard your feels!!!!!
> 
> ❗️❗️❗️❗️ALSO FYI❗️❗️❗️❗️  
> I have no idea how cars work, so my description is not at all accurate. Sorry guys.

Jaclyn was ticked. She was supposed to meet with her friends at the bowling alley in ten minutes, but her piece of shit car had broken down and she had needed to call a mechanic. The guy was taking forever and Jack was getting hot. It was the middle of summer after all and she'd been waiting for twenty five minutes. She pulled her waist long white hair into a pony tails as she took off her favorite blue hoodie. Now she was in a pair of khaki short shorts and a white, low-cut tank top. She paced around her cool garage, barefoot like always, as she waited. After another five minutes, which to her felt like five hours, Jaclyn saw a tow truck pull up into her driveway. 

"Finally." She sighed grumpily to herself as she made her way over to the truck. She was about to complain about how long the guy took.

That is until he actually got out of the truck. 

And hot damn. 

Jaclyn thought he was about as hot as the summer sun. He was on the tanner side, so he probably had taken advantage of the nice weather. He was also tall, freckly, and had shaggy brown hair which had streaks of auburn dashing through it. Two little braids hung behind his right ear and a hint of a beard was showing. He was on the thinner side, but he was all muscle, which was made very clear by the black tee shirt he was wearing. On it was the company logo, which was a dragon for some reason. But what Jack liked most were his large eyes. They were emerald green, but had a soft kindness buried within them. He smiled nervously at her, revealing a very cute set of crooked teeth. Overall, he was very appetizing to look at. 

"Sorry I'm late." He apologized in a higher pitch than Jaclyn was expecting as he walked around the front of his car. It wasn't very high, but not the lowest she heard. The dorkiness in his voice was cute she decided and made her want to melt. 

"It's cool." Jaclyn shrugged like it was no big deal. It was a big deal, really, but it had nothing to do with the fact that he was late. It had more to do with the fact that Jack wanted to mack up all on this guy's amazing face. 

"So, you said you needed your car looked at?" The man asked her as he opened his back seat door and brought out a tool box. 

"Oh, yeah." Jack smiled at him. "My piece of shit car broke down for some reason. Can you fix it?"

"Yeah." The man said with a smile. "I mean, that is what I'm here to do, after all. My job." Jack smiled and chuckled. 

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense.." She trailed off, not knowing his name. It was a clear invitation for him to inform her of what he went buy. 

"Hiccup." He said, reaching out a hand. "My name's Hiccup." She giggled as she took his large hand. The name was very unexpected, but fitting. 

"My name is Jaclyn, but you can call me Jack if you want." She said. "All my friends do." She added onto her last statement. "It's nice to meet you Hiccup." She said. Hiccup's cheeks reddened slightly. 

"It's nice to meet you too, Jaclyn." The way he said her voice made her want to squeal. Is that weird? No, it isn't, shut up. "Now let's take a look at your 'piece of shit' car, shall we?" Hiccup asked, gesturing to her open garage where her car lay inside. 

"Yeah, sure, c'mon." Jack said as she turned on her heels and began walking up the pavement. She added a little extra sway to her hips. "So, Hiccup," Jaclyn began, giggling a little bit, "can't say I've heard that name before." 

"Yeah," Hiccup chuckled awkwardly, "I get that a lot. Though, I don't meet Jaclyns every other day either, so," Hiccup left off. 

"Touché." Jack giggled good naturedly as they approached her car. Hiccup asked her to start the ignition, which she did, and not long after, smoke started to rise from the hood of her car. Hiccup told her to stop the car and pop the hood up. A puff of smoke hit his face, causing him to cough heavily as he tried to wipe the smoke from his face. Jaclyn couldn't hold in her laughter as he did this. 

When the smoke cleared, Hiccup bent down and began to fiddle with the engine and all the mechanisms. Jack had no idea what they did, so she didn't really question when he began moving important looking pieces about. She just stood behind him and watched, and may or may not have been staring at his very firm looking bum. Jaclyn hadn't realized that she'd zoned out until Hiccup's outburst. 

"Ah-ha!" He said triumphantly. "I see what the problem is here." 

"What is it?" Jaclyn asked as she wiped, a little, drool from the corner of her mouth. 

"Batteries are dead and a cord was broken." He told her simply, though Jack had no idea how that effected her car. "Both are easy fixes. Can be done right here actually." 

"Really?" Jaclyn asked, surprised. "How long'll it take?" 

"Hmm," Hiccup thought, calculating the work needed with the tools he had, "about half an hour to an hour." He told her happily. "The battery is the easy part. But fixing the cord will be rather meticulous. You don't have to be anywhere anytime soon, do you?" 

"I did have plans with friends," Jaclyn admitted, absent mindedly playing with her white hair, "but it wasn't anything to important." 

"Okay." Hiccup said as he got out his necessary tools. "If you want you can go inside, and I'll call you out when I'm done."

"Is it cool if I stay and watch?" Jack asked him. "The garage is the coolest part of the house, plus I wanna know more about my car." She grinned at him. "You don't mind, do you?" Hiccup returned her smile. 

"I don't mind." He told her. "But, I may not be a very good conversationalist." He warned sheepishly. "I tend to get absorbed in what I'm doing."

"That's okay." Jaclyn said. "I'd rather you focus and fix my car correctly instead of you getting distracted and breaking it even more." Hiccup chuckled. 

"Thanks," Hiccup said honestly, "many people feel the need to fill up the empty space with useless chatter. Very distracting." He informed her. 

"You mean like right now?" Jaclyn asked with a charming smirk. In the few minutes they'd been talking, Hiccup had yet to open his tool box. He blushed in embarrassment, and ran his fingers through his hair and stopped to play with his braids. 

"Yeah." He chuckled awkwardly. "Um, but hey, would it be to much to ask for a folding chair or a stool or something?" He asked nervously. 

"Sure." Jack said, finding one of the wooden stools she had lying around. 

"Thanks." He said as he took it from her and sat down on it. 

"Mind me asking why you need it?" Jaclyn asked as she peered over Hiccup's shoulder into the hood of her car. She was resting her chest ever so slightly on his shoulder blade. 

"Oh, well," Hiccup stammered nervously, "it's just my leg." He said as he looked over his shoulder at her. She tilted her head in confusion. Hiccup sighed silently before he bent down and rolled up his pant leg. Underneath it was a metal prosthetic where his left leg would be. Jaclyn gasped in aw as she leaned against Hiccup, resting one hand on either of his shoulders and squished her breasts against his back. 

"Cool!" She exclaimed excitedly. "It's so intricate looking! Where'd you get it?" She asked in rapid fire to the mechanic. Hiccup had a shocked look on his face before it was replaced with pride. 

"I actually made that myself." He said, puffing his chest out slightly. Jaclyn's eyes widened. 

"Really?" She asked with child like excitement. "That's awesome!" She praised as she observed the leg. She was very much impressed with how intricate and functional it was. By now, she was crouching next to Hiccup on his right side, her arms folded over on his right thigh. Hiccup tried not to squirm to much as he shifted his left leg so that Jaclyn could get a better look at it. Jack took it in for a few moments before, suddenly, a loud grumble echoed through the room. Hiccup set his foot down and cupped his stomach. He looked down sheepishly at Jack. 

"Hehe, guess I forget breakfast, again." He chuckled in embarrassment. Jack giggled up as him as she stood up. 

"I'm gonna get some snacks then." She giggled happily as she went to the house door. "I'll be right back, okay?" She asked Hiccup, looking over her shoulder at him. Hiccup nodded before he grabbed a tool and dove into the hood of her car. 

Jack went inside and got some ice pops, Popsicles, and some cold fruit. She put them in a medium sized plastic bowl filled with ice cubes and walked back outside. She opened up a Popsicle and popped it into her mouth. She set the bowl on a shelf near Hiccup, who only gave her a slight grunt of acknowledgment. She chuckled at how out of it he was. He was about halfway in her hood and she got an idea. 

She ran back inside and got two soda cans of Sprite from her freezer. She came back out to find the tall mechanic still enveloped in his work. She took a seat on a tall shelf behind him and watched him work. She waited about fifteen minutes and just watched him work as she finished her Popsicle. She may or may not have pulled out her phone to snap a few pictures of his very squeezable looking butt. But hey, she had to keep herself occupied somehow. This was probably the longest she had ever sat still for. She believed that this was her just and well deserved reward for an otherwise difficult and torturous task. At least to her, sitting still for long periods of time was a fate worse than death. Good thing she had grade A entertainment. 

After she noticed the sweat dripping down the back of his neck, Jaclyn smiled as she very stealthily crept down the shelf with the two cans of Sprite in hand. She snuck up behind the oblivious man and was about to press them to the back of his neck but, before she could, he stood up. This surprised Jack, who jumped back quickly and watched as the gorgeous freckled man took off his shirt. Jaclyn almost dropped the cans on the ground. As Hiccup carelessly discarded his sweaty black tee, Jack set one of the condensation covered Sprite cans down to pull out her phone and snap a few more pics of the mechanic's very sexy body. Hey, a gorgeous half naked man was in her house voluntarily, she believed she was entitled to make the moment last by any means possible. 

When she had taken a satisfactory amount of pictures (around two dozen) she pocketed her phone and picked up the discarded, wet soda can. She'd have to be careful to not let the water drip onto him, lest he become alerted to her shenanigans. She leaned over the shirtless man, feeling the immense amount of heat radiating from his body, and pressed the two ice cold cans against his sweltering neck. Hiccup dropped his tools and jumped back a few inches, almost hitting his head on the underside of the hood. 

During his startled movements, he did manage to accidentally hit Jaclyn, knocking her over. She fell backwards onto the cement floor and the two Sprite cans crashed next to her. One of them burst and sprayed soda all over her chest and her general torso area. Jaclyn tried to pull herself up using one of the shelves but, in doing so, she managed to topple over the bowl of snacks she had brought out. Now, fruit, Popsicles, and ice were tumbling across the floor, the bowl itself landing comically right on top of Jack's head. A lot of ice and soda spilled onto the floor, making a puddle right near Hiccup's feet, causing him to slip and fall onto the ground next to her. He managed to squish the second can with his metal leg, causing the can to burst and spray everything in the general vicinity. 

After a few seconds of relative silence, Hiccup looked around, still shocked. That is, until his eyes landed on the sticky soda covered Jaclyn, who still had a bowl on her head. Hiccup rested his weight on his forearms as the embarrassed Jaclyn sat up and used one hand to tilt the bowl up enough for her to see his face. For a few minutes they just stared at each other, hardly moving at all. Jack's blue eyes were wide and her face had turned from its usual pale color to pink. Her bangs were dripping soda and melted ice while sweat and soda continued to bead off of Hiccup's forehead as they stared. Hiccup's bare chest was glistening with Sprite and sweat, and Jack's white tank top was soaked through, revealing her lacy blue bra underneath. 

Suddenly, she and Hiccup began to make weird noises, coupled with bizarre facial expressions. After a few moments, they both broke into wild and unbridled laughter. Jaclyn was rocking back and forth on her tailbone. Hiccup was now lying down, his knees in the air, and he was clutching his stomach with one arm and covering his eyes with his other. For a little while, the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of their laughter and the dripping/sloshing of water. 

"Hahaha! Oh my Moon!" Jaclyn howled as Hiccup proclaimed things in a language foreign to her. They both slowly sat up as their laughter subsided. Hiccup reached over and lifted the bowl slightly off of her head, only enough to look her in the eyes, which were filled with childish happiness. Well, that and a mix of water and soda. 

"Wha-what in Thor's name were you doing?" He asked as laugher was still bubbling from his chest. 

"I-I'm sorry!" Jack laughed, a pink blush still staining her pale cheeks. "But, y-you just looked so," she paused, searching for a good word, "I dunno, out of it!" She giggled. Hiccup chuckled along with her. 

"Well, remind me to never let my guard down around you." He said with a happy grin, removing the bowl from Jaclyn's head. "I've never felt so sticky." He chuckled, his freckles reappearing as his blush faded.   
"Heh, oh? Really?" Jaclyn asked him suggestively, wagging her eyebrows up and down. Hiccup paused before his blush returned, heavier than before.   
••••  
••••  
••••  
••••  
"I-i didn't mean that the way it sounded!" He exclaimed, flustered. Jack just giggled before slowly standing up. Hiccup followed her up, and was confused when she bent down again. She had picked up a Popsicle, opened it, and began to eat it in a slightly suggestive way. Not too dirty, but normal people definitely didn't eat like that. 

"Well, at least we're beating the heat." Jaclyn said conversationally. "I guess since I got you all dirty, I owe you a shower now." She continued, further confusing the dripping Hiccup. She glanced at him with half lidded eyes before looking away. "And since I've already wasted so much precious food and water, it'd be a crime for us to each take our own shower, wouldn't it, Hiccup?" The soda covered woman asked as she returned her icy gaze back to him. Hiccup's face was red and expression full of disbelief. "Hmm?" She asked him, raising a brow. 

"Wha-bu-I, I mean, I," Jaclyn smirked as she continued to give her Popsicle long licks. "I, I uh." Jaclyn giggled as she sauntered over to the closed door leading into her house, her hips once again possessed a gentle sway. 

"What's the matter?" Jack taunted as she turned back to the shirtless man, sticking her chest out ever so slightly. "Is the heat getting to your head, or are you worried I'll be to hot for ya?" Hiccup's shocked expression morphed into a more confident one. A sly grin was dancing across his face and his eyelids lowered. He approached Jack, and for a second, she felt like prey that Hiccup was stalking. He rested both his forearms on either side of Jaclyn's head, caging her between them. He had a predatory look on his face. 

"How about I give you a real reason to feel hot?" He smirked. Jaclyn smirked back as she leaned closer to his face, wrapping her sticky arms around his slick neck. Their lips met and it started out sweet but escalated quickly. The parted for breath briefly, both panting. 

"I'd like that." Jack smirked again before she dove right back into the kissing. Hiccup's right hand traveled down her side to cup her waist. Jack lifter up her left leg and wrapped it around his hip, and Hiccup's hand moved to the underside of her cool thigh. As Jack raised her hips, she made contact with Hiccup's mini-me and he growled into their kiss, pressing up against Jaclyn more. As the making out continued, Jaclyn began groping blindly for the doorknob. Jack broke the kiss so she could find it, and Hiccup attacked her neck with licks and bites. Jack gasped loudly as he hit her sweet spot right on the area where her collarbone met her neck. 

When she finally managed to open the door, Hiccup picked her up, forcing Jaclyn to wrap her legs around his waist as he carried her inside, causing friction to ignite between their sexes. He kicked the door closed behinds him as he carried her to the kitchen. He set her on the cold countertop as he resumed marking her neck, moving his hips agains her's. Jack ran her fingers though his sweaty hair and played with his braids for a few moments longer before reaching around and letting her dirty white hair cascade down her shoulders and back. 

"Where's the shower?" Hiccup growled suddenly. His voice was much deeper now, and Jack felt warmth surge through the lower part of her body as he spoke. 

"U-upstairs." Jack moaned out. "F-first door on the, right." Hiccup picked her up once again, cupping his hands under her bum to keep her secure as he trudged upstairs. Every once in a while, Jaclyn would feel him give her ass a squeeze. As he carried her through her empty house, Jack threw off her soaked tank top, now only wearing a bra over her chest. 

Once Hiccup reached her bathroom, he shifted Jack onto his hip, like she was a child, and opened the door with his now free hand. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He set her on the bathroom counter, pressing her back against the mirror, and they kissed again. Hiccup ran his hand up and down Jack's pale side, slowly reaching up to her breasts, sliding a warm, calloused hand under her bra. Jaclyn thought it was cute that he was giving her time to change her mind. Not that she would, she wanted this guy more than she had in a long time she thought as the room filled with moans and pants. 

Jack leaned into Hiccups chest as she reached around behind her and undid her bra, throwing it somewhere in the foggy room. Hiccup seemed to have taken off his shoes and socks, and was working on his pants. Jaclyn thought he was taking to long, so she began pushing his pants down with her bare feet. Now only in his underwear, Hiccup carried Jack into the shower, closing the curtains behind him. Soon, a pair of boxers, khaki short shorts, and boy shorts were thrown over the top of the shower curtain. Jaclyn turned the shower head on and soon the room was filled with a light mist and the sound of passionate moans. 

••••  
••••  
••••  
••••  
~~

Jaclyn was lying in her messy bed, feeling pleasantly drowsy from the events that had just transpired. A comforting weight was lying across her midsection, thought she knew that it was Hiccup's arm wrapped around her. Her hand was intertwined with his as he unconsciously rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand. She could feel the heat of his bare chest against her back as they lay together. She assumed Hiccup had fallen asleep, due to the fact that she could feel the even rise and fall of his chest, not to mention tiny puffs of breath against the back of her neck. As Jaclyn lay between sleep and wakefulness, her mind began to wander. 

Even though she barely knew him, she really did like Hiccup, and she wanted to get to know him. Her last boyfriend was a crazy, manipulative bastard who struck fear in the hearts of children. Jack always thought he looked like the Boogeyman. Ever since she broke up with him, she'd been weary of letting people get to close. Sure, there was the occasional boy, but they were never interested in her romantically, and Jack was always certain they'd be gone the next morning. Hopefully Hiccup wouldn't see this as a one time thing. Hopefully they'd go on dates and they would be romantic and sappy. She really liked Hiccup, and felt she could trust him. And although Hiccup was a little rough with her at times, he never was so intentionally. During their afterglow, Hiccup whispered sweet nothings into her ears and kissed her gently, lovingly, with affection. It was more than anyone else had done for her, even Pitch, who was nicer in the beginning. She hoped Hiccup wouldn't run away. 

"Don't worry," Hiccup said, his voice startling her from her thoughts, "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Unless you want me too." His voice was soft and honest. Jack didn't know she'd been talking out loud. She turned to him with wide eyes. He cupped her cheek with his large hands and Jaclyn closed her eyes as she leaned into the touch. She also didn't realize she'd been crying until Hiccup brushed a tear from her cheek with his thumb. He kissed her on the forehead before he pulled her closer. Jack buried her face into his chest, wrapped her arms around him and tangled her legs with his. She cried softly as he pet her head and held her close. He softly sang in the foreign language from earlier, and eventually, Jaclyn drifted into a deep sleep. 

~~

When Jaclyn woke up a few hours later, the sun was setting and she was in bed, alone. She sat up in a hunched position with the blankets pooling in her lap. She began to softly cry but was cut off when her bedroom door opened softly. Hiccup was standing in the doorway with a tray of food in his hand, a sheepish look on his face. And unfortunately, he was wearing boxers. But he also had her blue sweatshirt. 

"Sorry." He whispered as he walked closer to the bed. "Did I wake you?"

"No." She said shaking her head. Hiccup smiled sweetly before he set the tray of food on her bed and handed her her hoodie. She looked up at him curiously. 

"I thought you'd be hungry." He explained as he crawled into the bed behind her. After she pulled her hoodie over her head, she decided upon what she wanted to eat. She squeaked when she was lifted up and placed in Hiccup's lap. She shivered a bit at the transition from cold air to hot body. As she took an apple from the tray, she felt Hiccup begin to play with her messy white hair. 

"What're you doing?" She asked him curiously. 

"Braiding your hair." He said softly. "If that's okay with you."

"Why wouldn't I be okay with it?" She asked, taking a bite of her apple. 

"Because, in my culture, to braid someone else's hair is a sign of trust, intimacy, and com-formality." He explained. "It's reserved for family members and significant others only." He went on. 

"So, wait," Jack said after a moment of thoughtful silence, "are you, claiming me?" She asked slowly. 

"In a way, yes. But only if you accept me. Then, I will belong to you as much as you would belong to me." Hiccup told her. 

"But, you've already got braids in your hair." Jaclyn pointed out. "How'll people know that it's saying I'm taken our whatever?" She asked curiously. Hiccup chuckled. 

"Usually, we put bead on our braids, each marked with different runes." He clarified. "The beads would show my rank as Chief's son and my craft as a blacksmith or mechanic." Jack giggled. "Yes, a little silly, but very helpful. I usually keep them in, but I don't want to lose them at work, so I usually keep them in a wooden box in my truck." 

"Awesome." Jaclyn said, fascinated. "What about the, other one?" She asked as she took another bite of her apple. 

"The one that says we're a couple?" He asked. 

"Yeah." She said with her mouth full. 

"Well, they're called courtship beads, and the runes either spell out your partner's name or their family line." 

"What would my braids be then?" She asked, tilting her head back to look at him. 

"Well, if you decide to court me," she giggled and Hiccup rolled his eyes, "you'd have a braid with the Chief's rune on it, and a second with my last name on it."

"But since you're gonna be chief, wouldn't they be the same?" Jaclyn asked skeptically. 

"No." Hiccup replied, still working on her braid. Jack had long hair. "Sometimes the line for chief changes, so everyone, regardless of rank, has a separate family rune." Jack hummed. 

"Tell me more please?" She asked hopefully. Hiccup chuckled and told her more about his ancient culture. By then, he'd finished the courtship braid and was now braiding all of her hair in one large, intricate braid. Hours passed, and at some point, when Hiccup mentioned ritualistic songs, Jaclyn asked him to sing her one. He conceded, and began to sing a courtship song, the one his parents danced to on their wedding night. When he finished, Jack was barely awake. 

"That was nice." Jack mumbled as she snuggled into Hiccup's chest. 

"So?" He asked. 

"So, what?" She asked tiredly. 

"Do you accept my courtship?" He clarified with a low chuckle. 

"Oh." Jack said, realizing what he meant.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Hiccup said sadly. "I know that we just met, and that this is a lot to take in, but if you," he rushed out. 

"Yes." Jack said. 

"Huh?" Hiccup asked, dumbfounded. This time, Jaclyn giggled. 

"I accept your courtship." She said, giggling again. "But, can I braid your hair tomorrow? I'm to tired to do it tonight." 

"Sure." Hiccup said as he hugged her, his voice sounded relieved and happy. "Good Night."

"G'night." Jack yawned as Hiccup set the plate on the nearby nightstand before lying down. Jack was resting halfway on Hiccup's chest and halfway on her mattress. She drifted into a peaceful sleep to the sound of Hiccup's humming. She knew he wasn't going anywhere. 

~~~

After they'd been dating a few months, Jack drew up the courage to confess that fact that she had taken pictures of Hiccup's butt and back when he was working on her car. This, of course, made the male quite flustered, and Jack just laughed at the absurdity of the statement. To anyone watching, they looked rather crazy. And maybe they were, but they didn't care. Everything was perfect for now. 

Or it would be, if Jaclyn ever learned how to braid properly. But, they'd work on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❗️FYI❗️
> 
> A lot of the braid stuff is somewhat assumed based off of dwarvish culture (see: Hobbit) and since I've noticed that Norse and Dwarvish cultures seem to be similar, I kinda just used that. Sorry if that upsets anyone. Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I can't write smut, (I've never really tried so I don't actually know. Again, assuming.) HOWEVER!!!! If people want a seperate chapter with just the smut, comment bellow. 
> 
> And Question!!
> 
> Should I start a Fem!JackxHiccup Compilation Series? For all those who like rule 63 Jack better. Let me know if I should in the comment area!!!
> 
> ~I love all your yummy faces~


	11. Second Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried writing a story with punk Jack and nerdy Hiccup, but they always ended up being really sad and angsty. But this story is only slightly punk/nerd and does have some angst (not as much as it did in the first draft though.) 
> 
> Some (many) bits based off of the Archive story Window Shopping (by Archive user Kanamizaki) and Fanfiction.net story Trouble (by .net user Raincloud97). Go check out their stories! They're both so cute!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!
> 
> Partial nudity and mentions of smut/implied smut. If that bothers you, don't read.

Jack was in his room, lying on his bed, hot, sweaty, and bored. He absentmindedly fiddled with his snake bites as he stared at his phone. 

No New Messages: it read. 

Jack sighed a heavy, dramatic sigh before he let gravity pull him off of his bed and onto the floor. He now had his legs propped up against the side of his bed. 

"Ggaaaaaaaaahhhh!!" He groaned out to the empty room. He was alone in the house today, and all his friends were busy doing lord knows what. So, he had no one to entertain him today. Well, that was only slightly true. He had no one to interact with today, but he did know someone who would provide endless amounts of entertainment. The boy with dyed hair smirked to himself as he did a backwards somersault and got to his feet. He walked over to his bedside window and slowly opened up the curtains and his window. Sure enough, she was there. 

The 'she' in question, was none other than Hayden 'Hiccup' Horrendous Haddock III. She was the biggest nerd in their school, with her thick rimmed glasses and her slightly crooked, gaped tooth smile, and adorably baggy sweaters. She was the smartest kid in the entire high school. She got all A's, except in gym class, where she got a B+. But hey, everyone knew she was completely incompetent when it came to any sport related activity. But regardless of her academic brilliance, she was still bullied a lot. 

She did have friends, he knew, but a lot of the popular girls liked to establish their dominance using Hiccup as their victim. She never seemed to mind though, as her sass and smart mouth usually left the girls running with their tails between their legs. Her sassy comments were amusing to hear, but rather off putting, and so people tended to avoid her. Jack, however, loved her sass, especially on the odd occasion when it was directed at him. 

Now, you may be thinking that Jack's creepy. Always staring at her through her window and such. Maybe he was, but it wasn't his fault! Hiccup had a bad habit of leaving her window open all the time. He was pretty sure she didn't even own curtains. And she had the cleanest windows Jack had ever seen. He wasn't complaining though, she had a very nice body under all those sweaters. He'd never seen her fully nude, he did have some sense of privacy after all.

But Hiccup also seemed to enjoy just chilling out in a bra and a pair of boy shorts, so he'd seen her very close to nudity. Jack had seen her like that so often, that he'd even catch himself drawing her in said clothing on more than one occasion. (No one else saw, but he'd still feel stupid for doing it. They weren't poorly done drawings, he thought, but regardless. He kept these pictures in the bottom drawer of his bedside table, for when he felt, ah, particularly lonely.) What had he been talking about? Oh yeah! Hiccup's odd choice of casual clothing. 

The part that was the most torturous to Jack, was the fact that Hiccup seemed to enjoy dancing in these articles of clothing. And to the most erotic songs. It would always drive him fucking mad. And he was sure she did that part on purpose. 

Anytime she started dancing in her underwear, or she started jumping around, getting all hot and sweaty, Jack would quickly close his curtains. One such time, his actual window was open, and when he slammed his curtains together, he could very clearly her laughter over the sound of the music. She hardly acknowledged him at school, but he knew that she knew that he was watching her. He could feel it. 

And since he knew that she knew he was watching, and continued to dance around anyway, looking all hot and erotic, Jack felt he had been given a form of consent to watch her. He swore he'd seen her wink at him on the rare occasions when they made we contact. He too began to leave his curtains open as well, hoping to catch a glimpse of the young woman. He'd even started to go around shirtless as well, showing off his killer chest to the little nerd across the way. He'd wondered if she'd ever stared at him when he wasn't looking. 

Right now, though, Hiccup was lounging on her bed, reading a book. If she looked up, she'd be able to catch him staring. But she was very much enveloped in her book, to much so to notice him, despite how attention grabbing his white hair and piercings were. She was dressed in her underwear, as usual, but there was a new addition to the outfit. 

Fucking knee highs socks. 

Fuckity damnity fuck shit. Now, she looked equally hot and more adorable. So adorable, in fact, that Jack felt really dirty for of thinking something so adorable in such an inappropriate way. And the green color of the socks only made her gorgeous forest green eyes stand out more. His cold blue eyes roamed over the petite girl's body before stopping cold at her belly button. His eyes went wide and his jaw went slack. 

Was that a God damned belly button piercing?! Was this girl trying to kill him?! He'd thought her piercing free body was sexy enough, but with that piercing thrown into the mix, her attractiveness soared. Millions of questions bounced around in his brain. 

'When'd she get it? Did her father know she had it? Probably not, as he wasn't home 90% of the time. Did she get it for herself, or for someone else?' Things like that were racing through his brain at a thousand miles per second. Until they came to a screeching halt. 

Hiccup had slumped down onto her back some more, and she bent her legs up in front of her. Her bare knees where together and so where her tip toes, but her feet were a few inches apart, and Jack had to resist zeroing in on the now framed part of her body. She reminded Jack instantly of a stereotypical schoolgirl from one of those weird anime shows that Tooth made him watch with her. He was also trying to prevent his nose from bleeding, as that's what usually happened in those situations. (In the anime, he meant.) But back to Hiccup. 

Hiccup had marked her current page in her book before she set it down on her bed next to her. She threw her legs over the edge of the bed and began stretching. Her arms were pulled over her head and her chest expanded and stuck out some. She let her arms flop back down next to her and her bosom bounced a little. 

And she fucking giggled about it! Jack was sure that was not normal girl behavior. (He's got no idea. Most girls, when they get home, rip off the bra without a second thought.) Then she stood up and Jack debated looking away. Before he could reach a decision, Hiccup bent down, keeping her legs straight the entire time. She rested her hands on her floor for a moment. Then, to Jack's surprise, she grabbed the foot farthest from him and raised her leg. She was now doing a vertical split. Even more than that, actually, as Hiccup raised her leg over and passed her head. She was now bent at a slight angle as she stretched. Jack was impressed with her flexibility. 

Then she set her leg down and did the same with the opposite. The leg facing him. 

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck oh fuck ohfuckohfuckohfuckfuckfuck. 

Now, her right leg, the one closest to him, was raised over her head, completely exposing her inner thighs for Jack to see. Jack was sure his head was about to explode judging by the imaginary smoke he felt escaping his ears. 

'What the hell was all the stretching for anyway?! She didn't do any sports! At least, not that he knew.'

Hiccup kept the second leg up longer than the first, not that he was counting, and Jack had a feeling she knew he was watching. 

Suddenly, his phone rang, scaring the ever loving shit out of him. He jumped, hitting his head on the underside of the window, before he scrambled backwards and fell off his bed with a crash. Thank God his parents weren't home. He could hear loud and amused giggles coming from Hiccup's room and he just laid on the ground for a moment, biting back tears. He looked at his phone and say an unknown number, so he shut off his phone with an angry growl. 

"Hey!" He heard an amused voice call out. Jack froze as he slowly poked his head up. Hiccup was leaning out her window, her arms crossed under her chest. She had a cute little smile on her cute freckled face. Her button nose was scrunched up in her amusement. "Hey, you okay?" She asked, sounding equally concerned and amused. 

"Y-yeah," Jack called back as he sat on his bed again, "I'm, uh, I'm fine, thank you." He said as he nervously ran his hands through his messy hair. He winced when he felt bumps where he hit his head on the window and the floor. 

"You sure?" She laughed skeptically. "Sounded like a pretty nasty fall." She told him. 

"Well, I was, uh, distracted." He admitted with a blush. Hiccup smiled and tilted her head in confusion. 

"What had you so distracted, if I may ask?" She asked innocently. Jack half heartedly glared at her, though instead of her being afraid like most people, her smile just widened. 

"The Hell do you think?" He growled, looking away as a blush continued to stain his cheeks. Hiccup laughed louder. 

"I dunno, that's why I asked you." Jack rolled his eyes. 

"You're awful." Jack complained. Hiccup playfully stuck her tongue out at him. 

"So you're saying it was me?" Hiccup teased as she casually rubbed the spot where her collarbone met her neck. As she did this, she very subtly slipped one of the straps off her freckle covered shoulder. Jack's eyes widened and Hiccup laughed again. "I'll take that as a yes then." 

"You are such a tease!" Jack shouted at her, face still a hot pink color. Hiccup threw her head back as she laughed. 

"Not my fault you make it so easy, Frostbite." Hiccup shot back with a mischievous giggle and a wink. Jack's face now turned red. 

"Fuck you, Haddock." He grumbled, not having a better comeback. Hiccup wagged her elegant eyebrows at him. 

"You'd like to, wouldn't you, Jackie boy." She teased as Jack's blue eyes shot up to meet her green ones. They were a shade darker than usual. "C'mon then, I haven't moved." She said as she leaned forward more, giving him another wink. Jack looked at her slack jawed. Hiccup smirked at him and raised a brow. "Well? Are just going to sit there and stare at me like a fish or are you gonna come over her?" She asked him as she drew away from the window. 

Jack shook himself out of his dazed stupor and crawled out of his window into hers. Thank God they weren't to far apart, Jack thought as he tumbled into her bedroom. Jack slammed the window shut and pounced on the waiting Hiccup, who was giggling as he kissed and licked her. 

 

~~~

~~~

 

It came as a great shock to everyone when the two showed up at school the following Monday, hand in hand. Hiccup, the shy little nerd was dating the outgoing punk that everyone feared and admired. It was a very bizarre sight, with Hiccup in her oversized clothing and Jack, with his piercings and, for once, covered feet. 

(He had refused for a while, but Hiccup had convinced him that he could cut his feet and possibly get a disease at school. Everyone was dumbfounded, for not even his parents could get him to wear footwear.) 

Jack's friends, of course, were the most curious. They wanted to know why their slacker of a friend was dating the smartest student in the school. To everyone, it was clear the two were polar opposites. Why had the two gotten together?

After a few months, Jack's friends, and many others, began to see why it was a perfect match. They balanced each other out. Jack's professors and his parents were pleased when Jack's grades started going up. He was less troublesome, less distracting and focused more on academics. His friends noticed that Jack was calmer, happier, and was more open with them. He also acted nicer and more patiently with others, except for Hiccup's bullies, who he hated. 

Hiccup also changed. She was more social, laughed more, and was also happier. She wore nicer things (she wasn't dirty, she was very clean in fact, but she decided to buy and wear things that actually fit someone her size rather than someone Jack's size.) and participated more in group projects. She became friends with Jack's gang, and they loved her instantly.

The change was especially noticeable when the two were together. Hiccup would control Jack when his temper flared and Hiccup acted less nervous around him. Jack did focus on school work more at Hiccup's encouragement and Hiccup developed other interests that matched his. She was Jack's voice of reason and he was her shield when bullies went after her. As the days grew colder, Hiccup was often seen wearing Jack's blue hoodie. Overall, both seemed to be the happiest couple, despite how odd they looked together. 

 

~~~

Jack was cuddling with Hiccup as they sat on her bed. She was in his lap reading a book and weary his sweatshirt. He always liked when she wore it, as it basically said that she was taken and he didn't have to worry about other guys. Not that he had to regardless, Hiccup wasn't one to be disloyal, but it prevented other guys from even thinking about it. It was probably what scares him the most, Hiccup leaving him that is. 

She was amazing, smart, beautiful, talented, witty, and could do so much better. He was just a good for nothing punk who didn't follow that rules and made a mess wherever he went. People saw his piercings and would immediately avoid eye contact with him, assuming he would only cause pain and trouble. 

In fact, that's what Hiccup's father, Stoic Haddock had thought when he walked in on them studying together in her room. He'd almost strangled the white haired stranger that had his daughter firmly planted in his lap when he saw them. It took Hiccup threatening bodily harm that made the man cease his attack. Jack hid behind Hiccup as she explained that they were dating. Stoic was home a lot more after that. 

But his parents adored her, how couldn't they? They cooed and awed over how shy and adorable she was. Jack liked that too. His mum and sister would squeal anytime they showed affection towards each other. Emma, at one point, asked what Hiccup saw in him. Jack didn't hear the answer, because his father had needed him. And the question ate at him. 

What did she see in him? He was, as he said, trouble. No one in their right mind would have stuck around. So, why did she?

"Hey Hiccup?" He asked her suddenly. 

"Hmm?" She asked, turning to him and smiling. "What is it Jack?" She asked. 

"What do you see in me?" He asked her seriously. She cocked her head in confusion. 

"Huh?" 

"Emma asked what you saw in me," he went on, "I've been wondering the same." Hiccup gazed at him before she sighed and set down her book. She turned in his lap to face him, resting on her knees as she did, resting her hands on his shoulders. 

"Jack, to me, you are one of the kindest and most caring of people I've ever met." She said. Jack lowered his eyes, not believing her. Hiccup reached her hand down to his cheek and brought his face back to hers. Her eyes were full of honesty. His were full of unshed tears. "I mean it Jack. I don't care that you die your hair or that you have more piercings than I can count on both hands. Even if you do have a bit of a temper, and you don't always think before you act, I've never met a more loving person." She said as she kissed him gently. He pulled her close as he cried into her chest. Hiccup cooed softly as she pet the back of his head. 

"I love you." He mumbled into her chest. 

"Huh?" Hiccup asked, having not heard him. Jack leaned his head back and tilted his gaze up to meet hers. He was smiling despite the tear stained cheeks. 

"I love you Hiccup." He repeated. Hiccup's expression became shocked and confused before it morphed into a happy smile. 

"I love you too, Jack." She said with half lidded eyes. Jack smiled as she bent down for a loving kiss. Her hands were on either side of his face and Jack had his hands rested on her waist. They continued to kiss, both feeling happier than they had in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, why are my stories involving so much smut all of a sudden?! My gosh, I might have to change the rating!! Hope you enjoyed regardless! And again, should I make a Fem!JackxHiccup Compilation? Let me know ASAP!!!!


	12. Bank Robbery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of actual HiJack fluff until the end. Mostly Hiccup being a fucking BAMF. 
> 
> Warning!!!
> 
> Contains: cursing, blood, robbery, and other criminal acts. If you don't like that, don't read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup, I feel, is a badass who doesn't get a lot of credit. If she was in a tight situation, she'd use her mind to figure a way out. And a little brawn, cuz Hiccup is stronger than anyone gives her credit for.

Hiccup was bored. In a bank, doing nothing in particular but waiting in long lines, one tends to get very bored. And so, to keep herself occupied and prevent herself from having a mental collapse, Hiccup's mind wandered off into 'Lala Land', where dragons played and long boring lines were considered illegal. Apparently, her mind got very lost deep in her dragon abundant world. But she didn't know that until two sharp pains erupted in her lower left leg, causing her to fall to the ground with a loud thud. 

What the actual fuck?!

Hiccup's thought process didn't go beyond that for a few moments because, ow fuck she felt like she'd just been shot! What the Hell just happened? What is? Wait.

Is that gun?

Oh. 

She had been shot, turns out. She'd been so deep in her day dream, that she completely ignored the two armed robbers that had enter the bank and began screaming their heads off for people to get down on the ground and into one area. Y'know, typical robber dialogue, not terribly original. And as everyone else did as commanded, Hiccup remained oblivious. This apparently really pissed off the two robbers, so they shot her, twice, in a nonlethal place of her body. She hadn't heard the gunshots when they were fired, only felt them as they pierced skin and bone. 

And it fucking hurt like a bitch. 

They probably only shot her to prove that they had ammo, as they weren't very experienced robbers. Later, it would be explained to her that the two stood awkwardly looking at each other for a few moments, not knowing what to do with her. But she wouldn't know that until later. 

Right now, she was still in immense pain and she was trying to ignore that and prevent her wounds from bleeding anymore. Before she could cover her wounds, however, a boot landed right next to her head. She slowly glanced up to the gun pointed at her head. 

"Y-you won't move if you know what's good for ya!" A wavering tenor voice yelled at her, not very confidentially. Hiccup gave the man a dead pan look. 

"You're kidding, right?" She dared to asked the masked man. Apparently, she'd lost enough blood that her brain couldn't sense when she needed to keep a cap on her sarcasm. "My leg is bleeding. I need to stop the bleeding so I don't lose a leg. I wouldn't have to move if you hadn't so stupidly shot me." She huffed at him, repositioning herself into a fetal position so she could gain better access to her leg. "Honestly, I don't do what you say and you fucking shoot me? Twice?! What the Hell's the matter with you?" 

The robber looked much less confident now, judging by his body language, not that he had much in the first place. Hiccup heard a frustrated groan from somewhere behind her, and she heard heavy footsteps approach her. Moments later, another larger figure stood in front of her. Their arrival was followed by a swift kick to the stomach. Not the first robber's stomach, her's. She almost puked due to the force, and she clutched her stomach, which was now blossoming with pain. 

"Shut the fuck up you little bitch!" The second hooded man screamed with a Boston accent. His outburst was followed by shocked gasps, undoubtedly coming from the other civilians. Hiccup's mind was becoming fuzzy and her ears were ringing. 

"I think you mean, 'shoot' the fuck up." Hiccup said, giggling at her awful play on words. More kicks, this time, to the chest. Hiccup swore she heard, and felt, a few ribs crack and/or break after the multiple hits. Now it hurt every time she drew breath. Did she have a death wish? It seemed her mouth wanted to kill her. 

"I said, shut up!" The larger man bellowed in rage. 

"No," Hiccup wheezed pathetically, "you said 'shut the fuck up you little bitch'." Hiccup corrected, throwing in a slight accent to match. A third blow, to the stomach again. This time, Hiccup did throw up a little, bile and blood came out. He then hit her over the head with his pistol, causing Hiccup to see stars. The second man was becoming irate. Hiccup idly decide they needed names as blood dropped down her temple and onto her eyelashes. She couldn't keep referring to them as 'first and second man/robber' in her head. She decided to call the first, smaller one Alex and the second, larger one Steven. She always hated that name, Steven. Her cousin was named Steven, she remembered. Maybe that's why they didn't get along so well. How silly. 

"I'm two minutes away from popping some caps in that pretty little head of yours." Steven growled deeply. Hiccup could feel her cheek, temple, torso, and leg wounds with every movement now. 

"Go ahead, the world would thank you for it." She responded, unfazed. The other two dozen or so captives collectively gasped at her statement. Steven fumed. 

"I mean it!" He warned, raising his pistol. Hiccup shrugged as best she could, despite the immense pain in her, well, everywhere. 

"So do I." She said as calmly as she could manage, the blurred edges of her vision fading. She could hear faint murmurs and gasps come from other nearby hostages. They were probably wondering if she had a death wish. She thought about if she really did want to die. She didn't, really. She just wanted to distract them. "Go ahead, do it." She ordered, doing her best to look Steven in the eye. "But the more time you waste on me, the less time you'll have to get what you want and escape." She informed him matter-of-factly, trying to keep the whines of pain out of her voice. "The cops will arrive soon, and you will go to jail." Alex seemed fearful, but Steven just smirked at her. 

"Can't get in even if they did." Steven proclaimed, much to Hiccup's confusion. "We locked the front doors. No one'll get in, or out." Hiccup gave him a flat look. 

"And the back door?" She asked, raising a brow. Steven's aura of confidence deflated. "Seriously?" Hiccup asked, annoyed. She felt a bit light headed now, and she could see the large pool of blood emerging from the holes in her left calf. It had spread to meet the tiny pool near her head from where she'd thrown up earlier. It was a bit concerning, Hell, her bleeding at all was concerning. But her legs were rather close to her head so she thought it wasn't as worrisome as it might have been. 

"Cori!" Steven barked. Al-Cori, startled. 

"Y-yes?" He responded. 

"Go n' lock the back door!" 

"R-right!" Cori responded before running off. Steven turned back to face her. 

"Well that's one problem solved." He said, his smirk returning with a sickening pleasure to it. He crouched down next to her. "Anything you gotta say with dat smart ass mouth a yours?" He asked her, cupping her face with one of his hands, using his palm to put pressure on her bruised cheek and his thumb to press against her bleeding temple. While he was distracted, Hiccup saw in her peripheral that his gun was held very loosely in his remaining hand. Hiccup smirked up at him, which confused Steven. 

"Yeah." She said simply before darting her hand out to grab the shaft of the hand gun and kicking him in the side with her uninjured leg, knocking him to the ground. Steven's grip on the pistol wasn't tight enough, and Hiccup was able to secure the gun in her hands. As Steven tried to recover from the blow, Hiccup rolled away and shakily got to her feet. She heaved herself towards a countertop to balance against. "Get on your stomach and put your hands where I can see them."

Steven stared at her, gob smacked. Hiccup was leaning heavily against the counter, using her left hand as stabilization. Since her left leg was injured, putting any weight on it would be searing. And if she rested all her weight on her good leg, she would be very unbalanced and topple easily. Well, that and the fact that she was feeling extremely light headed at this point. Leaning against the counter would provide more support and coverage. Steven still did not move from his sprawled position on the ground. 

"You haven't got the balls." Steven said with disbelief. Hiccup simply raised a bloodied brow before she shot him in the kneecap. Steven's bass voice went up an octave as he screamed in pain. The blood from his wound seeped on to the floor, not far from the pool that was Hiccup's own blood. She found it funny that there was a little trail from where she lay earlier to where she now stood. By now, she could faintly make out the sound of many sirens through her fog filled mind. 

"I'll shoot ya again 'f ya dn't keep still." She warned him. She looked to one of the other huddled up civilians. She gestured to Steven. "One 'f you try'n restrain 'im." Hiccup said in an authoritative voice, despite her slight slurs. One of the bank workers got up and went back behind the counter, most likely going to get some food or what not. While she was following the woman's movements, Hiccup didn't even notice that Steven had another gun on him. Until someone screamed that is. 

She turned back to Steven right as he pulled the trigger. A scream was ripped out of her when she was hit in the hip, but she shot her gun as well. She hit Steven in his shoulder joint, a scream came from him also. His shooting arm went limp. Now, the sirens outside echoed along with the screams and gunshots. Hiccup prayed someone would intervene soon, because she could barely stand or see out of her left eye. 

"Okay, Steven," Hiccup growled. Steven looked at her, confused. "That's what I'm callin' you since I'dn't know your name." She supplied. 

"My name, is Jeff." He said brokenly. Seriously? What a boring name. It was also probably the least threatening name ever. She liked Steven better. 

"Kay, Jeff, I'm gonna let them walk out. If ya move, I'll kill ya." Was talking always this hard? Just then she heard footsteps swiftly approach. Soon, Cori appeared, looking flustered. Before she could do anything though, the civilian who was closet to him hit him over the head with a desk lamp. The man collapsed onto the ground, so Hiccup didn't question why a fucking desk lamp was heavy enough to knock out a full grown man. While her back was turned, Jeff had lunged at her, knocking her and the people nearest him over. 

Her head collided with the cold granite floor, and Hiccup had accidentally shot him due to the sudden pain. She hit him in the stomach and was now bleeding all over her. She sincerely hoped he didn't have any diseases that could be transferred by blood. She'd be screwed. During this time, he had managed to get her in a one armed chokehold. She felt light headed, incredibly so now, and her grip on her gun went slack. She could faintly hear it clatter to the floor. 

Soon after the last shot rang out, policemen burst onto the scene. The leader shouted for the civilians to leave and for Jeff to release her. Due to the blurriness of her vision and the ringing in her head, it took her a few moments to realize that it was her father, Stoic, who was in the lead. Go figure. 

"Release the woman now, or we will open fire!" A recognizable Australian voice pierced the fogginess, though it sounded like she was hearing it underwater. 

"Go ahead." Jeff taunted. "I'm not leaving here less I take this bitch with me." Hiccup could practically hear her father's temper rising. 

"If you hurt her, I swear I will blow your brains out!" She heard the voice of Jack, her fiancé, threaten him fiercely. Aww, how sweet. He was all fierce and such. Cute. 

"'Id like to see that." Jeff sneered. "Seems you care 'bout her. I hope you enjoy seeing her die." He chuckled evilly. Uh, no. No no, Hiccup had no intention of letting this idiot be the death of her. Haha, fuck that. 

"Sorry," Hiccup said, not at all sorry, "but I've no intention of diein' today, thnk you very much." She said as she swiftly elbowed him right where his newest bullet wound was. This caused him to curl up on himself, letting Hiccup wiggle away with the last of her strength. A few of the officers seized Jeff, but Jack ran over to her, scooping her up bridal style and rushing her to the nearest ambulance. 

"Took ya long enough." Hiccup joked horsily. Jack just stared at her, shocked. 

"Hiccup! You idiot! I swear to God I'm never letting you near a single gun ever again!" He yelled at her. "And if I ever find out that you mouthed off to someone who could kill you, I'm going to tie you up and never let you leave the house! Do you hear me?" He sounded furious, but Hiccup could see the tears streaming down his face. And feel them, due to the fact they were landing on her bruised cheek. It was rather soothing, actually. 

"I knew you'd save me at the last secnd, right afte' I'd done mosta the work." Hiccup giggled in a slightly hysterical way. "Have I eva told ya how amazinly yummy ya look in uniform?" Hiccup asked him dreamily. Jack knew she was in shock as he laid her out on a waiting gurney, pressing his tears stained cheek against her blood soaked hair before she was whisked away inside the ambulance. Jack watched the ambulance for a few moments before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw his boss, Hiccup's father, looking down at him. 

"What're ya doin'?" Stoic asked him. "Don't leave her side boy." Stoic said sternly. "If I find out she's been let alone, I'll be havin' a talk with ya." Jack's watery blue eyes widened before he nodded and hurriedly scrambled into the ambulance after his bloodied fiancée. Stoic watched as the ambulance sped down the road, sirens blaring and lights flashing in that annoying but ultimately helpful way, before turning to the bloodied monster that dared hurt his baby girl. He smiled at the pathetic state he was in, feeling proud of his little Hiccup. 

While Hiccup was darting in and out of conciseness, Jack tightly held her hand, which was slippery due to all the blood covering it. Jack couldn't tell if it was hers, or that of the bastard who'd shot her. As he thought about what his Hiccup had to go through, his grip tightened in rage. More tears slid down his face, leaving trails in the tiny bit of transferred blood, as he continued to look upon the dire state Hiccup was in. He could only imagine the pain she was enduring at the moment. 

Hiccup opened her dazed green eyes and focused them on her fiancé, feeling calmed by his presence. He was wearing an unattractive scowl on his face. 

"Hey," Hiccup croaked out through the oxygen mask wrapped around her face, "I luv you." She slurred as best she could. Jack smiled as he bent down to rest his forehead against hers, which was beaded with sweat. Jack felt awful for his little Hiccup, but she kept smiling, and he knew she'd make it out alive. His Hiccup was a fighter, that much was obvious, and she was not going to give up. Neither was he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably going to delete chapter eight since its on my second Compilation of Fem!Jack stories now. But idk. I'm leaving chapter 11 on here because it's hella long and it took me about 20 minutes to upload.
> 
> Also, I've never been shot, so I've no idea how someone reacts under that kind of trauma. My description is prolly not that accurate. Sorry


	13. Win some and Lose some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened. It just kinda came out. It's pretty messy you guys. Really messy, bring your own mop party please. Idek.

Jack was lying on his couch one hot Summer night, alone and sad. He would have been sleeping upstairs in his room with Hiccup, but they had gotten into a fight over something or other and he'd been banished to the couch. He couldn't even remember what they'd been fighting about, really. 

He didn't mind sleeping on the couch. Really, he didn't, but the fact that he was sleeping alone on the couch made him sigh dramatically. After living with Hiccup for five years, he'd gotten used to sleeping next to her. Sleeping on his own felt strange. Especially since Hiccup liked to cuddle, which was fine by Jack, because he was a very huggy person and would touch Hiccup (not in a dirty way, perverts) any chance he got.

Now he was stuck downstairs with only their dumb cat Toothless to keep him company. Well, maybe dumb wasn't the right word. Their, annoying, cat, yeah that was better. Toothless was annoying. He was probably down here to make sure he didn't try to sneak into their room in the middle of the night. 

Stupid cat. 

Jack sighed as he got up and began pacing for what felt like the millionth time that night. He must've been a pretty noisy walker, because soon enough, a very disheveled Hiccup was making her way down the stairs. She was wearing one of his Burgess Uni tee shirts and a pair of brown gym shorts which barely peaked out from under her/his shirt. The shirt was so big on her, it looked almost like a short dress. It was very adorable actually. Jack dashed over to her and waited as she glared at him, her sleepy expression filled with annoyance. Jack swallowed nervously.

He wasn't scared of Hiccup, pfffff, crazy talk. Except he totally was because Toothless was sitting right behind him and Hiccup got mean when she was grouchy. When she was sleepy, she was adorable and easily manipulated because she was too tired to care about anything besides going back to sleep. When she was sleep deprived, it got crazy you guys. Sheer terror went down. 

"C'mon upstairs you doofus," Hiccup muttered under her breath. "You're keeping me up with all your pacing, and I'm hot so I need you to cool off," she said as she turned and trudged back up the stairs, her gym shorts swishing around her thighs. Jack smiled and jogged up behind her and lifting her into his arms. She growled and thrashed a bit, but gave up when Jack didn't relent. 

He carried her into their room and jumped onto their bed, which was a mess of tangled sheets. Hiccup crawled to her side of the bed and pulled Jack down onto it by the shirt. He flopped onto the bed and yanked his own shirt off, tossing it across the room somewhere and let Hiccup snuggle up to him. Jack wrapped his arms around his wife as she slowly drifted off to sleep. He too was about to fall asleep, just on the brink of sleep actually, when Hiccup spoke. 

"The dark lord is pleased. You shall not be consumed today," she groused out in her sleep gravely voice. Since Jack was caught off guard, this scared the shit out of him. 

"Oh dear God, what the Hell Hiccup?" he asked in a high pitched whisper. Hiccup just grinned evilly, not opening her eyes. 

"There is no Hiccup here anymore," she continued on, "only Tony now." 

"Hiccup, I swear, I will go back to the couch right now!" Jack threatened her shakily as he partially sat up. 

"Do not threaten me mortal," Hiccup hissed as she reached an arm up to pull him back down onto the bed. "I will be your undoing," she whispered into his ear with a hiss. Jack just lied there, not really sure what to do. "Good mortal," Hiccup cooed, resting her cheek against his as well as throwing her leg over both of his and placing an arm across his bare chest. Jack just grumbled. 

"I hate you," he whined. 

"Shhhhh sh sh sh," Hiccup hushed, bringing up a hand and placing a fingers over his lips, "sleepy time now. Hush hush." 

"I love you?" Jack said, not knowing what else to do or say. 

"I love you too," she cooed sleepily. And that's how they fell asleep. With Hiccup splayed across Jack's body and Jack sort of quietly freaking out. Hiccup slept great, but Jack felt stiff and tired from laying in one position all night long. He said it was fine, but Hiccup felt guilty about what had happened and gave him a back massage, which Jack wasn't going to oppose to or complain about, so win for him. 

The massage eventually led to other things, (hint hint nudge nudge) and when they were done with their 'bedroom activities', Jack told Hiccup about the creepy things she'd said. She was mortified, of course, and Jack laughed at how flustered she was. It was pretty dang cute. 

So yeah, Jack felt great. 

Until Toothless walked into their room and attacked him for touching his best friend. And that sucked, but hey, you win some you lose some. Plus, Toothless attacked him pretty frequently so Jack didn't worry about it to much. Plus, Hiccup would always play nurse afterwards and that was also pretty freakin cute. 

It was a great night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooooah nelly! Two chapters in one day? What're you doing with your life?! Nothing.  
> Does this qualify as crack? It's certainly random enough, but maybe not. There was no spontaneous dance number.


	14. Jokul Frosti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story about how Hiccup comes to believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare thyne feels! Taketh them and flee! Flee far away and never return!

Hiccup Haddock was babysitting the neighborhood kids one cold winter day. She sat on the porch as she watched the little kids run around her backyard, having loads of fun on the bright but cold day. Occasionally she'd check on Sophie to make sure she hadn't fallen, for the little messy haired blond seemed as clumsy as Hiccup herself was. She'd draw a basic sketch of the kids every now and then, when they actually stood still long enough. She glanced up at Pippa, who was hiding behind a snow man. She giggled as Cupcake took shelter behind her. As she glanced back down to her drawing, a gust of wind hit the front of her face and her nose got cold and tingly. She scrunched it up as a building sensation grew in her nose. 

"Achoo!" She sneezed in a very high pitch, causing all of the children to pause and look at her as if they were one unit. Hiccup blushed and smiled meekly as she sniffled slightly. 

"Bless you, Hiccup!" Jamie called from across the yard. 

"Thank you Jamie," she responded meekly and the children resumed playing. Hiccup went back to her drawing, though she had this odd feeling that someone was watching her. 

 

~~~

 

Jack was reclining on the snowy, shingle covered roof of some random house in some random town in some random state of some random country. There wasn't anything special about this particular house, or about the area itself (besides the fact that his pond was nearby), or so Jack thought. 

He'd decided to have a little fun with the multiple kids that were playing in the large backyard, hoping one would see him. 

They didn't. As usual. 

But for once, it wasn't the kids that had grabbed his attention; it was their adorable babysitter. 

When Jack first laid eyes on her, he thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. And that's saying something, cuz he's actually been all over the world. Her petite figure was bundled up in many layers of winter clothing, and her long auburn hair cascaded freely down her back, every once in a while being disturbed by his wind. When Jack had released a puff of air into her face, he'd received the most adorable reaction he'd seen out of anyone ever. He knew, he'd been around for 300 freakin years. 

Her vibrant green eyes had dilated as she prepared to sneeze and Jack, for a moment, was concerned that her abundant freckles were going to pop right off of her cute round face. And her name was Hiccup, which was the most adorable thing ever. But sadly, like everyone else on the earth, she couldn't see him. He stuck around anyway. 

He heard a few childish screams come from the yard and peeked his head down to see what the problem was. Turns out someone had hit the largest girl 'Cupcake' with one of the snow balls he'd made earlier and she wasn't to pleased. Jack found this rather amusing, so did Hiccup apparently, because she was trying to stifle her dorky giggles. Jack let himself slide off the roof until only his feet kept him from crashing head first into the ground. 

He just wanted to stare at Hiccup's cute face right now, thanks, and since she couldn't see him, it wasn't creepy. Be decided to 'nip her nose' again, because her first reaction was so damn cute. She, again, sneezed, though this time she jumped a bit. And again, all of the kids turned to her. 

"Hiccup, you okay?" A blond boy with comically large red glasses asked. Hiccup sniffled and nodded. 

"I'm fine, Monty," she reassured with a wave, "just Jokul Frosti up to his old tricks is all." Jack's eyes widened and his heart constricted. 

"Who's Jokul Frosti?" Jamie asked curiously as all the kids began approaching Hiccup. She smiled and set down her sketchbook. 

"Jokul Frosti, in my culture, is the spirit of winter and mischief," Hiccup explained to them. "He goes around the world bringing snow days and mischief to all. In my culture, he's said to be a winter sprite, but there's many versions of him around the world."

"What would he look like here?" The girl named Cupcake asked curiously. Hiccup thought on it a moment. 

"Well, here in the states, I believe he's called 'Jack Frost'," Hiccup said as the little girl with messy blond hair crawled into her lap. Jack fell off of the roof and barely managed to catch himself before he fell to the snowy ground. He stepped onto the porch and perched on top of his staff as he listened intently to Hiccup's stories. "I also believe he's described as a human looking teenager with wind swept white hair and ice blue eyes," she explained to the awed kids, though they still looked confused. Hiccup hummed as she thought again. 

"Ever heard the expression 'Jack Frost nipping at your nose'?" she asked them after a few moments. Most of them shook their heads, although one or two nodded. "Well, myths say that Jack Frost is behind that funny feeling you get when your nose gets cold."

"You mean like when you sneezed earlier?" The dark skinned boy with an orange hat on quipped smartly, causing the other children to laugh. Hiccup rolled her eyes with a little laugh of her own. 

"Yes, like that," she admitted with a little delicate laugh that made Jack's heart beat faster and his face feel warm. 

"So, he's like Santa Clause and the Tooth Fairy?" Jamie asked excitedly. 

"Yes, he's sort of like them," Hiccup said. "He was always my favorite legend, I think." 

"But the Easter Bunny is cooler," the second dark skinned boy with long hair muttered. 

"Bunny, hop hop hop!" squealed the youngest girl who was still in Hiccup's lap. Hiccup just laughed again and released the squirming preschooler. The other kids went back to their snowball fight, all arguing which of the childhood figureheads were the best. Hiccup went back to her drawing and Jack decided to join in on the winter fun. He wanted to show them a good time. 

"'Easter Bunny is cooler' my wintery butt," Jack muttered as he provided ammo with his staff. "I'm the coolest, literally! I'll show them, won't I?" He smirked as he prepared a 'special snowball'. 

 

~~~

 

Hiccup was watching the kids with growing amusement. She looked on curiously as they seemed to make snowballs very quickly, almost instantaneously. She squinted her eyes and looked more closely at the ground. Her green eyes widened when she realized she say footprints!

Okay, yes there where dozens of bootprints from the kids running around for the past two hours, but these were different. They were bigger, seemed to be bare footprints, and she'd see them appear without a body to make them. She was freaking out a bit but tried to stay calm. She was probably just imagining it. But still, it nagged at her brain. 

What could be causing them? No one was there to make them, unless..

No, that was silly. Jokul Frosti didn't really exist, of course not. But, still. She continued to watch the footprints. It was ridiculous, she told herself firmly, Jack Frost did not exist. 

But, another part of her mind argued, what if he did? What if he was real? What if he was here, in her backyard, right now? Hiccup scrunched up her eyes real tight for a few moments and then opened them. 

Nothing. 

That is, until a white haired, blue eyed stranger peaked his head out from the roof top, a staff coming down next to him. He was just staring at her with his intent blue eyes. 

And was he floating? What the hell?! Hiccup did what any sane, logical person would do if they saw some stranger floating in front of them without any means of an explanation. 

She screamed. 

This, understandably, startled the crap out of the kids and the boy. They all stopped what they were doing and ran over to her worriedly and the boy crashed to the ground with a loud 'oomph!' Hiccup was even more startled when they freaking walked through him! Like he wasn't even there!

"Hiccup!" Pippa asked her worriedly. "What's wrong? Are you okay? We heard you scream!" Hiccup's eyes flickered from the teen to Pippa and the other concerned children. 

"I-I'm fine, Pippa, thank you," Hiccup said unsteadily. "You, you all go back to playing. I'm fine, r-really," she tried to assure them. They didn't really believe her she knew, but they left her be all the same. Thank the Gods for it. There was no way she'd be able to explain that it was a floating boy that had scared her. Once they had resumed playing, she turned her attention to the blue eyed boy, who was still floating next to her. 

"He-hello?" she asked him timidly. "A-are you okay? Who are you?" The boy looked behind him and his staff and then back at her. He pointed to himself in disbelief. 

"Are you talking to, me?" he asked her slowly, his blue eyes widening. She gave him an annoyed look. 

"No, I'm talking to the other mysterious floating boy with white hair. Y'know, the one behind you? Of course I'm talking to you," she huffed sarcastically. Seriously, if the guy wasn't so fricken cute she'd scold him for how stupid he was acting. The handsome boy continued to stare at her. She waved her hand in front of his face and snapped her fingers a few times. "Uh, are you okay?" He seemed to realize what he was doing, for he shook himself before landing on the ground next to her. He seemed ecstatically happy. 

"You, you can see me?" he asked with wide, hopeful blue eyes. 

"Yes?" she answered, wondering where he was going with that. His beautiful blue eyes dilated. 

"You can see me! She sees me! Oh my moon she sees me!" He said those last two more so to himself. To her surprise, he did a backflip onto the porch railing and did an odd little dance with his shepherds crook. "Oh my moon, you- you can see me!" he exclaimed, smiling at her happily. To her surprise, tiny fluffy snowflakes began to fall around her. But, she was under the porch roof, how in the world?

"But you didn't answer my question," Hiccup said, trying to get back on topic. "Who are you?" The boy looked at her, shocked, before he hopped down from his perch. 

"Well," the boy said, looking away from her, "I'm Jack Frost." Hiccup's eyes widened in disbelief. 

"Haha, but no, seriously, who are you?" Hiccup asked again, this time in a more stern tone. 

"I am being serious!" the boy squawked. "I really am Jack Frost!" he said desperately. 

"Yeah and I'm a unicorn," Hiccup countered quickly. "If you're really Jokul Frosti, then prove it," Hiccup pressed on, folding her arms over her bundled up chest. The boy thought desperately for a moment before a 'eureka' expression crossed his face. He sat down next to her in a cross-legged position And held his hands out in front of himself, like he was cupping something. Hiccup stared at them curiously, and was quite startled when a little figure of ice appeared in the shape of a dragon, resembling the one she'd just been drawing. It soon became animated and began flying around Hiccup's head, letting out silent roars. She let out a childish giggle as she followed it around with her head. 

It soon dissipated into thin air and she looked at him with awe in her eyes. 

"You really are Jack Frost," she whispered out. He nodded sheepishly. 

"So, what's your name?" he asked her shyly, like he was afraid she wouldn't tell him. 

"I'm Hiccup Haddock," she said as she stuck her hand out for him to shake. He looked at it with a confused expression before looking back up at her. "You, you're supposed to shake it silly," she prompted and he snapped his eyes back down to her hand. Slowly, like he was nervous, he took her hand in his own and squeezed it. Hiccup felt intense cold shoot up her arm and she hissed slightly. 

"You, you didn't go through me," he said as he took her hand in both of his. He brought her hand up to his face and began gently turning it over in his hand, examining it carefully. 

"Am I supposed to?" she asked as the cold subsided. "Is that why the kids walked through you earlier?" Jack looked up at her and nodded sadly. 

"They walked through me because they don't believe in me," he told her sadly. "I haven't been seen or felt by anyone in 300 years," he continued mournfully. Wow, Hiccup could actually feel her heart breaking. 

"You've been alone for 300 years?" she restated. He nodded in confirmation. Without hesitation, she pulled the boy into a hug. He froze up suddenly, not at all expecting the embrace. 

 

~~~

 

Jack didn't know what to do. His system was overrun with anxiety, happiness, and for the first time ever, warmth. Hiccup was like a little furnace but Jack found he didn't at all care. After a few minutes, he tentatively reciprocated the hug, and he couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy. Because finally, after 300 years, he wasn't alone. 

All to soon, Hiccup pulled away. She was smiling up at him, and Jack felt his insides heat up and become all fuzzy. He'd finally found someone to keep him company. He felt a wide smile threaten to crack his face in two. 

 

~~~  
~~~  
~~~

 

"Jack, you dumb floating icicle, give that back!" Hiccup shouted as she ran through the woods, like they always did. Sometimes, the kids Hiccup watched would join them now that they could see Jack, but not today. 

"Come and get it Hiccup!" Jack taunted behind him as he flew threw the trees. He faced forward again so he wouldn't fly into a tree, only stopping when he heard a loud 'thump' followed by a pained yelp. He looked behind him and say that Hiccup was lying on her side, clutching her leg. Jack's eyes widened. "Hiccup!" he shouted as he turned and dashed over to her. He knelt down beside her and cradled her in his arms. "Hiccup are you okay?" He asked frantically. 

To his surprise, Hiccup tackled him, pinning him to the ground and straddling his hips. She was smirking down at him, her long auburn hair falling around them like a curtain. Jack struggled a bit, but they ceased as he looked deep into her eyes. Hiccup began to giggle. 

"Gotcha snow cone," Hiccup giggled teasingly as she stuck her tongue out at him. Jack had an embarrassed scowl on his face before it to was replaced with a smirk. He leaned up and very gently nipped the tip of Hiccup's adorable button nose. She sputtered and her face turned red, giving Jack enough time to switch their positions. 

Now, Jack had Hiccup pinned down, her hair was splayed around her like a very large halo. Her legs were a bit stuck up in the air as Jack's pelvis and thighs cradled Hiccup's hips. Hiccup looked flustered until Jack began to laugh. She now wore and embarrassed frown. 

"Oh, that was so not cool Frost," she complained as a blush glowed on her angry face. Jack just laughed more. 

"About as uncool as you faking an injury to lure me over to you," he smirked down at her. Hiccup scoffed and looked away before giggling slightly. 

"You might be right, Jack," she said, looking him in the eyes. He green eyes were so beautiful today, sparkling with childlike happiness. Jack loved getting lost in those deep forests she called eyes. "You can let me up now," she laughed but he didn't respond. Hiccup grew concerned. "J-Jack, are you okay?" she asked him.

Before he even knew what he was doing, he was leaning closer to her. Hiccup herself had begun to slowly close her eyes and tilt her head forward, disregarding her slight confusion. Soon, the two had their eyes closed and their lips pressed against each other's. Both felt shocks when their lips came in contact with each other. Jack's lips were cold, but Hiccup had grown to like the minty scent that came with it, for it could also describe how he tasted. Hiccup's lips tasted sweet to Jack, like the best candy he'd ever eaten. All to soon, Jack broke the kiss, Hiccup whined a little as he pulled away. They stared at each other with wide eyes, a searing blush on each of their faces. Hiccup blinked, and Jack was flying off. 

She sat up, all alone in the forest now. She gently touched her lips, still feeling as though Jack was still pressed against her. She got up, feeling emotionally confused as she picked up her stolen sketch pad and shuffled home. 

 

~~~

 

She didn't see Jack for days. The kids all wondered where he'd gone, and Hiccup kept asking herself the same. Maybe she shouldn't have kissed him, but she knew she didn't imagine him kissing back. She knew how she felt about him in the time that she'd gotten to know him. She was sure that that day just confirmed the fact he felt the same way about her. But now he was missing and she had no way of finding him. Where had he gone?

 

~~~

 

It wouldn't be until two weeks later that the kids saw Jack again. But it was too late. For Hiccup, anyway. It was far, far too late. 

When Jack had first spotted all the kids huddled on Jamie's back porch he smiled and went to greet them, assuming they'd be happy to see him. He'd soon be proven very, very wrong. 

"Hey guys! Have you se-" he stopped talking when they realized that they were all crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked them hurriedly. "Why are you crying? Where's Hiccup?" They all began to cry harder, anguish obviously filled their tiny forms. He ran up to them and Sophie threw herself at him. She began to sniffle and whine and sob into his legs. 

"Hi-Hiccup's g-g-gone!" Pippa wailed as she cried into her hands. Jack's heart and stomach sank down to his feet. 

"Wh-what?" he asked as he nervously and shakily gripped his staff. "Wh-what do you mean H-Hiccup's gone?" he asked, though he was terrified of the answer. 

"She-,...she's dead!" Jamie moaned out as tears fell down his pale and blotchy face. Jack felt his world shatter around him. 

"What?!" he yelled in a broken disbelieving wail, tears pricking the edges of his vision. "Bu-but how?" He asked as he sank to his knees into the snow, and Sophie latched herself into his torso. 

"Sh-she was t-trying to-to save he-her cat f-from a-a h-house fi-fi-fire!" Claude wailed in broken tones, firmly clutching his shaking brother. "Bu-but the-the h-h-house f-f-fell in on h-her an an-an she," a heavy sniffle and irrepressible sob, "she didn't come out!" he finished quickly as he sobbed into his brothers chest. Jack felt his shattered world break and crumble into fragments of sand and blow away as tears ran heavily down his cold face. 

"Wh-when," Jack swallowed and forced his voice to be even, "when'd she, die?" he forced out wetly as he absentmindedly began petting Sophie's hair, which was now wet with his tears. 

"Y-yesterday," Monty sniffled as he corrected his skewed glasses. Jack's eyes widened. He stood up quickly, almost falling over with how fast he stood up. He did end up knocking Sophie over, and she landed in the snow with a tiny thud. 

"Yesterday?" his voice cracked as he croaked out the word. They all nodded. Jack's vision spun and morphed as tears continued to pour and dilute his vision. "I-I have to go," he whispered as he turned and flew off. "Wind!" he crowed pathetically. "Get me out of here!" And the Wind obeyed. As Jack flew threw the air, he wasn't even holding back his tears. As his tears dripped down his distraught face, he didn't even notice them transform into tiny, insignificant snowflakes. 

When he was dropped off over his pond, he stumbled and sprawled across the ice, his staff clattering and skittering just out of his reach. He curled in on himself and began sobbing hysterically into his hands. He didn't even notice the storm picking up around him as he continued to wail and scream in anguish. 

One day. 

If he'd been there one day earlier, Hiccup would still be alive. One Fucking day. It was his fault he wasn't there for her. It was his fault she was dead. It was all his fault. All because he'd been gone one day too long. He screamed angrily and brokenly into the snowstorm he'd been unknowingly conjuring as his emotions, and the storm, overtook him. He was so distraught, he didn't even notice when the storm began to swell and expand as he beat his fists into the frozen lake. He was so emotionally exhausted and spent, that he passed out right there on the spot he'd first died as the wind and snow billowed and roared around his unconscious form. 

 

~~~  
~~~  
~~~

 

It had been a few years since Hiccup's death, and so much had changed for Jack. He was a member of the Guardians now as the Guardian of Fun. He had more believers than ever before and he felt he could finally face Jamie and his friends. It was they who had defeated Pitch Black, and Jack was forever grateful. 

When North asked him how it felt to finally be believed in, Jack just smiled and said how great it felt to finally not be alone. He didn't tell North or the other Guardians about Hiccup and how she was his first believer. He didn't tell them about how he felt about her or about how she died. He didn't speak of her. Her memory was kept between him and the Burgess kids. 

Until one day, it wasn't a secret anymore. 

Jack was playing with his favorite kids when he saw the Aurora Lights. He groaned internally and told the kids he had to go. 

"Duty calls," he said apologetically as the kids groaned in disappointment. He waved to them as he flew off, the children calling their goodbyes into the wind. After Jack finally arrived at the North Pole, he saw the Guardians gathered around a raised platform, on it was a figure made out of crystal. 

"Hey guys. You called?" he greeted as he approached them. 

"Ah Jack! Just in time!" North greeted as he approached Jack, wrapping a tattooed arm around the eternal teenager. "Manny has chosen." Jack gave him a confused look. "New Guardian has been chosen." Jack reeled back, his blue eyes wide in shock. 

"What!" he shouted in surprise and slight anger. But he'd only been a Guardian for a couple years! Surely a new Guardian wasn't necessary, right?

"It's a very young spirit by the looks of 'er," Bunny said as he sat contemplating the newest edition. "Not even a decade old I'd reckon," he guessed. Jack tried to push down his jealousy of this new Guardian. Manny had left him in the dark for 300 years, and this mystery spirit got to hold Mim's hand right from the get-go. It wasn't fair. 

"And it's a girl!" Tooth squealed as she darted around the air sporadically, her feathers fluffed up in excitement. "I'm not going to be alone anymore!" she screamed, now happy crying. Jack rolled his eyes. What'd she have to complain for?

"So, what's our mystery girl's name?" Jack asked, bored, as he hopped onto the nearby table. Aster looked at the plaque with the girl's name engraved on it. 

"Uh, says 'ere that 'er name's Hiccup Fall." Jack froze where he stood, his ears ringing loudly even as Aster continued to speak. "Also says that she's in Burgess, Michigan. Hey Jack, isn't that where you're cove is?" Bunny asked turning to face Jack, but he was already gone. "Where'd the bloody show pony run off to now?" Aster grumbled with annoyance. 

"I don't know," Tooth said with concern. "You mentioned where she was, and he just took off. I hope he's okay," she said folding her hands together. 

 

~~~

 

Jack was flying faster than he ever had before. His blood was pounding in his ears as he approached Burgess, hoping this wasn't a dream. It couldn't have been a coincidence, that the new spirit was at his cove and was named Hiccup. He had to see for himself. But, what if she didn't remember him?

Jack's flights stuttered and he fell freely for a moment. His heart began to beat in fear. What if she didn't remember? What if she had no idea who he was. What if, in this life, she didn't like him? What if she hated him?!

He wouldn't let that happen, he thought with determination as he flew over Jamie's house. Even if she doesn't remember me, as long as she's here, I'll be happy. 

He caught sight of his pond and touched down onto the surface, looking around. No one seemed to be there. It was very quiet and looked empty. Maybe Aster was wrong about where Hiccup was. He sighed sadly to himself and he was about to call the winds to take him back to the workshop, when he heard a snap behind him. He whisked around. But didn't see anybody. 

"Hello?" he asked cautiously as he held his staff in front of him. "Is anyone there?" No reply. He lowered his staff and turned around, again, preparing to take off. Then, he heard another sound. It sounded like a cross between a disbelieving gasp and a surprised squeak. Jack whirled around again and saw a shadow of a figure. It was small and partially hidden by a tree, and shadows were draped around it like a cape. "Hello?" he sternly asked again. 

"J-Jack?" The familiar voice called out from the shadows. "Is-Is that you?" Jack dropped his staff. 

"H-Hiccup?" he asked in disbelief. "Are you there?" he added, hope dripping into his voice. The figure darted out from the shadows and into the light. 

It was the most gorgeous image he'd ever had the privilege of witnessing. It was Hiccup in all her glory. Her long hair billowing around her, the vibrant amber and auburn colors shining in the early winter sun. Leaves of various pigments were woven into it. Freckles were still abundant on her face, dotting every inch of her skin. Her figure was still lithe as he remembered it and she still wore her silly fur boots. Her clothing was a bit different, for she now adorned a fur vest over her favorite green shirt, the ends of the sleeves tied with twine around her delicate wrists. She also wore a scarf with all the traditional colors of Autumn on it. Her eyes were forest green, but a ring of yellow now laced her pupils. But the look in her eyes assured Jack that this was indeed his Hiccup. 

He didn't even remember moving his legs or feel the wind streaking against his face. He just saw Hiccup and in a blink he was in front of her. Another blink and he had captured her in a tight embrace. His momentum ended up knocking them both over and they landed in the thin layer of snow with a light 'pomf'. Hiccup was laughing joyously as they tightly hugged like they'd never separate again. Jack had tears of happiness running down his face as he squeezed her firmly. 

"Oh Moon I missed you," he whispered wetly into her snow riddled hair. He heard Hiccup sniff a little. 

"I missed you too, Jack," he heard her say. Jack pulled back, holding himself over Hiccup like that day in the forest all those years ago. She was smiling that adorable crooked smile of hers, and Jack couldn't help himself. He leaned down and nipped the tip of her nose. Hiccup giggled as he completed the action. 

"You'll never change, will you Jack?" she asked with amusement. Jack just smirked down at her. To his surprise, Hiccup wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a gentle kiss. Jack reciprocated instantly and if began to snow lightly around them, causing Hiccup to giggle into the kiss. They kissed for a long while. Until they heard more snaps. They broke the kiss and both quickly stood up. Jack ran over to grab his staff, Hiccup trailing behind him. He stood in front of Hiccup, his staff raised. Then, multiple figures darted from the shadows. 

"Hiccup!" One of them shouted as they tackled both of the eternal spirits. 

"Pippa?" Hiccup squeaked in surprise as she fell to the ice. Soon, all the kids were pilling on top of Hiccup, embracing her happily, tears all streaming down their faces. They were all laughing and crying over how much they missed her. 

"But wait," Hiccup asked suddenly in the middle of their group hug, "how can you all see me? I haven't been dead long enough for there to be any legends or stories about me. How come you all believe in me?"

"After you died," Jamie began as he burrowed into her side, "we all had this feeling that someone was watching over us. It always became stronger during Autumn, which was your favorite season," he went on, peeking up at her as he finished. 

"And we saw Jack was talking to someone, but we didn't know who," Caleb added. "We knew, since you two were so close, that it was probably you, Hiccup," he admitted. Hiccup and Jack looked at each other nervously, a blush on both their faces. Jack just smiled as he leaned over and kissed Hiccup. She happily kissed back and all the children recoiled in disgust. Except for Sophie, who was happily settled in Hiccup's lap. 

"Eeewww!" Claude groaned as he covered his face and looked away. "Way to ruin the moment you guys," he added. Jack just snickered into the kiss. 

"What's the matter Claude?" Jack teased. "Jealous?" All the boys fake barfed and the girls giggled. 

"Oh for the love of Thor," Hiccup groaned as she rolled her eyes. "You all are so childish." 

"Well they're called kids for a reason, Hiccy," Jack smirked as he pulled Hiccup into his lap, having her face side ways. 

"Yeah," Hiccup giggled as she clutched Sophie, "and you're the biggest kid of them all, you walking icicle," Hiccup teased as she looked up at him. Jack smiled down at her. 

"But I'm your walking icicle," Jack said as he rested his chin in her hair. Hiccup hummed in approval before she tilted her head up and gently kissed him again. Jack happily returned it. All the boys looked nauseous, but Pippa and Cupcake were 'awe'ing at the two eternal love birds. Not to long after, the Guardians all showed up in North's sleigh.

They all got out of it and stared at Jack and Hiccup for a while. Hiccup tried to hide in Jack's hoodie as all the Burgess kids ran up to them. The boys were begging for them to make Jack and Hiccup stop 'the gross lovey dovey' stuff. The Guardians all looked confused as to what they meant. 

Jack and Hiccup both stood up and he slowly led her to his fellow Guardians. She shyly hid behind him as they approached the others. Jack was smiling proudly as they stopped in front of his fellow teammates. 

"Everyone," he said, addressing the Guardians, yetis, and fairies, "meet Hiccup," he said, bringing Hiccup out from behind him. She smiled at them nervously and gave a shy little wave. 

"Uh, hello," she said meekly. The Guardians all looked surprised. 

"So, you're Hiccup Fall?" Aster asked as he looked down at her. 

"Um, yes?" she said like she was unsure. "At least, that's what the Man in the Moon told me." Then her face lit up as she turned to Jack. "Hey, isn't that what happened to you when you first woke up? The moon told you your name and that was about it?" she asked him. Jack nodded at her. She hummed thoughtfully. Suddenly, a multitude of colors whizzed in front of Hiccup, which spooked her. She backed up into Jack's chest. 

"Ooooooh you are so cute!" Toothiana squealed as she stuck her fingers into Hiccup's mouth and began poking around. "And your teeth are just as adorable!" 

"Tooth!" Jack shouted, trying to push her away from his confused friend. "Get your hands out of her mouth!" Tooth looked up at him before grinning at Hiccup sheepishly. She removed her fingers from Hiccup's mouth. 

"Sorry," she apologized to Hiccup as she rubbed her feathery arm. "It's just that I'm the Tooth Fairy, teeth are kinda my thing." 

"It's okay," Hiccup said, almost like she was in a daze. "Just, a warning would be nice, please." She rubbed her jaw as Tooth flew away. 

"Don't worry," Jack whispered into her ear, "she did the same to me too." Hiccup giggled cutely at that, an image of Tooth with her fingers in his mouth surfaced to the front of her mind. Jack smiled as he recalled what happened. 

"So, this is Hiccup?" North said as he approached them. Hiccup went pale and hid behind Jack again, who sighed. This went on until Hiccup was finally introduced to all the Guardians. She seemed to like Sandy the most, because he gave her space and didn't bombard her with questions. Once introductions were over, the kids asked the Guardians to play, which they were happy to do. 

Jack smiled as he watched all the Guardians and children play, particularly Bunny and North, who had declared war on each other. He looked down at Hiccup, who was once again settled in his lap. She told him that he made her feel safe, and Jack was all to willing to provide some much needed comfort for his overwhelmed friend. 

"So," Hiccup asked after a while, "what happens now?" 

"You become a Guardian," he told her simply. "You protect the children of the world, and you keep their childhood happy." 

"How?" she asked softly. "No one believes in me. How can I protect them?" Jack silenced her with a kiss. 

"You'll be fine," he assured her. "Jamie and Pippa and the others will tell stories about you. Trust me, it'll be okay." 

"But you don't know that," Hiccup worried anyway. "You can't know that. What if-"

"No 'what if's," he said sternly. "Even if you have no one to believe in you, you'll always have me," he said honestly, looking deep into Hiccup's beautiful forest green eyes. "And I promise, I will never leave you. Okay?"

"Promise?" she whispered to him hopefully. He embraced her tightly, like he would never let go. 

"I promise," he whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize how heart wrenching my 'death' scene was! (Where they all cried) I shed tears doing this. It was really weird.


	15. Blood Red Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh, things got kinda dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was scrollin' through the tumblr, as ya do, and I saw a Serial Killer Prompt. So this thing then came out of my brain, and happened. It's not perfect, but it was fun to write.
> 
> WARNING!!!  
> Contains Blood, Violence, and Death!!!
> 
> Don't like, don't read. 
> 
> You have been warned.

Late one night, Jack was hurriedly walking down an empty street, trying to get home as quickly as possible. He didn't want anyone to see him, not tonite. As he passed by a dark alley, he could hear the sounds of a struggle. He heard the sharp yelp of a woman and the harsh shout of a man. He went into the dark alley to investigate. As he got closer to the noises, he could make out two shapes, dimly illuminated by a dying alley light. 

"Let me go!" He heard the feminine voice plead, and he faintly saw she was pinned beneath the larger figure. 

"No way cutie, you're mine. No one'll save you. Out here, no one'll hear you scream." Jack was about to intervene, when he froze as he heard the woman chuckle darkly. 

"Good." She said, slimily and evilly. Before Jack knew it, the woman ripped her arms out of her attacker's grasp, pulled out a knife, and stabbed him in the chest repeatedly. The man made gurgling sounds and his throat filled with blood, and Jack assumed she had stabbed his lungs. The woman continued to stab him, until the man moved no more. 

Blood was splattered everywhere, some had even landed on his trench coat. The woman was breathing heavily, her knife still raised, poised and ready to strike should the man dare move again. The scene was a traumatic one to behold, and looked like something from a high budget horror movie or a nightmare. 

Jack couldn't remember the last time he was this turned on. 

"Wow." He slowly breathed out in awe, startling the woman. 

"Huh? Who's there?" She asked, sounding horrified as she scrambled to her feet. "Please, help!" She wailed as she took a shaky step towards him. "This man attacked me! An-an-and I just grabbed the knife, and then I just, I." The woman seemed to be in tears, and if Jack hadn't seen the entire thing unfold before his very eyes, he would've believed her. 

"Don't worry," Jack said calmly as he stepped towards her, entering the dim ring of light, "I'm not going to turn you in." 

"What do you mean turn me in?" The woman asked, sounding horrified. "I didn't mean to kill him, you have to believe me, please! It was self defense, and it just got out of hand! I was so scared, I" Jack chuckled. 

"Y'know, you're a pretty good actor." He complemented her. The woman froze. 

"Wha-what are you talking about?" She asked as her voice cracked, shoulders hunched and trembling in fear. 

"I saw you murder him." Jack said calmly. "It was interesting, the way you tricked him into thinking he had you where he wanted you. It was, pardon my forward ness, very attractive." He finished with a smirk. The woman froze, before she slowly stood up straight. 

"Who are you?" She asked skeptically, her green eyes narrowed. 

"The name's Jack. Jack Frost." He said with a little bow. "And you are?" The woman didn't answer for a moment, before she stuck out her hand. 

"I'm Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock." She told him. Jack took her blood soaked hand in his and brought it up to his lips, giving it a kiss. Hiccup had a lot of blood on her face, but Jack was sure that she was blushing. 

"A pleasure to meet you my dear Hiccup." Jack said as he stood up straight again. "How long have you been, say, working in the profession?" He asked with a sick smile. Hiccup returned it with a creepy, crooked grin of her own. Jack's heart skipped a beat. 

"About seven or eight years." She said. "Four in my old town and three her. Had to stop a few months right before and after I moved cities. Didn't want anyone putting two and two together." She said giggling evilly. "And you?" She asked brightly, as if this were a normal conversation. 

"I'd say around nine or ten years same town." Jack boasted and Hiccup giggled sickeningly. 

"Wow." She cooed. "Guess that means you have some tips for me, huh?" Jack gave her a toothy grin. 

"If be honored to share with you my dear." Jack said bowing again. "But first, tell me some of the, specifics, of your style." 

"Well," Hiccup began, thinking, "I usually carry around this silver bone knife I made back home." She told him, raising up her knife to show him. Jack was impressed with the excellent craftsmanship. "I usually just kill for fun, and I like to lure in people who would take advantage of a helpless female." 

"Such an awful thing to do, that is." Jack said, tsking and shaking his head slightly. "I did actually come over here in an effort to save you." Jack informed her conversationally. 

"I figured." Hiccup smiled. "Otherwise, I'd have killed you too!" She said with a sickly sweet giggle. "Once I kill someone," she quickly resumed, "I sometimes collect the bones to make jewelry out of. Then I'll sell it in my shop." She said, looking back at the man she just killed. "I'm usually not this messy, but he was a lot bigger than me, and I swear he almost broke a bone!" She finished with an annoyed huff. "How rude." She complained under her breath as she turned a bit to look at the brute she had just killed. 

"How terribly rude indeed." Jack agreed with disapproval. "I lean towards the messier side. Tough, I tend to go after people in the woods. I kinda like the whole stereotypical 'killer in the woods' kinda thing." Jack said sheepishly. "Cheesy, I know." 

"Oh no!" Hiccup exclaimed happily. "I dig the whole killer in the woods vibe." She admitted to him, a sadistic grin on her face. Jack grinned as well. 

"You'd be the first." He joked menacingly. Hiccup laughed crazily. "I like to tie up my victims and kill them slowly. Sometimes, I'll take a drunk bar goer to my house, wait until their sober and dissect them. Y'know, see what makes 'em tick." Hiccup looked interested. 

"Do you do anything with the insides?" She asked curiously. Jack shook his head. 

"I did try eating them once, but it wasn't very good." Jack admitted to her in a rather bored tone. "I'm, ah, not a very good cook." He admitted with a blush. "Since I don't do it to often, I usually place pieces of body across the city, nowhere near my house. Though, since I live in a house with a chimney, I sometimes burn the meat along with other stuff to mask the smell. Sometimes, I'll sell their meat to a butcher shop." He cracked an insane smile. "They don't check the type of meat." He chuckled darkly. 

"Do you ever find out if their family members were going to that specific shop, and try to get them to buy the meat you 'harvested'?" Hiccup asked excitedly. Jack thought on it, before shaking his head no. 

"I don't pick my victims, it's a random process, so I don't know anything about them. And you? You don't seem to have a set system either." Hiccup gave a sickening giggle. 

"Yeah, but I'll do some research afterwards. Find out who their family is, find out what type of jewelry they like, and make something out of their bones and give it to the grieving family. Y'know, as a consolation gift, hahahaha." Hiccup said, tacking on an insane cackle at the end. Jack chuckled along with her. 

"A gift to always remind them of their loved ones." Jack laughed loudly. 

"Oh! Have you got anything for long distance?" Hiccup asked excitedly, peering up at him with wide, curious green eyes. "Y'know, in case a victim gets away, or-"

"You feel like letting them thing they have a chance of escaping?" Jack finished, much to Hiccup's surprise. Her shock faded into a smile. 

"Yeah." She answered breathlessly. 

"Yeah, I gotta few throwing knives with me at all times." 

"Oooh, nice." Hiccup said. "I have some throwing stars." She told him. "Just to make things different." 

"Cool." Jack smiled. "You wanna, y'know, murder someone together sometime?" He asked rather sheepishly, a blush covering his face as he ran a hand through his hair. Hiccup grinned, a slightly crazed look in her eyes. 

"You had me at 'murder'." Hiccup said seductively. Jack grinned as they took each other's hand and walked down the empty road together. 

 

~~~~

 

A man was walking down the empty street, pulling his coat around him tightly. He passed an alley way, and heard muffled screams, most likely belonging to a woman. 

"Shut up you little bitch!" A man ground out. The woman continued to wail and plead. The bystander rushed to the woman's rescue. He grabbed the attacker by the front of the neck and tossed him away from the poor woman. The attacker seemed dazed as he rushed over and punched him twice in the face, hoping to knock him out. The man heard an angry gasp behind him and became confused, but before he could do anything, a blunt object collided with the back of his head and his world went black. 

~~ 

Jack and Hiccup sat in Jack's bathroom, Hiccup bandaging him up as their victim waited downstairs, still unconscious. Hiccup was fuming as she gently cleaned up Jack's face. 

"I'm gonna kill him." Hiccup vowed darkly. Jack chuckled. 

"That was the point of bringing him here sweetheart," Jack reminded her gently, "to kill him." 

"I was gonna go easy on him too, because he tried to save me. But he hurt you!" Hiccup growled out in anguish. "Now his death will be slow and painful." She declared darkly. Jack smiled fondly at her. He brought his hand up to cover hers, which was currently dabbing at his cheek. He rubbed his cheek against her hand and smiled. 

"I can't wait to see what you've got my little Angel of Death." Jack cooed lovingly to her. Hiccup's ire dissipated, if only for a second. This was their first murder together after they had met a little less than a month ago. It was a very intimate moment for the two psychotic killers. 

"I'm looking forward to it, my big Scary Monster." She cooed back as she shyly kissed him on the lips. Jack smiled into the kiss. He always loved kissing Hiccup. Her lips were soft and tasted sweet. Plus, any display of affection was important to the two crazy young people. They'd never before been able to share simple acts of affection with another being before. Now that they'd found each other, they could experience such simple pleasures for the first time, not having to worry about wether or not their secret would be reveled. 

And Jack, for one, plained on showing Hiccup his affection as much as humanly possible. Not exactly in a sexual way, but if the situation allowed him to hold her, or hug her, or kiss her, etc, he'd jump on the opportunity as if it was a helpless victim he greatly despised. And he couldn't wait to take this next step of intimacy with his little Hiccup. 

~~~

Their victim awoke hours later in what he would assumed was a dark basement. A splitting headache greeted him first. They watched from the shadows as he thrashed around violently against his chains. 

"Help!" He shouted. "Somebody please! Help!" He began to wail as his chest heaved dangerously. Just then, Jack stepped forward from the shadows, a calm smirk resting on his face. Their victim caught sight of him and his face contorted in rage, though fear and confusion were still masked underneath. 

"You!" He shouted as his struggling lessened. "You're that bastard from the alleyway! What've you done? Where am I?" He demanded. Jack just chuckled, his demeanor remaining calm. 

"It doesn't matter where you are." Jack stated. "You won't be here long." He chuckled once again. The man's face became confused. 

"Wha-what the Hell does that mean?" He shouted, his voice cracking a bit. Jack chuckled again. 

"I wouldn't worry about it if I were you." Jack soothed. The man was growing more irate. 

"Let me go!" He shouted again. "Why are you doing this?" Jack began to laugh, a cold, creepy, insane laugh that only escalated in volume with every second that passed. The man's terror levels shot up, and he stopped moving altogether, hardly daring to even breathe. 

"Well, because it's fun!" Jack stated like it was obvious. "But that's besides the point. The only reason you're here right now, is because of the little victim in the alleyway." The man's eyes widened. He'd forgotten all about her, focusing on his own well being for right now. Jack say in his eyes that he'd completely forgotten about Hiccup. "Forgot about her, didn't you?" Jack asked knowingly, his hands folded behind his back. His icy blue eyes held a strange and dangerous glint within them. They were full of something, animalistic and inhuman. It was a horrifying gaze, so calm and yet so deadly. 

"What, what happened to her?" The man asked fearfully. Jack smirked grossly, his pearly white teeth flashing in the light. 

"Why don't you ask her?" He asked slowly, tilting his head. Before the man could ask what the Hell he meant, another figure stepped from the shadows. This one was smaller, and had a distinctly feminine body type. She wore a brown coat and had huge, furry boots on. The man's heart rate increased, for the shadows made her face look incredibly menacing. The look in her cold, insanity ridden green eyes made his skin crawl. Before he could get a word out, the woman stormed up to him and punched him across the face with all her might. He yelped and felt blood drip from his nose. The man behind her chuckled insanely. 

"We're gonna have some, fun, aren't we Hiccup?" He asked the woman. She smiled at the captive wickedly. 

"Oh, yes we are." She giggled knowingly. "So much fun." As she growled the phrase, she pulled out a knife from somewhere within her coat and brought it into the light. His screams of agony lasted throughout the night as they echoed and bounced off of the walls of the basement. 

 

~~~

 

Days later, Hiccup and Jack were snuggling and watching the late hour news together on the couch. The headline was about the latest disappearance in the city, and how the police still had no suspects or clues directing them to who might be responsible. Hiccup and Jack smiled knowingly to each other before Jack flipped the channel. 

"What'd you do that for?" Hiccup asked curiously as she burrowed into her partner for warmth. Jack just wrapped his arm around her. 

"I don't need the news anchors to tell me how good we are at what we do." Jack said as he cuddled with his partner in crime. "I wanna watch something fun." He complained. 

"We don't have to watch anything." Hiccup said as she glanced up at Jack. He smiled down at her before he turned off the TV. He turned to her and caged Hiccup against the armrest. 

"What've you got in mind?" He asked her softly. She just giggled sweetly before grabbing his face and pulling him down for a kiss. He reciprocated eagerly and the occasional giggle would slip out as the kisses continued. They weren't the crazy, unhinged, boisterous chortles that they usually spouted in front of their victims. No, these giggles were soft, happy, and innocent. 

They may be merciless killers with blood permanently staining their names, but they were still as capable of pure love as any other sane person. In fact, their love was stronger. The Blood Red Lovers were complete with each other and there was nothing they wouldn't overcome and nothing they wouldn't kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the stuff here was inspired by Reitanna Seishin's fanfic series 'Muffins'. It may not be directly related, but as I was writing this, I was reminded a lot of her work. So, this isn't 'based' off of Muffins, but I suppose you could say 'inspired by' it. You can check it out on DevianArt and on YouTube. It's really cool.


	16. Rainy Delusions and Morning Conclusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Punk/Nerd!au that no one asked for :D. It was super angsty in the first draft y'all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! Warning !!!
> 
> Contains depictions of violence, contains excessive use of force and foul language, and heavy abuse of whipped cream. 
> 
> You have been warned.

Jack was walking back to his house on a humid Friday afternoon, unaware of his surroundings due to the music blaring loudly in his ears. He would occasionally glance up at the darkening sky before picking up his pace. He really did not want to be caught in the rain. _But of course, my car had to break down today._

Despite the loudness of his music, he could vaguely make out the sounds of squealing tires in the background. He turned around and saw a familiar black truck. He felt his pierced eyebrow twitch in annoyance as he looked back in front of him. _Really? We're gonna do this now? I don't have fucking time for this._ He saw the black truck park on the sidewalk a little in front of him. He saw a familiar figure step out of the car, slam the door and approach him. It was Pitch Black, and Jack knew exactly why he was pissed. _But it wasn't like I had a choice._

"Frost!" Pitch shouted angrily as he approached Jack. Jack just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Pitch?" He asked, bored.

"I got a few things I need ta tell ya, shit head." Pitch growled. Jack just side stepped around him.

"Listen Pitch," Jack said raising his voice as he walked farther away, "just 'cuz I quit the gang doesn't mean you gotta get your panties in a twist about it. You don't fucking own me, so get the fuck over it." _You quit a messily gang and suddenly the world hates you._ He put on his headphones and didn't look back.

Unfortunately for him, Pitch wasn't going to let him walk away from this. He didn't know that until he felt something hard and heavy collide with the right side of his head, causing him to see starts. He stumbled to the ground as Pitch continued to beat him. Jack clenched his gloved hands as he elbowed Pitch in the gut, ceasing the flurry of fists enough so that Jack could actually land a few punches of his own. After a few hits, Pitch pushed him away.

They began to circle each other, each boy in a battle stance. Pitch lunged first, punching Jack in the nose, his left eye, and knocking him down in the process. Jack felt a sharp jolt of pain run up his right arm as his hand connected roughly with the concrete. Jack was now lying awkwardly on his back, due to his backpack, as Pitch punched him repeatedly in the face, stomach, and chest in an unorganized fashion. Jack eventually managed a punch to the jaw and pulled out a piercing from one of Pitch's ears. While he was distracted, Jack kicked him off, sending Pitch flying back a few meters.

Both quickly got to their feet, but lights from a nearby house flashed on and Pitch's confidence seemed to waver. He dashed to his car and sped off, his tires squealing as he floored the gas pedal. Jack didn't move until he was the tail lights of Pitch's car disappear behind the corner.

"That's right," Jack huffed angrily to himself, "you better run you fucking coward." Jack made to turn and continue his route, but he groaned and clutched his stomach, falling to his knees on the ground once again. _Shit! I'm gonna kill that bastard_ , the punk thought to himself as he dragged himself to lean against the fence of the house he was in front of. And to top it all off, the skies opened up and ran slowly began to fall.

Jack just continued to breath heavily, and he tipped his head back so that the rain fell on his face and closed his eyes. _There is no way I'm getting home anytime soon. I can barely fucking move_. A few seconds after that thought passed through his head, he heard a door open and close somewhere behind him followed by light footsteps and rustling clothes. He didn't bother to open his eyes when he heard a gate open somewhere to his left.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you need any help?" A concerned voice asked him. Internally, Jack became a mess of wild thoughts and feelings. _I know that voice. She probably just saw me get my ass handed to me. Well isn't that fan-fucking-tastic!_ However, Jack chose to only acknowledge the girl he knew was standing above him by opening up his sore eye to look at her, though some of his drenched white hair blocked his view.

It was none other than Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the most dorky and nerdy kid in his school. Jack may have also had a not so obviously massive crush on her. And right now she was standing over him, actually seeing him and talking to him. She looked adorable to Jack in her big baggy sweater and thick rimmed glasses.

"Hey," Hiccup said again, " you should really come inside! If you stay out here to long, you'll catch a cold and get sick! And you're hurt too!" She exclaimed in a shocked and startled tone. "They'll get infected if you don't treat your wounds!" She warned him earnestly.

"Why do you care, exactly?" Jack asked her rudely in a flat tone, though he didn't mean it to be as rude as it sounded. "We aren't close or anything. Why do you care if I'm hurt?" At this, Hiccup have him a very confused look.

"Because what kind of person would I be if I just ignored you?" Jack was vaguely disappointed when she didn't say it was because she secretly liked him. _That would've made my fucking day. But that type of lovey dovey shit only happens in those sucky rom-coms, so why get my fucking hopes up?_ "You're obviously hurt. I'm sure you don't live around here so it would take you a while to get home, injured and on foot." She told him matter-of-factly as the rainfall increased. "Just come inside, would you?" She asked him, practically pleading, for she was now just as drenched as him.

"I can give you some warm cloths to change into and I can treat your wounds." Jack just turned his head away, contemplating the pros and cons of the situation. _So far, can't really see a downside. Except for maybe making a complete fool of myself. But, why the Hell not, not like I have anywhere else to go anyway._

"Huh, fine." Jack grumbled with a sigh and was rewarded with a triumphant smile from Hiccup. The rain was now falling it's hardest.

"Great!" She said happily, and Jack felt his insides fill with butterflies. "Do you need help standing up?" She asked kindly.

"No." Jack bit out harshly as he tried, and failed, to get up. Hiccup just crossed her arms and gave him a deadpan look.

"Yeah, I can see that you're just fine on your own. C'mon tough guy." She said as she knelt down beside him and put his arm around her shoulders. Jack felt electricity zap through his body, originating from the places where Hiccup's body touched his. She wrapped her right arm around his back and backpack as she put her left hand on his wrist. She quickly stood up, pulling him with her. "You okay?" She asked him when a groan of pain slipped out, his entire body began shivering. He just grunted and they shakily walked up to Hiccup's front porch. Jack felt a horrible pain shoot up his right arm when he accidentally smacked his wrist against the slippery railing.

When Hiccup opened the door, Jack felt pleasantly warm, despite his cloths being soaked through. It feels so warm. _And it smells so good in here. Like baked goods and pine trees, which is a weird combination._

"Okay, come on over to the couch." She said as he led him to a very soft, very warm looking couch. He sat down heavily, most of his body tingling with pain. Hiccup very gently took off his soaked backpack, being extremely careful with his right arm, and set it near an empty fireplace. She grabbed a pillow from an empty couch and put it against the armrest Jack was closest to. Jack then felt her slowly, gently lay him down before disappearing somewhere else in the house. Jack just lay there, eyes closed, breath heavy, and body cold. He distinctly heard a garage door open and close, followed by muffled shouts.

Moments later, the garage door opened and closed again and heavy footsteps entered the living room. _And is that, purring?_

"Hiccup, who's that?" A young voice asked in a kid whisper. The kind that kids think is really quiet but can be heard within a five foot radius.

"That's one of my classmates, Torch." Hiccup response was followed by the tumbling sound of logs. "Now could you get one of the fire starters and a lighter for me please?" She asked.

"Sure." The kid, Torch, responded before scurrying off.

"After I get you a fire going, I'm going to see if I can find you any warm clothes that'll fit you, okay? Then I'll look at your wounds." Hiccup said from her spot near the fireplace. Jack just made a vague noise of understanding. Inside, Jack was slowly decaying away. _She only sees me as a classmate. Just a fucking classmate. I'm not special to her, I mean fucking Hell, why would I be? But Goddammit she barely fucking knows me! How am I ever going to get close to her?_ As he was wallowing in his self pity, he heard footsteps again and soon, he could feel increasing warmth near his feet.

"Hey Hiccup, have you seen-" a long pause, "Hiccup, who's that?" The same voice asked slowly. This was the voice of another child, though it sounded older than the first.

"Noah, this is my classmate, Jack." Hiccup explained to Noah. "Don't bother him okay? He's really hurt."

"Yeah, his face's all bloody." Torch said. _Thanks kid, like I really needed to be told that_. He heard Hiccup sigh and ascend the stairs.

"So, how'd you get beat up like that?" Noah asked skeptically. _I really don't wanna tell you kid. I hurt to much._

"I got ina fight." Jack mumbled groggily.

"With who?" Torch asked with obvious excitement. Jack cracked a swelling eye open.

"The Boogeyman." Jack told him offhandedly. Torch gasped, his warm yellow eyes going wide.

"Really?" Torch asked him incredulously. Jack nodded weakly. "Did you win?"

"It was a tie." Jack breathed, closing his eyes once more. "He ran away before I could slay him." Jack explained with a tiny smile. He heard a 'hmph' of disbelief come from somewhere behind him, and a laugh following after it.

"You're not talking about Pitch Black, are you?" She asked him with amusement as she walked down the stairs.

"Yeah." Jack said with a sigh.

"Why were you two fighting? I thought you were in the same ga-, uh, group of friends." She asked him, avoiding using the word 'gang', which Jack found oddly cute.

"Yeah, it's a, long, story." Jack said vaguely.

"Ahh." Hiccup said as she knelt beside him.

"Noah, Torch?" She asked the two boys. "Could you two go to your rooms please? I need to look at Jack's wounds, and I don't think he'd like an audience." Torch was innocent to what that included, Noah was not.

"So it's just going to be you two, down here, all alone?" He asked Hiccup suspiciously. Hiccup nodded slowly.

"Noah, please," Hiccup said, "I won't take long. I'll call you down when I'm done, okay?" She reassured. "And besides, Toothless will be here." She added at the end. _Who the Hell is Toothless? What the Hell kind of name is that?_

"Who's Toothless?" Jack asked, opening his eyes groggily. Now that his eyes were open, he noticed that Hiccup had extra cloths and a medium sized first aid kit with her. She'd taken her glasses off and seemed to have changed into pajamas. _Not to mention they look really fucking adorable on her. No one could possibly look cuter in gym shorts and baggy tee shirts._

"Toothless is our cat." Hiccup explained as Noah and Torch went upstairs. "He's a Maine Coon. He doesn't really like people." She told him. "He shouldn't bother you though." She tried to reassure him. "Now, I have the largest things I could find in my closet. They aren't really 'girly' so they should be okay." Hiccup said as she set them on his stomach. "I hope you don't mind. It's just, my dad's clothes would be way to big for you."

"I don't mind." He said. "Although," he hesitated. He wasn't ashamed of his body, he just didn't want to make Hiccup feel awkward. "I might need some help. It kind of really hurts to move my arm and chest." He explained calmly, like he wasn't about to self combust. He wasn't, for the record.

"Oh." Hiccups cheeks flush, making her freckles disappear. "I, um, well, i-if you need me to, I'll help." She mumbled, not looking at him.

"You don't mind?" He asked her. She shook her head before meeting his eyes.

"I'm gonna need to sit you up though, okay?" Jack nodded, and with her help, Jack eventually was in an upright position. She took off his wet biker gloves first; his left one came off easily, but when she took off his right one, Jack had to restrain himself from screaming out curses. As Hiccup removed his sodden hoodie, long sleeved shirt, socks and shoes and draped them near the fireplace, Jack felt his head spin from pain.

"Uh hey, Hiccup?" Jack asked pathetically. She looked up at him, her wide green eyes filled with worry.

"Yes Jack?" She asked softly.

"Can, can you get me some ibuprofen or something for my head?" _And something for the rest of my body? I'm in so much pain everywhere please just make it stop!_ Hiccup nodded, got up, and went to retrieve some medicine. Two agonizing minutes later, she returned with two pills and a glass of water.

"Here." She said, handing the items to Jack. Jack lifted both hands but winced as he moved hit right wrist the tiniest bit. "Oh," Hiccup said, "do you need help?"

"No." He said firmly. He took the glass with his left hand and brought it to his lips. His hand was shaking so bad that water splashed all over his chest and stomach. He handed the glass back to Hiccup. "Yes." Jack said begrudgingly. He felt do fucking pathetic. He couldn't even drink a glass of God damned water by himself. "Sorry," he said, "I know this must be annoying." _She probably thinks I'm an annoying, needy bastard_.

"It's fine." She said softly. "I don't mind." She said with a smile. "Now, take your pills." Jack grabbed the pills and popped them into his mouth with his wet left hand, and Hiccup tilted his head up as she put the glass to his lips. As he drank, he was extremely sensitive to her soft and dainty hand on his jaw. She removed the glass and he swallowed, a few drops of water running down his bare chest. She set the almost empty glass on a coaster before she paused.

"Um," she began, "I'm going to need you to lift up your hips in a moment." She said quietly as she nervously went for his pants.

"Oh no, I've got it." Jack said in a rush and Hiccup snapped her hands to her chest. "There is no way in Hell I'm making you do that." He said afterwards. No, that'd be way to embarrassing. Hiccup looked slightly relieved.

"Okay, I'll just go and get a towel to clean up your chest and you can tell me when to-wah!" She was cut off by an awful screeching noise, followed by a large whirl of black fur.

"The fucking hell?!" Jack half-shouted as he felt claws dig into his thighs and hand. "Ah! Motherfucker!"

"Toothless! Get off him!" Hiccup scolded as she picked the abnormally large cat off of Jack's lap. "Toothless, that wasn't nice!" She chastised. "I'm putting you up." The cat howled his displeasure as Hiccup carried Toothless upstairs as Jack sat on the couch, trying to quickly, and painfully, shuck his pants off while Hiccup wasn't present. _Toothless my pale ass! That's not a cat that's a fucking demon!_

"I'm so sorry about that!" Hiccup apologized when she came back down. "I know he doesn't like people, but I didn't think he'd attack you!" She looked upset. _Aw no, don't get upset. Not your fault you have a possessed cat._

"It's fine." Jack said tiredly as she bent down to give him the dry pants, taking his damp ones and putting by the fire with the rest of his belongings. She then dashed out of the living room and into the kitchen, returning with a towel in hand. "Am I good? Can I lay down now?" He asked her, whining pathetically as he finished securing the sweatpants. He was panting slightly, his body losing energy fast. He was feeling light headed again.

"Not quite." Hiccup said apologetically. "I'll need to bandage you up and dry you off." She said as she took out some bandaids, disinfectant wipes, and some tissues from the first aid kit.

"And, how long'll that take?" He asked. She just shrugged. She leaned down and began gently wiping up the water from his chest, neck, and chin. Not only was this embarrassing, but Hiccup would rest her unoccupied hand on his thigh which was really distracting and made him feel much more heated than it should've. So, it was, in short, extremely distracting.

After a while, she had dried him off. She knelt in front of him after she finished. She started examining his right wrist, handling it tenderly and slowly. After she cleaned it and got rid of all the dried blood, she glanced up at him.

"I think you've only sprained it." She said as she gently set it on his lap before grabbing some bandages. She then picked it up and began wrapping it tightly. "I'll get you some ice in a minute." She said before moving on to his chest. "Does it hurt to breath at all?" She asked as she slowly stood up. Jack shook his head no.

"Okay then. Does your back hurt?" _Everything hurts_ he thought, but he again shook his head no. "Okay, then I'm going to need you to turn your entire body towards me so that I can look at your face." Jack let out a whine from the back of his throat. "I know sweetheart, but I'll make it quick okay?" So, as he fought down a blush, Jack slowly turned 90 degrees to face Hiccup. He now had one leg against the back of the couch and one dangling off of it. Hiccup was sitting on her knees in between them, almost in his lap. She had her aid kit next to her and a disinfectant wipe in one hand.

"Okay, now, this might sting." She said as she placed her right hand on the side of his face. She leaned in close to his face and began to dab at his cuts. He had a split lip, a gash on his eyebrow and the ridge of his nose, along with a black eye and a bloody nose. She wiped away the dried blood before putting a bandage on his eyebrow and nose. Apparently, his snake bites had torn some, so Hiccup had to dab at his inner lips and get all the blood. She then began cleaning his split lip and nose, which had stopped bleeding. It took a while, and though it stung some, Jack felt extremely calmed by it. It was relaxing to just zone out and let Hiccup continued to bandage him up and worry about his wellbeing. He had to stop from humming contently. _Like a damn cat_ he thought to himself.

"Okay," Hiccup said after a while, "I've gotten your face. Did you get hit anywhere else?" She asked him. Jack had to think really hard with his fuddled brain, because he knew there was more.

"Oh, yeah." He said after a moment. "On the right side of my head." Hiccup gently put both hands on the sides of his face before turning it.

"Oh my Gods!" She gasped loudly. "You have a huge gash! How'd I miss that?" Jack just shrugged. "Oh, one second." She grabbed a disinfectant again and when she placed it against his head, he hissed through his teeth.

"Ah, shit!" He he hissed out loudly as he clenched his fist. "Oh, sorry!" Hiccup apologized. After a minute or two, Hiccup proclaimed that all the blood was gone.

"Good," Jack sighed, "how's my hair?"

"Your hair?" She asked him incredulously. "You get bashed on the side of the head, possibly earning yourself a concussion, and you're worried about your hair?" Jack nodded, a goofy smile on his face. "I think you got hit one to many times, Jackie boy." Hiccup sighed to herself, shaking her head. "Well, I've cleaned up all the dried blood from your face and fists, not we just have to get your shirt on." She said as she picked up the spare baggy blue shirt on the floor.

"Great." He drawled sarcastically as he raised his arms.

"I'll try to be gentle." She promised with a tiny laugh. As she slipped it over his head, he caught some of it on his face. He smelt something distinctly 'Hiccup' and he inhaled deeply, feeling relaxed. "There," she said once the shirt covered his pale chest. Despite how huge it looked, it actually only barely fit Jack. "I'm going to get you some ice for your hand and your head, okay?" Jack nodded and she scurried off.

When she returned, she had two bags wrapped with cloths in her hands, one large and one small. She set the large one on his wrist and pressed the smaller one against the side of his head.

"Is that too cold?" She asked him. He shook his head no and Hiccup just held the bag there, pressing her right hand against the uninjured side of his head. After a few seconds, Jack decided to make a bold move. _Besides, if she freaks out, I can blame it on the pain meds._ He snaked his uninjured arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap and against his chest. She fell with a surprised 'omph' and dropped the ice bag, but she didn't put up to much of a struggle for fear of hurting him further.

"Uh, Jack?" She asked tentatively. Jack just hummed in response. "Are you planning on letting me up?"

"Nope." Jack said, popping the 'p'. "I didn't plan on it."

"Of course you didn't." Hiccup grumbled, and Jack smirked.

"You say somethin' nerd?" Jack asked her.

"No sir." Hiccup laughed, and Jack could feel the laughter in her chest. "But what do you plan to do when my brothers return?"

"Nothing really." Jack sighed as he rested his cheek in her cropped fluffy hair. "Just holding you seems like a good idea."

"I think those pain killers I gave you have gotten to your head, Jack." Hiccup sighed.

"Maaaaaaaayyyybeee!" Jack slurred out with a giggle.

"Okay, that's fine and all, but you see," Hiccup paused, hesitating for a moment before continuing, "my brothers and I have this ritual we do."

"Go on." Jack said, half listening.

"Every time it rains, we usually get a bunch of blankets and pillows and put them in the living room. Then we all cuddle up in front of the fire place while I read to them."

"You can do that." Jack said drowsily.

"That means you'll have to behave around them Jack." Hiccup told him.

"Whatever do you mean Hiccy? I'm perfectly well behaved." Jack said with false offense.

"Okay, yeah, sure." Hiccup said with a roll of her eyes as she turned around so that her back was against the couch. "But, okay." She cupped her hands around her mouth and called "Boys?" Thumps could be heard from above and, soon, Noah and Torch were standing at the bottom of the stairs. In their arms were many blankets, pillows, and a book. _Damn that looks really comfortable. Perfect for snuggling up on a day like today._

"Are we gonna read now?" Torch asked, yellow eyes wide with excitement.

"Yes Torch. Why don't you and your brother sit on the floor in front of us and I'll read to you?" She suggested with a wave.

"Why is he holding you?" Noah growled darkly. Before Hiccup could explain, Jack cut in.

"Relax half pint," Jack said as he tightened his grip on Hiccup's waist, "I'm just borrowing your sister. You can do without her for one night." He dismissed as he burrowed his face into her hair and neck. Her short wet hair tickled him a bit as Noah looked on in anger.

"That's not fair!" He shouted angrily. "She's my sister, I get her first!" He said, pointing at himself. He would've looked very threatening if it weren't for the long black shirt he was wearing. It made him look like he was wearing a dress.

"Well, she's my girlfriend, so that means I get first dibs." He retorted quickly. Hiccup sputtered at his words and he felt her face radiate heat. Noah looked like he wanted to hit Jack.

"Wh-wha- excuse me?" She turned and asked him in surprise, taking her shoulder out from under him."But, but I'm not your girlfriend!" She explained as she turned in his lap to face him.

"Well," Jack said, pondering for a moment, "will you be my girlfriend?" He asked her seriously, looking her in the eyes.

"Jack I think those pain meds have gone to your head." She said as she shook her head sadly.

"Yeah, good thing too, otherwise I'd _never_ have been able to work up the courage to ask  you out." He said with a slight laugh. "Please don't say no. I'll get really sad if you do." He said honestly and innocently. Hiccup looked lost for words.

"Well, I, I don't know what to say." She explained.

"Say yes?" He pleaded to her, his shinning eyes big and begging. Hiccup smiled at him kindly before she leaned down and kissed his forehead. Jack hummed happily as his grip around her waist tightened.

"Okay." She whispered before turning slightly. The turned to face her brothers, leaning her back against the couch. "Alright, we'll do it this way for a change." She said happily. "Torch, could you hand me a blanket?" He gave her a large green blanket and she draped it over both of them as best she could. Noah and Torch proceeded to make a small fort out of pillows and blankets.

Torch gave her their chosen book for her to read. Once Torch finally got all snuggled up next to Noah, she began to read. Slowly, but surely, all the males in the room began to fall asleep. When Hiccup finally finished, she saw that they were all sound asleep. She smiled as she closed the book and set it down on the floor. She pulled the blanket up over her shoulder as she snuggled up against Jack, gently kissing his forehead, and going to sleep.

 

~~~

 

When Jack woke up the next morning, he felt both content and irritated. Irritated because his whole body was incredibly sore, his head was throbbing and the sunlight was hitting his one eye at exactly the right angle to blind him.

"Motherfucking sun." He muttered as he draped an arm across his face. He felt content due to the pleasant warmth and comfortable weight on his torso. It was relaxing to him, the warmth was soothing to his sore body. _But, wait, why was it moving? Is it, is it fucking breathing?! Holy Hell, what the fuck?!_

Jack tried to sit up when he realized he couldn't sit up and he didn't know what the Hell was happening or where the Hell he was. Also he realized the fact that he really shouldn't move because everything on his body hurt. Except for the moving warm patch in his chest, which, while relaxing, was still very disconcerting. He looked around and some memories came flooding back to him. Hiccup had found him, took him inside and had taken care of him. His brain got fuzzy after he had put his pants on, and he couldn't remember what happened after that really. He sort of remembered Hiccup working with his hand and sitting in her lap, and something about ice, but that was it. It still left a lot of questions unanswered.

The breathing thing on his chest stirred slightly and Jack glanced down. Holy fucking Hell what the fuck?! It was _Hiccup_! _Hiccup_ was _sleeping_ on him! _What the fuck?! How did that happen?! When did it happen?! Why is she cuddling with me?! Not that I'm complaining, it's comfortable as Hell, but still! I'm not dreaming am I? I sure hope not._ Soon, Hiccup's stirring intensified and she began to slowly wake up. Her hair was a mess and a tad stringy due to the rain, and Jack could only hope his hair didn't look gross. _Not that her hair looks gross, I just hope mine doesn't in general_. She groggily tried to prop herself up, resting her forearms against his chest as she let out a yawn real close to his face. It was so fucking precious but also kind of nerve wracking.

Then, Hiccup opened her eyes. Her beautiful emerald green eyes were clouded with sleep and half lidded, appearing darker due to the fact that the sun was silhouetting her. She smiled a sleepy smile at him.

"Good mornin'." She greeted sleepily. She closed her eyes and yawned again, stretching her arms over his shoulders. Her face was only a few inches away now. She let her arms go slack as she half opened her eyes again. Then, to Jack's utter confusion and secret delight, she leaned up and _kissed_ him. Right on the lips. "Did'ja sleep alright?" She asked happily once she moved away.

"Uh, yeah. I slept alright." He said, dumbfounded. _Except I'm really fucking confused did you just kiss me? Not that I'm complaining it was actually fantastic but, what? I'm really confused what happened last night? I mean it's the best right now but I still would like to know what's going on. Please, help me!_

"Do ya want some breakfast, or something?" She asked sleepily as she rubbed her eye with a tiny balled up fist. Hiccup was really fucking adorable in the morning. Also really disorientated, it would seem.

"Uh, sure." He said lamely. Hiccup fanned her hands against his pecs and pushed herself up. She did an improvised yoga move on him, tilting her head back as she arched her spine back. It exposed her creamy, slender neck and her small, _unconfined_ , chest was now very close to brushing his face. To top it all off, her pelvis was pressing against some very _sensitive_ body parts, and Jack was sure she would be able to feel  everything.

"Okay." She sighed as she clumsily fell off of him and onto the floor, somehow managing to not wake up the two boys sleeping in the giant mountain of pillows, which Jack only just now noticed. Jack quickly sat up, but groaned when his head throbbed. "Ya'wanna come into the kitchen wiv me?" She asked as she clumsily stood up, still only half awake.

"Sure." Jack said as he slowly and cautiously got up, groaning as his sore and beaten body protested. He held in a sharp yelp when he accidentally put some weight on his, still injured, right arm. "I don't want you hurting yourself in there." Hiccup turned to him and placed her fists on her hips.

"E'scuse me Mister Frost," she said in a goofy tone, "but I can manage perfectly fine in m'own kitchen, thank you, vury much." She said. "Plus, I'm nut the one who gotter ass kicked yesderday." She declared, one hand stuck up in the air as the other stayed balled up in a fist on her hip. Jack chuckled.

"But Hic," he countered as he stood in front of her, "you're only half awake."

"Good point!" She declared as she raised her hand higher in the air and turned to the kitchen; her pointer finger was extended. Jack laughed and followed behind her. When they entered her kitchen, Jack took a quick look around. "Welp, waddaya want?" She asked as she swayed on the balls of her feet, her eyes closed again.

"Uh, maybe I should make us breakfast." Jack offered. Hiccup turned a bit and leaned her weight into his shoulder.

"But baby," Hiccup protested, "you're still hurt, an you've only got one hand. Trust me, I've got this." She then yanked him down by the shirt and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Now, go sidown." She ordered as she spun him around and smacked his butt. Jack yelped a bit as he did what he was told and made his way to the table. As he pulled out a chair, a million thoughts were running through his head.

 _The Hell, did she just call me baby?! Then she kissed me and smacked my damn ass! What the hell?! Did something happen last night or is she just tired and is acting crazy? That must be it, something drastic must've happened. I hope that I figure out what the fuck happened last night._ As these thoughts threatened to consume him, a clang of metal broke his daydream.

"So, how's about I make us sume pancakes?" Hiccup offered as she held two pans, one in each hand. "D'ya wan plain, or bloobery?" She asked in a silly tone. "We also got chocolate chips ifya want that instead." She offered him. "What'll it be Jackie?" She asked him.

"Uh-uh chocolate chip please." Jack stuttered, still not used to her different personality.

"Your actin really nervous ri'now." Hiccup said as she lowered the pans. "You're a lot hotter when you act tough n stuff. But, this is cute too, I guess." She smiled at him before going back to her business. Jack sat in shock.

"Wai-what?!" He asked her.

"What?" She asked him, confused. "You were actin all confident las night. But, iguess the pain meds wore off. D'ya remember wa happened las night?" She asked him, her bubbly-ness calming down. Jack shook his head and she sighed. "A'course not." She muttered.

"Why, what happened?!" Jack asked as he raised his voice. He was anticipating her response, and he could only hope he didn't embarrass himself royally.

"Well," Hiccup said, resuming her cooking as she spoke, "I'ma assume you don't remember wha happened after I gave'ya the meds."

"I remember up until the point I the cat attacked me and I put my paints on." He said. "I remember little snippets after that, but they only add to the confusion."

"Ooooooohh," Hiccup said as she pulled something out of a nearby cabinet, "that explains a bit." She giggled. "Welp, after ya got yer pants on, I cleaned you up n'stuff." She began. "I had ta sittin' yer lap ta clean yer head. Once I did that, ya asked me if yer hair was okay." She giggled, causing Jack to blush. "When I was done, I gotya some ice for yer hand and yer head. I held the ice for your head, and when I was about ta getup, you wouldn't let me. Ya didn' wanna let me outta yer lap." She laughed fondly and Jack wanted to die of embarrassment. "So, the boys came down, cuz we like to cuddle up together in fronta the fire on rainy nights, and Noah got all ticked." She said, grabbing Jack's attention.

"What? Why?"

"Cuz you were holdin' me and he's overprotective now hush." She chided as she continued to bustle about the neat kitchen. "Anyway, Noah got upset and asked why you were holding me, and you said sumthin' along the lines of 'she's my girlfriend, I get first dids'. So I said we weren't dating, then you asked me out." She said. Jack felt his eyes threaten to pop out of his head as he heard her say that. "And I said yes. I assumed that by morning you might've changed yer mind, you were high on pain killers after all, but I said yes regardless." She admitted.

"So I read to the boys while you held me, and we all fell asleep. And you know what happened after." She finished. She turned her attention back to her cooking and, once again, left Jack to his own thoughts.

_Wait, the fuck, I asked her out?!? What the Hell is wrong with me? I'm such an idiot! But she said yes, but maybe only because she thought I'd say no and shit what if she regrets it?! Oh fuckity fuck fuck shit! What do I do?!_

"Pancakes are done!" She said happily, holding up two platters of golden chocolate chip flapjacks. She brought them to the table and set them down before darting back to the kitchen and grabbing him a plate and silverware. "D'ya want syrup or butter or somethin'?" She asked him. "Maybe whipped cream?"

"Uh, whipped cream is okay." Jack said, still feeling nervous. She brought back her things, set plate, fork, and knife down in front of him.

"Bon appetite." She said with a lovely smile. "Ima finish up the ones I've got on the stove, and then I'll eat with you, okay?" She asked. Jack nodded. As she sashayed away, Jack served himself some pancakes. He put a bunch of whipped cream on the side and cut into the food. It smelled heavenly and he felt his mouth water. He awkwardly cut off a small piece and messily shoved it into his mouth. He felt flavor burst across his tongue, and the texture was just right.

"Wow Hiccup these are amazing!" Jack praised as he quickly, and clumsily, cut off another chunk. It was very difficult, considering he couldn't use his right hand and he was eating with his none dominant hand. He heard Hiccup giggle as she filled up another platter.

"Well I'm glad you like 'em." She smiled. As Jack shoved more into his mouth, he looked up and saw two tiny figures stumble into the dining room. "Oh, good morning you two." She said as she bent down and kissed them both on the forehead. "I made pancakes~" She sang.

"Yay." Torch said, pumping his fists into the air. Jack was sure he would've shown more enthusiasm if the little guy wasn't so damn tired. He continued to eat as Torch and Noah climbed into their seats. Hiccup set down her plate before grabbing three plates and three sets of forks and knives for her and her brothers. "Did you two sleep okay last night?" She asked as she set the table, the sleep seeming to have left her. They only grumbled in response, causing Hiccup to chuckle. "I'm sorry," she laughed as she turned to Jack, "my family members aren't exactly morning people." She laughed.

"Had's fine." Jack said, food still in his mouth. "Mou fou me hen." Hiccup laughed at his expression.

"Need any help?" She asked as she saw Jack struggle to cut his food. She was quickly dicing up her own pancakes.

"No." He said pointedly. "'M fine." He muttered. Hiccup just laughed at him when he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Real mature sweetheart." She giggled.

"You know you love it." Jack said.

"I'd really love it if you didn't make a mess of my table." She said as he noticed he was getting crumbs and chocolate every where."Here, just let me." Hiccup said as she got up, took his fork and knife from him, and began to cut his food.

"Noooo!" Jack protested childishly.

"Let me do it." "Jack." She laughed as he tried to nudge her away. "Quit it! I'm almost done!" Jack got a wicked idea as he tried to get her to move. He reached over, grabbed the whipped cream, and sprayed it in her face.

"No!" He said as Hiccup dropped the silverware, sending them clattering against the table and plate. She backed up, in shock that Jack had done that. He began to get worried. _Maybe I went to far. Oh shit now she's gonna be pissed at me. Great fucking job Frost. Wait, why is she smirking? The Hell?_

"Oh you are soooo gonna get it now Frost." She warned as she inched closer to him. Jack slowly began to scoot back in his seat.

"Y-you wouldn't hurt a crippled guest now would you?" He pleaded.

"Not if they hadn't attacked me with whipped cream, I wouldn't." She growled playfully. "But now you've done it, c'mere!" She yelled as she dove at him. Jack jumped out of the seat and ran around the table, whipped cream still in hand. Hiccup ran at him, chasing him through the kitchen. She managed to catch him by his shirt, slowing him down enough for her to be able to wrap her arms around his waist and pull him down. He crashed to the floor and the two began to wrestle, though Hiccup was careful with his right hand. Jack managed to get whipped cream all over Hiccup and himself. Hiccup got the can away from him, but Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest, immobilizing her.

"Ha ha ha!" He laughed as she struggled. "You are mine now!" Hiccup continued to squirm against him.

"Ew! Jack! Let me go you dumb freezer!" She protested as she tried to get away.

"Never!" He declared, sitting up and leaning against the kitchen island. "You are now and forever more my prisoner! Mwuhahahahaha!" He cackled. Hiccup managed to rest her knees on either side of his legs as she sat on them, and shoved her hands weakly against his chest.

"Fine, you win." She laughed as she set her head against his chest. It filled him with contentment, and he didn't want it to end. "Awe ew." He heard Hiccup whine.

"What? What's wrong?" Jack asked, glancing over her worriedly.

"I'm all sticky now." She complained. "I'm gonna have to take a shower now." She muttered. Jack felt a wicked smirk pull at his face.

"Yeah, and I'm all sticky too," he said, "guess we should share the shower then, so we don't waste water." He said as he gingerly picked her up. Hiccup was completely red in the face.

"What?!" She screeched. "Jack! You are such a pervert!" She teased as she tried to get away from him.

"Oh c'mon," Jack teased back, still holding her captive, "you're just saying that because you know you wouldn't be able to handle me." He praised himself.

"Bitch please," Hiccup scoffed, "it's you who wouldn't be able to handle all this." She said, gesturing to herself. "No one is able to handle all this raw Viking power." Jack laughed at her silly declaration.

"Yeah, Viking, sure." He brushed off.

"You will address me with more respect!" Hiccup declared. "Lest I set my dragon on you!" She threatened.

"Oh, a dragon?" He asked, a wry look on his face. Hiccup folded her arms over her chest and nodded with a huff. "Well," he said, leaning down to whisper huskily into her ear, "I bet you've never met a 'dragon' like mine." He chuckled as he felt a shiver run through the girl's body. Her face was as red as a tomato.

"J-Jack!" She shrieked, trying to sway him away."Don't say those kind of things!" _Awe, she's so cute when she's embarrassed._

"C'mon, you know you like it." He teased as he squeezed her. "Admit it Hiccy."

"Don't call me Hiccy!" She half shouted.

"Or what?" Jack taunted as he spun her around before sitting down again, not wanting to lose his balance.

"Or I will personally shut you up!" The young adult warned. Jack cocked a pierced eyebrow at her.

"Oh? And how'll you do that?" He wondered aloud. His thought process was cut off when Hiccup grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled him down for a kiss. This kiss felt different from the other ones. With the other kisses Hiccup had given him, she'd been half asleep. This one she was completely aware of, and it caused sparks and fireworks to go off in his head. The kiss was short lived, and he remained frozen as Hiccup pulled away.

"There," she said, looking away, "now you've stopped. That sure was easy, huh?" She said as if she was trying to distract herself. Jack remained dumbfounded, before calling her attention.

"Hey," he began, and she turned back to face him, "Hiccy." He said again with a teasing smile. "You'll have to shut me up now, won't you?" He asked her with a cock of his head. Hiccup looked shocked before she smiled and placed another kiss on his lips. This time, Jack eagerly reciprocated.

Every time she pulled away, Jack would call her by her nickname, her pride forcing her to kiss him. On one occasion, he licked off a dollop of whipped cream that had been on her cheek before kissing her. He even managed to quickly slip his tongue into her mouth, for she had gasped when he licked her. After a few moments of, mostly, innocent kissing, Hiccup pushed him away.

"I don't want my brothers to see." Was all she said. Jack smirked.

"Then we'll have to continue this another time then, huh?" He asked, kissing her neck.

"Uh uh uh!" She protested, pushing him back by his upper face, covering his eyes somewhat. "Dinner and a movie first, pal." She said firmly, a blush still adorning her cheeks.

"Awe, but this is the kind of thing couples do." Jack whined, not moving her hands from his face.

"So?" Hiccup asked. "Just because I agreed to date you doesn't mean I'm going to agree to do it with you." She said. Jack smiled.

"Soo we are dating?" He asked her.

"Well, I mean, yeah." Hiccup muttered, moving her hands away. "Unless, unless you've, y'know, changed your mind." She said, looking away. Jack smiled before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Of course I want to date you." He whispered against her skin, giving it another kiss. "Especially if it means you'll nurse me back to health." He said with a smile. Hiccup groaned.

"Please don't intentionally hurt yourself just for that reason." She pleaded with a groan. Jack just chuckled.

"What're you talkin' about? Of course I'm gonna do that." Hiccup rolled her eyes with another groan.

"You are going to be the death of me Frost, I swear." She said affectionately as Jack continued to place little kisses on her forehead. I really, really, really need to get my ass beat more often. _Maybe Hiccup could become my personal nurse or something. Yeah, I like the thought of that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION ALL FEM!JACK FANS!!!!!
> 
> I HAVE been updating my Fem!Jack story (not often, but it's happening) but it just doesn't appear to be refreshing. But, it has been happening. There are now 3 chapters on it, and you should go and enjoy them. 
> 
> THANKS BYE!!! <3


	17. Book Store Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is running errands for his little sister. What fun can be had in a bookstore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while you guys. School is a bitch.

Jack was walking through the huge local bookstore, trying to find the books on his list. It was almost his little sister's birthday after all, and she had not so subtlety mentioned some books she wanted. So, here he was. It wouldn't have been so bad if the music were better. A bunch of old, and bad, Middle Ages music was playing. But the words were in some harsh tone, and he could barely understand the words. And the musk smell of the books made his nose stuffy. 

There weren't many people in the large bookstore today, so it was also relatively quiet. The awful music continued to play loudly. As he approached a shelf with a book he wanted on it, he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw a young woman, probably around his age, dancing awfully to the music. She was a small woman, easily a good foot and a half shorter than him, and had a lithe body. Her auburn hair whipped around her head as she moved, the braid sometimes colliding with her cheek or getting stuck in the jade green scarf wrapped around her neck. Her face possessed tiny amounts of baby fat, giving her a youthful impression. Despite how young she looked, she was clearly very beautiful. 

Her eyes were closed, so Jack risked staring at her some more. Her round face was splattered with freckles upon freckles; on her apple cheeks to her cute button nose, which was currently scrunched up in an extremely adorable way. Her thin lips were pulled into a slightly crooked smile, revealing just as slightly crooked teeth, with a gap between the front two. It was all very adorable. And her awful dance moves were cute too, so Jack decided to ignore the fact that she enjoyed the horrible music. 

As the woman spun around, Jack couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation. The woman must have heard him, for she froze on the spot. Her eyes shot open as she stared at him with probably the most trance inducing emerald green eyes Jack had ever seen on a person. She stared at him, slack jawed for a moment before a red hot blush streaked across her face. Her freckles seemed to disappear under the blush's coat, and she curled in on herself slightly. 

"I, uh, I, um," the woman stammered as she tried to explain her action, "I, uh, ooOOOoh!" Jack laughed at her adorable frustration. The woman gave him a very (not) heated glare before she sped off behind more shelves. Jack chuckled as he watched her leave, thinking about how silly and funny the woman was. 

 

~~

After about fifteen minutes later, Jack had almost every book he needed. Only two more remained. He walked into the mythology section of the store and scanned the shelves for what he needed. After a few moments of wandering, he could hear muttering nearby. He followed the sound, curious as to who was mumbling. As he neared the sounds, he saw exactly who it was. 

It was the woman from earlier. She was up leaning against a shelf, stretched out, trying to reach a book on one of the higher shelves. 

"Why are these shelves so high?" She complained to no one in particular. After a few moments of watching her struggle, Jack decided to end her misery. 

"Need some help there?" Jack asked as he stepped up behind her. The woman whirled around to face him. She pressed her arms against her chest and causing her basket to fall into the crook of her arm. She gazed up at him and blushed when she realized who he was. She raised her shoulders a bit, almost like she was a turtle trying to hide in its shell. 

"Um," she began nervously, fiddling with her hands, "cou-could you please get me that one?" She asked, pointing to the book in question. Jack looked at the shelf and saw that she wanted a book he'd read before. 

"This one?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Yes, that one." The woman confirmed. Jack smiled at her as he handed her the book. She took it with a small 'thank you'. 

"Hey, I've read this one before," he told her as she put it in her basket. She glanced back up at him, curiosity shining like gems in her sparkling green eyes. 

"Really?" She asked with a cute tilt of her head. Jack smiled and nodded. She too smiled brightly. "Isn't it amazing?" She asked excitedly

"Oh yeah," Jack agreed enthusiastically, "the attention to detail was so powerful and effective! I felt like I'd been pulled into the book itself!" He stated. The woman nodded in agreement. 

"Did you cry when," she began. 

"Oh don't even go there." Jack said quickly. "I can't ever think about his death without crying like a baby." She hummed in agreement. 

"Although, I think the kitchen scene was hilarious." The woman continued. Jack snickered. 

"I laughed so hard milk came out of my nose." He admitted and they both laughed loudly at the imagery. Once their laughter subsided, they stood in silence for a few seconds. 

"I'm Jack!" He said louder than he'd meant to. The woman looked a bit surprised, but she smiled nonetheless. 

"I'm Hiccup." She said as she stuck out her hand. "It's nice to meet you Jack." Jack felt like he was going to die from cuteness overload. 

"You too, Hic." He said as he shook her hand. She paused and gave him a blank look. Jack chuckled nervously. "Sorry, I tend to give my friends nicknames." He apologized. She waved it off. 

"It's fine," she assured, "you should hear what my roommate calls me." She said, sounding annoyed but traces of affection were obvious. 

"What?" Jack asked curiously. She sighed. 

"He calls me Hiccy." Jack doubled over in laughter. "Yeah, I know." 

"I am so using that!" Jack laughed as he stood up again. She groaned, bringing a delicate hand up to her face. 

"Oh please don't." She moaned out between her fingers. Jack shook his head. 

"Nope, to late, you're stuck with it, Hiccy." He teased her and Hiccup just rolled her eyes. 

"Oh hush up you dumb winter pixie." She mumbled into her scarf. Jack looked at her confused. 

"What?" He chuckled. Hiccup looked startled. 

"Oh!" She exclaimed, blushing again. "It's just, uh, that you remind me of Jokul Frosti, the spirit of winter. And he's a winter sprite so, uh, yeah." She trailed off, not looking at him. 

"Y'mean Jack Frost?" He asked after a moment. 

"Yes!" She said, pointing to him and snapping her fingers. "Jack Frost."

"Yep." He said. 

"Yep?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion. "Yep what?" 

"That's my name, Jack Frost." He clarified. Her face went slack. 

"You're kidding, right?" She asked skeptically with a raised brow. 

"Nope." He said, popping the 'p' as he shook his head. Hiccup looked like she didn't believe him anyway. "Hey," Jack asked, changing the subject, "do you come here often?" She nodded. "Can you help me find something?" Again another nod. 

~~

After Hiccup had found the book Jack needed, they both payed for their things and left the store. Both of their faces reddened when the cold air hit them. 

"Thanks again for helping me Hiccy." Jack said, chuckling when she groaned. 

"Are you ever going to forget that?" She asked as they aimlessly walked down the busy streets. 

"I'm about as likely to forget that as I am to forget seeing you dancing in a bookstore." He said with a wide smile. Hiccup moaned in anguish as she hid her face in her hands. 

"Can we please pretend that didn't happen?" She pleaded. 

"Now way!" Jack declared. "It was adorable." Hiccup's head shot up to him so fast that Jack was worried she'd snapped it. Her eyes were wide and a blush was on her face. 

"Really?" She asked meekly. 

"Yeah," Jack said as he looked down at her, "and I can tell you just how adorable it was over coffee." He said with a smile. She thought a moment before she also smiled, though her's was more shy. 

"Okay." She said as they continued down the street, their hands finding each other on their own accord.


	18. Beauty in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Hiccup have been separated by thousands of miles of ocean. What happens when they are reunited?

Jack was very excited. He couldn't keep still and he kept fidgeting in his desk. As the teacher droned on about things Jack could care less about, he took to glancing at the clock every ten seconds or so, silently willing for the hands to move faster so the day would be over. Time seemed to be moving painfully slow as he mindlessly tapped his fingers against the desk. When that did nothing to alleviate his anticipation, he brought his hand up to fiddle with the small, hand-carved, obsidian dragon that hung by a black leather cord around his pale neck. He could feel his friend's eyes on him as he fidgeted, but he hardly spared him a glance. 

Finally, after what felt like an agonizing eternity, the last bell of the day rang. Jack quickly and haphazardly gathered his things before he bolted to the door. 

"Jack!" He heard his friend, Aster, call out behind him. "Slow down!" Jack turned to his tall friend with an annoyed look. 

"Well hurry up!" He asked, excitement and restlessness leaking into his voice. 

"What's got ya in such a rush now anyway?" His Aussie friend inquired. Jack flashed him a bright and happy smile. 

"She's gonna be here soon!" He practically squealed as he turned and sped down the hall. He passed by some more of his friends, and North stepped out to grab him, lifting him up into the air. 

"Eh eh," he said as he gripped the hood of Jack's dark blue sweatshirt, "what is rush?"

"I'm just so excited!" He exclaimed, leaving everyone confused. 

"About what?" Ana asked him curiously. Jack gave her another wide smile. 

"About her being here soon!" He elaborated, still not clarifying who he was talking about. Jack's mute friend, Sandy, gave him a deadpan look, as his second outburst was still leaving them in the dark. 

"We get that, but who exactly are you excited ta see?" He heard Aster ask from behind him, having caught up with them. 

"Hiccup's gonna be here soon!" The white haired senior said, cheerfully and energetically. His blue eyes were gleaming with happiness and all his friends saw that the painful longing that had remained in his eyes for so long was now absent. All of his friend's now had smiles on their faces having heard the news. 

"Oh Jack that's great!" Ana exclaimed, her violet irises filled with equal happiness. "I've missed her a lot!"

"Though, not as much as you 'ave." Aster chuckled as another student approached them. 

"What's got you all so upbeat?" The male, Noah asked as he approached the group, embracing Aster. He quickly noticed how overly excited Jack was, and saw that the dull sparkle in his eyes had been replaced by his usual mischievous and happy glimmer. His whole aura seemed brighter than normal. Ever since Hiccup had informed them all that she would be going overseas to study for the year, Jack was absolutely crushed, and it appeared that a portion of him had died. Everyone at school noticed. But now, his old self seemed to have returned. 

"Hiccup's arriving today!" Jack practically shouted, the smile on his face seeming permanent. Noah's toxic green eyes widened at the news. 

"Really? That's fantastic!" He cheered, his usual neutral demeanor vanishing. "When will she be here?" He pressed, his eyes wide with the same excitement that rested in Jack's own blue ones. 

"I don't know." Jack bemoaned as he began to pace. "She said she'd meet me at the school when classes let out. I can't wait to see her again, though. I've missed her so much."

"Yeah, we know." Aster drawled. 

"Ugh! This wait has been killing me!" Jack complained to his friends. "Where is she? Where could she be?"

"Closer than you think." A mysterious female voice called from somewhere behind them, sounding rather amused. Jack and his friends all turned to see who had spoken. Jack felt his arms go limp by his sides as his mouth fell open. 

"H-Hiccup?" Jack stuttered out in disbelief as he stared at the mature looking woman at the end of the hall. As Jack stared, he was semi aware of the crowd gathered around him and the very attractive female across from him. 

"Who else would I be Frostbite?" She chuckled, her beautiful voice still retaining that slight nerdy accent that he was always happy to hear. That seemed to be one of the few things that remained unchanged. His Hiccup, his adorable, nerdy, little Hiccup wasn't so cute and little anymore. She was still captivating to him, no matter what she looked like; but now, she was downright hot. Her fluffy auburn hair was now a few shades darker, and instead of it hanging short and loose around her shoulders, it was pulled into a messy side braid over her right shoulder. Actually, it was a few braids all intertwined together into one, and it looked very intricate. 

She had grown a few inches and now had a more, mature, physique. She was still very thin, but he could tell through her clothes that she had definitely gained some muscle and more, generous assets. Her hips now gracefully slopped out and her subtle chest had swelled, giving Hiccup a more hour-glass shape.

Her clothes were also different. She wasn't sporting one of her usual graphic tees or big baggy sweaters anymore. Instead, she currently wore a brown cami with a green, plaid, long sleeved shirt over it, the collar down and the sleeves rolled up. Around her neck hung a small multiple of necklaces, and among the hand made leather ones, he saw the crystal snowflake necklace he'd given to her as a parting gift. The dragon pendant around his neck was her gift to him in return. She still wore skinny jeans though she had ditched her furry brown boots in exchange for a pair of dark brown hiking boots. 

The copious amounts of freckles on her face seemed to have disappeared, leaving only smatterings of them on her lovely, tan face. Her face had also lost most of the baby fat that had been there for so long, leaving it more defined. The adorable button nose Jack loved to poke had gotten bigger with growth though her pink lips still remained thin. She had gotten rid of her dorky, thick-rimmed glasses, and Jack could only assume she was wearing contacts over her mesmerizing emerald green eyes. 

As with most things, Jack didn't even think, he just ran at her and took her into his arms. She hugged back with equal enthusiasm and love, laughing happily as she took a few steps back due to the force. Her lithe body still melded perfectly against his, despite her slight change in height. After a few moments of hugging, Jack leaned back to get a good look at her, his arms now wrapped loosely around her waist. Up close, he could see that her little chin scare had not faded at all, and her lips were still the healthy pink they always were. 

"Y-you, you, hah, I mean, you." Jack found he couldn't even form a proper sentence in her presence. 

"Yes?" She asked with a laugh, raising a brow. She seemed so much more confident than when he last saw her, more self assured. It was incredibly attractive. 

"You look so, different!" He exclaimed dumbly, unsure of what else to say. Hiccup laughed again. 

"Well thank you Captain Obvious." She praised sarcastically, in the same Hiccupy-fashion that Jack had missed so desperately. Her forest green eyes still shined with that twinkle that Jack always loved and he felt his smile widen on his face as he laughed. Without warning, he dipped her backwards and gave her a sound kiss on the lips. When he pulled away, he lifted Hiccup into the air and spun her around a few times. Hiccup's joyous laughter blended with his as she rested her hands on his shoulders. The lights blurring behind her, making Jack feel like he was in a dream. Once he set her down again, he pressed another kiss to her lips before he rested his forehead against hers, though hers was mostly covered by her shaggy bangs. She loosely wrapped her arms around his neck as they stood there in the middle of the hallway, completely engulfed in their own little world. 

"Okay okay, break it up you two." Aster said as he came between them, shattering their little bubble. Jack glared at him in annoyance as he hugged Hiccup tighter. Hiccup just chuckled softly. 

"Yeah c'mon, quit hogging her already." Noah complained, though he had a small smile stretched across his tan face. Jack just turned his nose up at his friends. 

"No. She's my girlfriend, I get her first." He stated. 

"Excuse you?" Hiccup said, pulling away slightly. "I decide who 'gets me first' mister." She teased, placing her hands on her hips. Jack gave her a mischievous smirk. 

"Okay, fine." He said calmly, pulling away slightly. Suddenly, without warning, he scoped Hiccup up, tossed her an inch or so into the air before catching her bridal style. "But they gotta catch us first!" Before their friends could protest, Jack took off down the hall, cackling as he dodged the sparse amount of students still remaining inside the building. Hiccup was laughing and squealing in childlike excitement as she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. 

"Oh my Gods! Jack! Put me down!" She shrieked as Jack burst through the open doors heading outside. As he booked it to the parking lot, he could faintly hear his friends pursuing him. Once he reached his car, he dumped Hiccup inside, slid across the hood of his car, wrenched the front door open and hopped into the driver's seat. He started the engine and peeled out of the lot and leaving the school property. "Oh my Gods!" Hiccup cackled as she sunk down in her seat. 

"They failed to catch us, now you are mine!" Jack cackled dramatically as he turned onto the highway. 

"Oh no! Such is a fate worse than death!" She gasped out, resting the back of her hand against her forehead and clutching her other hand against her chest. She looked like a stereotypical damsel in distress. 

"Don't worry Princess," Jack chuckled, "I'll treat you right."

"Damn straight you will!" She said sassily. They shared a laugh once again. When the laughter faded away, Jack gave his girlfriend a sidelong glance. 

"I really missed you, Hiccup." He whispered as he took one of her hands into his own. Hiccup gave it a tiny squeeze. 

"I missed you too, Jack." She replied just as softly. The drive continued in comfortable silence as Jack drove them to his house. Once he parked in his garage, they got out and Jack carried her up to his room. They spent the next three hours talking about what happened over the course of the year. All the while, they held each other and nuzzled against each other. Jack would kiss her lovingly for no reason and whisper sweet nothings into her ears, causing her to giggle. 

"Never leave me for that long again." He whispered into her hair as he held her in his lap, his arms firmly wrapped around her waist, her fingers intertwined with his own. Hiccup chuckled as she leaned into his chest. 

"I don't think I could, even if I wanted to." She replied sweetly. "I love you too much to stay away for long." Jack stiffened slightly at the phrase 'I love you'. They had been dating for two and a half years now, which was rather long compared to the other 'relationships' he'd see his peers develop in high school. Hiccup was the one that specifically stated that she didn't want things to move to fast, and he was fine with that. He was aware that many kids their age would often move relationships along to fast, and the 'I love you's would usually mean nothing. She didn't want to do that, and Jack agreed, not wanting to get seriously hurt. But, hearing her say it now, resting in his arms, it felt right. It didn't feel to early or strange, but instead it filled him with happiness. He squeezed her tighter and gripped her hand firmly as he lowered his forehead onto her left shoulder. 

"I love you too, Hiccup." He said before tilting his head kissing her on the neck. He continued to place gentle kisses all the way up and down her neck, placing his lips on every freckle he saw, whispering 'I love you' after each kiss. As the sun's last rays of the day shined through the window, the two slowly and peacefully drifted into a state of content sleep, neither of them letting go.


	19. Hot Damn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Hiccup get pretty promiscuous after school hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️  
> ❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️WARNING❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️
> 
> ❗️❗️❗️❗️CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL ACTIVITY AND USE OF PROFANITY❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️ YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED❗️❗️❗️❗️ 
> 
> ❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️WARNING❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️  
> ❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️

Jack hadn't meant to stare, really really he didn't. But that adorable new girl was wearing some very sexy clothes and he was a young hot blooded male. He had needs and urges so don't judge. Plus, who wore skirts in the wood shop room? He even took off his baggy sweatshirt because it was a potential hazard. 

Right now, she was bent over a very large container and was probably trying to fish something out of it. Her feet weren't touching the ground, actually, they were tucked against her bum which just drew more attention to how sexy it was. And it was after school, so it's not like anyone would point out that he was staring, he thought. He smirked to himself as he closed the wood shop door behind him and locked it. 

"Hmm? Is someone there?" The dorky chick asked, still with half her body inside the vault. Jack let his backpack and hoodie fall to the ground before speaking. 

"Oh don't mind me," Jack sighed as he sat in the teacher's chair, "just enjoying the view." He smirked. The girl heaved herself out of the incredibly large box and snapped her head in his direction with wide green eyes. 

"Excuse me?!" She asked in a slight shriek, her freckly face lighting up with a vibrant red blush. "What did you just say?" She asked as she turned to him nervously, bracing her small hands against the rim of the vault. 

"What?" Jack asked innocently with a cock of his head. "It's not my fault that skirt makes your ass look fantastic." He smiled as she blushed more. 

"What?" She asked in confusion. Jack smirked as he got out of his seat and stalked towards her. 

"Y'know, that tight skirt of yours would look much better on my bedroom floor, preferably ripped up." He smiled as he inched closer to her. The freckled teen had her legs clamped shut as she placed her hands over her chest. 

"Wha-what do y-you mea- Ah!" She startled as Jack cornered her against the vat. She leaned away from him, tipping into the vault. 

"What I mean," Jack said huskily as he looked into her eyes, "is that you're getting me all worked up here, and that's just not fair." He said as he towered over her. She almost toppled into the vault but she regained balance by resting her hands on his chest. "You're such a tease, y'know." He continued. She looked up at him with wide eyes. To his surprise, and excitement, her eyelids lowered. 

"Really now? I'm the tease?" She asked as she ran her finger up and down his chest lazily. "Goodness, I guess we're going to have to do something about that, aren't we?" She smiled up at him. Jack smirked as well as he bent his head down. 

"I like that idea." He said as he rubbed his thumb on her lower lip. "Let's put that mouth of yours to better use." He teased. The girl pushed his hand away gently. 

"Ah-ah-ah," she reprimanded with a shake of her finger, "silly boy. You haven't even told me your name yet." She tutted. Jack smirked as he took her hand. 

"The name's Jack, Jack Frost. How about you, cutie?" He asked as he kissed the back of her hand. "Tell me your name."

"I'm Hiccup Haddock." She giggled as he kissed her hand. Jack smiled up at her. 

"Good," he said, causing her to tilt her head in confusion, "now I know who's name I'll be screaming tonite." He smirked wickedly. Hiccup seemed startled at his declaration but couldn't say anything. Jack took her moment of open mouthed silence to lean down and kiss her on her thin, delicate lips. 

Since her mouth was open, Jack allowed his tongue to reach out and explore her damp cavern. After a moment, she began to fight back with her own tongue, and they were locked in combat for a few minutes. Their tongues swirled around each other, the taste of the opposite person filling their mouths. Jack was happy to discover she tasted like maple syrup. The kiss soon became rather messy, for a few slivers of saliva slipped out every now and again, not that Jack really cared. Kissing Hiccup was an intoxicating activity, one he'd look forward to doing again. After a while, Jack felt a little sore in his neck area, so he picked Hiccup up by her bum and set her on the edge of the vat. She startled and leaned away, only to push herself against Jack for fear of falling in. 

"Careful cutie," Jack warned breathily between kisses, "you don't wanna fall in now, do ya?" Hiccup pouted at him childishly and Jack leaned down to bite her bottom lip. "Now now," he said once he released it, "no pouting now." Hiccup gave him a deadpan look. She 'humph'ed to herself as she turned away slightly and wiped the drool from her chin. Jack chuckled and began to kiss and nibble her neck. 'Thank God it's Friday,' Jack thought as he lapped at her creamy skin, 'that lowers our chances of getting caught'. 

By now, Hiccup was biting her thin bottom lip to contain her arousing moans. She was squirming as Jack's hands roamed around her body. He had her thighs spread open as he slowly rubbed his crotch between them. He had snaked a hand under her shirt and placed it on her lower back, gently rubbing the small of her back. He had another on her shoulder blade, searching her upper back, preventing her from falling backwards. Hiccup had one hand tangled in his hair and another buried in the fabric of his shirt. 

"J-Jack," Hiccup moaned out as he licked her neck raw, "what-what if ahh! A t-teacher comes in? We'll get expelled, won't we?" She asked worriedly. Jack just smirked into her neck. 

"Don't worry about that, Hiccup." Jack assured. "The wood shop teacher already left, and no other teachers ever come in here. Trust me." He said. 

"How d-do you know?" Hiccup asked still. "Have you done th-this before?" Jack stopped his movements and looked up at her. 

"I have stayed here pretty late with some friends." He admitted. "But I've never done anyone in here. Don't worry." He assured her. Hiccup nodded slowly. 

"Oka-Ahhhh!" She moaned out as Jack quickly pin pointed her sweet spot right under her jaw, and he quickly began to suck on it. Hiccup was now gyrating her pelvis against Jack's as he continued to slowly rut against her. He smirked as he attacked that spot on her neck. 

"My my, what pretty sounds you make." Jack praised her. Hiccup just continued to bit down on her lips and tug at his white hair, heat radiating off of her skin like a furnace. Jack thought that their position was to precarious for them to have any real fun, so he scooped her up, cupping her by the ass, and cared her over to an empty work table positioned against the back wall. This had, needless to say, shocked Hiccup and she tightly clung to him until he set her down. Jack chuckled at the cuteness of her fear. She scowled at him, though without any real heat in her gaze. 

"Thanks for the warning." She huffed out sarcastically. Jack quickly slid his hands to under her knees, spread her legs far apart and he crashed his groin against hers. She moaned out loudly and brought a hand up to cup over her mouth, though he remained positioned there and he rubbed their crotches together, making up and down movements against her. 

"What was that, Hiccup?" He cooed teasingly into her ear. "I didn't quite catch that." She smirked as Hiccup moaned again. Her brown skirt slid down and pooled around her hips, exposing her suspiciously wet black and red underwear to him. Jack's arousal was also becoming evident through his jeans, which had become uncomfortably tight. "That's what I thought." He smirked as he took a hand out from under her knee. He worked it under her green dress shirt, up until he hit her lacy feeling bra. He shoved his hand under her bra and began to grope and massage her breast gently. The rough palm of his hand was keeping continuous contact with the pale flesh of her bosom. 

Hiccup arched into him as he pressed their lips together once again, wrapping her arms around his neck in the process. The kiss soon became rather messy as time passed. As they continued to French, Jack began unbuttoning her shirt with relative ease. He pulled it off her arms with her help and tossed it behind her. Jack broke the kiss, both of them breathing heavily before he bent down a little. Hiccup was confused until he began licking the tops of her chest, which were still trapped in the confines of her black and red bra. Now, both of his hands were pressing gently against her the sides of her ribcage as he gently nuzzled her soft breasts, while Hiccup's hands were buried in his hair. 

"Hmm," Jack hummed contently, "they're so soft and smooth. And this bra you have on is so cute. It even matches your underwear!" He praised as he kissed the exposed skin of her bosom.

"Yes, and it was rather expensive, so please don't ruin it." She pleaded as Jack continued to rub against her. Jack looked up at her with wide blue eyes as he rested his face in the valley of her breasts. 

"Since you asked so prettily." Jack consented as he reached around and single handedly undid her lacy bra. Jack shucked it off of her body and again, tossed it behind her. He looked at her B-cup breasts hungrily as he lightly licked his lips. Hiccup giggled at him a bit as she gently wrapped her legs around his waist. 

"Well, go on." Hiccup encouraged as she stuck out her bare chest a little bit. "You worked oh so hard to get it off." She teased, sticking her tongue out at him playfully. Jack darted up and sucked on her exposed tongue for a second before leaning down and latching onto one of her perk nipples. He sucked and licked at it like it was candy as he fondled her other breast roughly, rubbing his thumb continuously over her bare and erect nipple. He marveled at how her soft skin felt against his hands, and loved how her breast fit perfectly in his hand. 

Hiccup brought a hand up to muffle her moans as he placed her other hand behind her, to prevent herself from toppling over. Jack was leaving a thin coat of saliva on her nipple as he began to gently nibble on it. He pulled on the tip experimentally, looking up for Hiccup's reaction. She had a heavy blush on her face as she began biting down on her knuckle. Jack smirked against her skin. 

He reversed his position on her breasts, and began sucking on her right one now. His hand went up to knead her abused breast and soaked nipple as he continued to suckle. Hiccup was squeezing his waist rather tightly at this point and she began to squirm. 

"Well, aren't you getting all worked up." Jack teased her as he paused for air. Hiccup looked down at him, hot and flustered. 

"Just hurry up." She moaned breathlessly. Jack smirked before he removed his hands from her boobs to place them on her thighs. 

"Lean back please." Jack asked as he pulled her thighs up into the air. Hiccup leaned back and propped herself up on her forearms. He bent down on his knees so now he was face to face with Hiccup's dripping wet sex. Her smell was intoxicating as the scent of her musk hit his nose, causing his nostrils to flare slightly. He glanced up at Hiccup for the go ahead, and she nodded at him, a timid smile resting on her face. 

He smiled at her before directing his gaze back to her love. He leaned forward and gave it a tentative lick through her panties. He could feel a jolt run through Hiccup's body as she let out a broken moan. He smirked to himself triumphantly. 

"Well aren't you sensitive." Jack teased her. He didn't give Hiccup and time to retort as he smiled before he placed his mouth over her clothed flower and began to give it longer licks. It was almost as if he were French kissing it. Hiccup's body began to quiver slightly at the movements as she glanced down at him. She could only see a mop of spiky white hair between her thighs as he worked on her. 

After a few moments, Jack removed his mouth from her, taking slightly heavy breaths. Hiccup whined at the lack of touch before gasping as cool air hit her bare sex, which was moist due to her arousal, coupled with the saliva that came from Jack's mouth. Jack had hooked his fingers around the fabric, pulling it aside, before he began gently kissing her sensitive lips, muttering little praises as it throbbed against his mouth. He licked between her folds, enjoying how surprisingly sweet she tasted.

Hiccup squirmed and whined a bit more before she froze up when Jack's nose brushed up against her pearl. 

"Ahh!" She let out, hunching forward a little. Jack had stopped and looked up worriedly, thinking he had hurt her somehow, until he saw her shaking her head. "Again." She pleaded, strands of hair coming out of her previously neatly done braid. "Do that again, Jack. Please! Ooooouh my Gods, Ah!" She begged quickly, unable to contain the moans that flowed out after. 

Jack looked back down at her love and began sucking on the little nub at the top. Hiccup moaned his name loudly, and her squirming intensified. Jack tentatively spread open her folds and slowly inserted a pale finger up to the second knuckle inside of her slit. Hiccup let out a sharp gasp and her leg muscles tightened. He began pumping his index finger in and out of her, going in a little farther each time. By now, Jack could feel the tremors passing through her were growing more frequent. 

"Mmm, yes Jack, more!" She begged him. Jack smiled and obliged. 

He gently placed a second finger at her entrance before slipping it inside her. Hiccup whined quietly as her walls expanded a little. Jack eased the pain away with more pleasure as he felt up the walls of her vagina. It was warm and wet and he felt Jack Jr. twitch at the anticipation of being there soon. 

A third finger was soon added as the pumping motions increased in speed. He began to stretch his fingers inside of her, making slicing motions with them as he widened her entrance. Hiccup was still trying to stifle her moans, but more and more kept slipping out as warmth pooled in her abdomen. 

"Ahh! Jack!" Hiccup cried out suddenly. "I-I feel I'm, I'm gonna-AAAHHHhhhhh!!" Her sentence was broken off by a loud shout turned moan as the intensity of her tremors escalated instantaneously. Her thighs clamped around Jack's head as he placed his mouth over her entrance. Soon, juices flowed out of her and into Jack's mouth. When they hit his tongue, Jack hummed happily a licked his lips when he discovered that they too tasted sweet. 

"Mm, it's sweet." He breathed out as he licked his lips. As Hiccup recovered from her pleasure induced high, her ribcage was expanding and contrasting drastically with every breath she heaved. While she was still in her euphoric state, Jack got off of his sore knees. He wiped off her remaining juices with the long sleeve of his shirt before he reached down, undid his belt and unzipped his pants.

He lowered his trousers and underwear only enough so that his bulging erection popped out of its confines. It fell and rested against the folds of Hiccup's wet pussy as he patiently waited for her to come back around to consciousness. He began to idly masterbate as he gazed hungrily at Hiccup's glowing form. 

Her hair was a mess, though it was still mostly in a braid. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was hanging open and her bosom heaved and jiggled with every breath she took. Her spread thighs would occasionally quiver as some of her liquids leaked from her vag, dripped down her exposed skin and onto the edge of the table. No doubt Jack's normally light blue eyes had darkened with lust. 

Once Hiccup's eyes had finally fluttered open, she looked up at Jack, who was ready to go. She looked up at him with a nervous smile, to which Jack returned with one of encouragement. She glanced down at his throbbing cock with some trepidation. 

"Hey," Jack said, calling her attention, "you'll be fine." She bit her swollen bottom lip nervously. Jack frowned slightly, not liking how uncomfortable she looked. "Look, I can stop if you want me to." He offered quickly, but stopped when Hiccup slowly shook her head. 

"No, I want to do this, but." She paused as she pressed her lips together, forming a thin line. "I, it's just that." Her sentence trailed off. 

"What is it?" Jack prompted kindly, gently rubbing her thigh with his thumb in a soothing way. 

"It's just, so, y'know," she stuttered as she looked away, "big." She whispered sheepishly as she played with her fingers. That statement honestly made him happier than it should have. 

"Hey," Jack said as he leaned forward and pet her side, "it'll be okay. It just needs a little, lubrication." Jack prompted suggestively. Hiccup glanced up at him before smiling at him, showing the gap between her teeth. She and Jack quickly changed places. 

Now, Jack was leaning against the edge of the table and Hiccup was kneeling in front of him. Jack had one hand placed on her head as encouragement. Hiccup had one hand placed on his upper thigh and another holding his member. She could barely even close her hand around him completely. Granted, she had rather small hands, but it still made Jack's ego inflate. She was gazing at it in something akin to wonder as she gave the head a tentative lick. Jack hissed air out from between his teeth as she took another, longer lick, starting at the base until she reached just under the head. 

"Mm Jack, you're so big." She moaned slyly as she looked up at him. His pale cock twitched in her hand at the praise. After that, she gently placed the tip of it in her mouth and slowly swirled her tongue around the head. Jack was breathing a bit more heavily with each swipe of her tongue around the sensitive head. She let it go with a kiss and a pop. Jack had a hand firmly gripping a large lock of her hair as he gently pulled so that Hiccup was now looking up at him curiously. 

"The point isn't to make me cum, Hiccup." he reminded her sternly. Hiccup smiled up at him impishly before she took him in her mouth again. Her dark green eyes never once broke contact with his as she slowly worked her way down to the base of his cock. Her tongue was caressing the underside oh his penis, getting it nice and wet. As she continued to suck on his shaft, she made sure she used plenty of saliva, humming every now and then. Jack grunted and moaned out breathlessly as she did so. 

The pleasure was incredibly intense, and Jack was tempted to just let her go on until he burst. It was incredibly tempting, but he restrained himself. The levels of pleasure he was feeling were foreign to him. Don't get him wrong, he'd been with a few girls before, but none of them made him feel as good as Hiccup did. Jack could feel the heat pool in his stomach as Hiccup continued to suck. After a couple seconds, Jack pulled back on her hair again, using a bit more force than he had intended. When Hiccup released his member, a tiny rope of saliva connected between her tongue and the tip of his dick. 

"What's wrong?" Hiccup breathed out as she looked up at him, wincing slightly at the firm grip he had in her now messy auburn hair. Jack calmed his breathing before he peered down at her. 

"I don't want to cum just yet," he told her slyly, "not when we haven't even gotten to the best part." Hiccup smiled at him before she stood up and resumed her previous position on the table. She rested on her thin forearms as she leaned back. Her legs were spread wide for him as he took his cock and positioned it at her entrance, moving her panties out of the way. He slid the tip up and down between her folds, just barely penetrating her with the glossy head. Hiccup's thigh muscles were pulled taught with fearful anticipation. 

"Hiccup?" Jack asked as he looked up to her face. Hiccup met his eyes, filled with care. "I know you're nervous, but just relax, okay?" He asked her. Hiccup hesitated before nodding. Jack felt the tension in her legs lessen a bit. He reached out and took her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers and caressed the back of it gently as he placed the tip at her entrance again. He gave her hand a tight squeeze before he slowly pressed himself inside her. They both gasped/moaned as they connected. 

Hiccup whined, whether in pain or pleasure, Jack didn't know. Jack began to push into her and pull out until only the head rested inside her each time. Every time he pushed back in, he would make more of his sheath disappear inside of her. As he continued, he whispered small encouragements to her, telling her what a good job she was doing and how she was almost there. Soon, Jack's entire length was buried inside her. 

To Jack, it was euphoric. Her vaginal walls were comfortably tight and the warmth was heavenly. He desperately wanted to pound into her, but he knew Hiccup was still adjusting to his size. He could tell by how hard she was gripping his hand, her deep and focused breaths, as well as how tightly her eyes were shut that she wasn't quit ready. He waited until she let him know when to move. 

"Move, please." She asked, her eyes still closed. Jack slowly began to pump in and out of her, moaning at how good she felt. 

"Shit, Hic." Jack moaned as he thrusted, his voice much deeper than usual due to the lust he felt. "You're so fucking tight." He grunted as his penis glided out of her. 

"Oh my Gods." Hiccup breathily moaned as well. "Jack, you're so big. Mmph!" She gasped out a moan as Jack thrust into her with a little more force. "Oh! Ah, Jack, harder." She softly called. Jack quickened his pace, placing both hands under her thighs. Hiccup braced her hands against the wall behind her as she lay fully on her back. 

"Oh fuck, shit." Jack moaned out. His breath clouded in front of him. 

"Harder!" Hiccup moaned out as her back arched, her voice louder this time. Again, Jack increased the intensity of his movement. Hiccup moaned and writhed as his penis plunged deep inside her. Suddenly, she called out loudly. 

"Ahhh! Yes right there!" She moaned out quickly. "Hit there again!" She commanded him. Jack threw her legs over his shoulder and pounded into her, angling his cock so it rammed that same spot. Hiccup's first shout was now continuous. "Yes Jack! Oh Gods yes! More! Nng!" Jack smiled, before he forcefully plunged his entire length into her in one go. 

Hiccup threw her head back, a loud moan tearing out of her throat as her back arched away from the table. Jack began ramming into her mercilessly, his balls slapping against her ass with every thrust. He fucked her with everything he had, moaning out her name in pleasure. After a minute, he repositioned her. He took one leg off of his shoulder and began fucking into her sideways. 

He penetrated her deeper, and Hiccup was panting louder. He hugged her thin leg with one arm and kept himself propped up with the other as he pistoned in and out of her, groaning out curses and mindless babble. He could feel Hiccup's walls tighten around him, signifying that she was close to her climax. Jack too was also close, and he reached down to tweak her pearl between his thumb and forefinger. Hiccup cried out loudly as she climaxed for the second time that day. Jack pulled his reddened cock out, Hiccup's juices coming out as well, and he rolled her onto her back. 

He had one hand gripping her leg as he used his other hand to get himself off. After a few swift pumps of his hand, his penis swelled and Jack came all over her stomach with a roar, a flash of white greeting him as he did so. He moaned out her name as his seed covered her lower belly. Once they were both completely spent, Jack slumped forward over Hiccup, bracing himself above her with his forearms, their heaving chests rubbing together as they breathed in deeply. 

After they both finally regained lucidity, they dopily stared at each other, dumb grins on both their faces. 

"Well, that was fun." Jack breathed out lowly. Hiccup giggled. 

"Yeah." She responded. Jack leaned down and kissed her. It was a tame, closed mouth kiss, but it still felt amazing in their afterglow. Hiccup brought her hands up and gripped both sides of his face as they kissed. They separated and smiled again. 

"We should, probably leave soon." Jack said. "Wanna come over to my house?" He asked hopefully. Hiccup smiled and nodded. 

"Sure." She agreed. "But let's do something besides have sex." She suggested with an eye roll. Jack laughed. 

"Yeah. I've got a bunch of movies prepared." He told her as he leaned back. "We can watch them together."

"Yeah, let's do that." Hiccup easily agreed as she too sat up, her movements on the slow side. She winced when she moved though. Jack looked at her with concern. 

"Hey, you okay?" He asked as he held the half naked teen in his arms. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hiccup hissed as she moved again. "You just, you fucked me pretty hard." She admitted as she slowly turned and reached for her discarded clothing. 

"Oh shit. Hiccup I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" He asked as he zipped up his pants and then looked for something to clean up the semen he had sprayed on her stomach. 

"It's pretty sore, but don't feel bad." Hiccup pleaded as she watched him fetch some towels. "I did ask for it. It's not your fault." 

"Yeah, but I still feel bad." Jack said as he approached her, paper towels in hand. "Is there anyway I can make it up to you?" He asked as he began to clean her up. 

"You don't have to, but if you insist," Hiccup thought about it, "can this whole thing head in a more, y'know, romantic direction?" She asked timidly. Jack looked up at her and smiled kindly. He leaned up and kissed her tenderly. 

"Of course." He agreed as he threw away the dirty paper towels and helped Hiccup redress. The two students quickly picked up their backpacks and headed out the door. The slowly but cautiously sneaked out of the building and into the school parking lot. Thankfully, Jack didn't live to far away, and he was also thankful that no one was home. 

Once they went inside, Jack gave Hiccup some cloths to change into. This included boxers, (her panties were ruined) some gym shorts, and his blue hoodie. Jack let her change in his room as he went downstairs to make snacks. About five minutes later, he entered his room with popcorn and soft drinks. 

"Aaaaaawwe, Hiccup! You look so cute!" Jack gushed as he flopped onto the bed next to her, thankfully after having set the food and drinks down. Hiccup bounced slightly as he flopped down, blushing at his complement. 

"Oh, thank you." She said, flushing brightly at him. "What're we going to watch?" She asked, quickly changing the subject. 

"Well, hang on, let me change first." He said as he got up, went to his closet and opened it. "Your juices kinda got everywhere." He smirked teasingly as he looked back at Hiccup. She quickly buried her face into the fabric of his sweatshirt and the top of her face, what he could see of it, was bright red. 

"Jaaaaack!" She whined. "Don't say things like that!" She told him, though her voice was muffled by the hoodie. 

"Hiccup, I don't know why you're so embarrassed." He told her as he stripped out of his jeans and underwear. "We did just have sex after all." He smirked as he took off his shirt. 

"Yeah but, still! It's kinda- Jack!! What the Hell!?" She had looked up in the middle of her sentence and caught Jack, facing her, in all his glory. She, again, burrowed her face into the front of his hoodie. "Give me a warning next time!" She wailed in flustered embarrassment. Jack just laughed at how easily embarrassed she was. 

"Why? It's my room." He said as he put on a pair of boxers. "And plus, you know you like it." He said cockily as he walked back over to the bed. He flopped onto his stomach it and pulled Hiccup into a tight one armed embrace. She peeked down at him cautiously before lifting her head o fully and scanning his body. She blushed when she saw he was only wearing boxers. 

"I-is that all you're gonna wear?" She asked timidly, her voice full of nervous embarrassment. Jack nodded and grinned as he leaned down pulled out his laptop from under his bed. He sat up, leaning forward a bit as he placed the laptop in between his legs, opened his computer and entered in the password. 

"Let's browse, shall we?" He said as he leaned back against his mountain of pillows and opened up Netflix. Hiccup cuddled up to his side, pulling her legs up against Jack's abdomen and tucking her arms against her chest. 

"Anything you have in mind?" Hiccup asked curiously as she rested her head on his shoulder. Jack looked down at her with vague surprise before he smiled warmly. 

"How about some old classics?" He smirked as he pulled up some old horror movies. He could feel Hiccup freeze up a bit. "Hey, you okay?"

"Uh, can we, I dunno, not do horror movies?" She asked fearfully. Jack just smiled to himself. 

"Uh, how about, yes." He said as he scrolled the mouse over 'Your Next'. "This is just to ensure that you cuddle with me." He informed her as he reached over and grabbed the bowl of popcorn and settled it in Hiccup's lap. He clicked on the movie and wrapped an arm around Hiccup as it began. 

Needless to say, Hiccup didn't leave his side. Her face was buried in his bare chest the entire time and her arms were wrapped around his torso like he was a giant teddy bear. Jack had his one arm wrapped around her the entire time, so she would feel at least a little comfortable. When the movie finally ended, Hiccup looked up tentatively. 

"Is it over yet?" She asked desperately. 

"Yeah, it's over." He said. Hiccup sighed in relief. 

"Thank the Gods." She breathed out as she let her head fall against his chest. "Can we please watch something different now?" She asked, stressing the word please. 

"What've you got in mind?" He asked her with a laugh. 

"Wanna watch a comedy?" She asked him. 

"Depends on which comedy." He replied. "What're you thinking about?"

"Let's watch Monty Python and the Holy Grail!" Hiccup suggested excitedly, placing her hands on the bed next to him as she propped herself up on her straightened out arms. She was looking up at him, almost nose to nose, excitement shining in her emerald green irises. Jack smiled down at her. 

"Good idea!" He praised as he searched for it. And so they watched it. Both of them were soon howling in laughter, clutching their stomachs at the sheer imbecility of it all. They laughed and laughed, both red in the face when their laughs subsided. As the movie ended, the two began to slowly sit up properly again, having moved about during their throws of laughter. 

"What do you wanna watch next?" Hiccup asked as she cuddled into his shoulder. Jack gave her a curious look. 

"Is it okay for you to stay here?" He asked her. "I mean, will your parents care?" Hiccup nodded. 

"My dad's away on a business trip," she said, "he won't be back for a few days."

"But, didn't you just move here? It was only a few months ago." Jack said, confused. Hiccup nodded. 

"Yeah, but it has more to do with family business. My grandmother's will is being 'discussed' by my dad and my uncle. They are working out some, kinks, I guess." She clarified. 

"Ahh." Jack said. "So, you wanna stay the night?" He asked her. 

"Will your parents care?" She asked him as well.

"Nah," Jack assured, "my mom is chaperoning an overnight trip for my sister's school, and my dad is in the hospital." Hiccup's eyes widened in concern. 

"What happened to him?" She asked worriedly. Jack smiled at her concern. 

"He broke his leg two days ago," Jack explained, "he's still recovering. He'll be okay though." Hiccup visibly relaxed. 

"Oh, I thought something awful had happened." She breathed out before quickly becoming flustered again. "I mean, not that breaking your leg isn't bad! What I meant was I had assumed it was something awful like he was in a coma or something! I didn't mean to sound so unconcerned! I just-" she was cut off when Jack swiftly placed his lips on hers. She froze for a moment before kissing back. 

"You're so cute." He breathed out when they separated. He rested his forehead against hers. "It's fine, you didn't offend me or anything." Hiccup sighed again, the blush on her cheeks still prominent. "Now c'mon, we have an endless selection of movies to watch with no interruptions! Let's make the most out of this night." He beamed. Hiccup sighed in relief before she cuddled up to him once more. 

~~~

By 1:00 AM, they were both sound asleep. Jack's laptop lay at the end of the bed, the screen black. Jack and Hiccup were tangled up together, facing each other in their sleep. 

~~~

Not to long after they two had left the wood shop classroom, a janitor walked in. He immediately picked up on the musky smell and, upon further inspection, saw that one of the work tables was suspiciously wet. The unknown liquid was dripping off of the table and had gathered in a puddle on the floor. He sighed to himself as he rolled in his cleaning trolley. 

"Every single month." He grumbled to himself as he mopped up the mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. I couldn't stop laughing as I wrote this. It was just to funny. Any way, I'm gonna try and upload more stories ASAP, but school's a fucking bitch and I don't know when my next update will be  
> :( 
> 
> But, I'll try :)
> 
> Comments are always appreciated, and I love hearing from you guys. Even if it is a completely random comment, post it anyway. I really love reading what people have to say and I'll try and respond to all of them ^^ 
> 
> Thanks loves~
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I am working on the Fem!Jack story, but this one is more of a priority. Sorry Fem!Jack lovers I'm trying! ^^'


	20. Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets lost in a foreign country, but no worries, Hiccup will save him.

 

 

Jack was freaking out, though trying his best not to show it. He swore he'd _just_ seen Tooth! She was _right_ next to him! Now she was gone and he was alone. This wouldn't have been to problematic if Jack spoke English. But he didn't, he spoke French and he was lost in a stupid store and didn't know who to ask for help.

He had last seen her in this store that read "Macy's" everywhere, whatever that meant, and the store itself was giant. It took up an entire wing. Tooth could be anywhere by now. _Ugh_! Why'd he agree to this again?

"Um, excuse me Mr.?" A woman came up and asked him. Jack understood that basic slew of words, 'excuse me' and 'Mr.'. He must've been walking around in one area for a long time. "Do you need something?" Jack just stood there awkwardly shuffling his feet.

"Uh," he began nervously, _"tu parle française?"_ (Do you speak French?) Now the woman was looking at him like he was crazy. He sighed. " _Ah, t'inquiète. Merci_." (It doesn't matter. Thank you.) He said awkwardly as he shook his head and quickly walked away. He resumed frantically looking around until he heard someone clear there throat behind him. He spun around and saw what had to be the most beautiful woman in the world.

She had long, auburn hair. Her eyes were green, shining with amusement and she had a heavy smattering of freckles that just seemed to engulf her chubby face. She didn't have a little plastic name tag on her front, so Jack assumed she was a customer as well. She was smiling at him kindly.

"Are you lost?" She asked him a question with a tilt of her head. Jack didn't comprehend any of what she had said. It must've shown on his face, because the woman's kind smile became amused. " _Vous avez l'air perdu_." (You look lost.) She said kindly with a hint of amusement seeping into her voice. Jack felt his eyes go wide. " _Est-ce que je peux t'aider_?" (Can I give you some help?) She asked him patiently. Jack couldn't believe his ears. This woman spoke French! And it was great. Her attractiveness levels just shot up.

" _Ah, Oui_. " Jack said dumbly. "I've lost my friend. Can you help me find her?" Jack asked her hopefully. The woman nodded.

"I've got time." She said, glancing at her wrist watch, which was tightly wrapped around her delicate looking wrist. "What does she look like?" The woman asked him.

"She's short, tan, has black hair dyed lots of bright colors." Jack explained as they began walking through the store, drawing many eyes as they passed. "And she's got purple eyes." He finished. The woman giggled at the description.

"She's sounds like a hard person to miss." She laughed. Jack laughed as well, realizing how right the stranger was.

"Yeah, she is. But as I said, she's really short. Even shorter than you." He said, pointing to the woman next to him. He wanted to smack himself in the face, but the woman just laughed again.

"I guess I am short, compared to you at least," she left off, not knowing his name.

"Oh!" He said, realizing he hadn't introduced himself. "My name is Jack." He said, holding out his hand.

"My name is Hiccup." She said, shaking his hand. Jack gave her a confused look.

"No I didn't say the wrong word," She said knowingly, "my name really is Hiccup. And yes, it's okay for you to laugh, you have my permission." So he did. It was a rather absurd name, but oddly fitting in a cute way.

"Well Hiccup," he declared dramatically, "let's go find Tooth!" He said. Hiccup looked at him with a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Her name is Tooth?" She asked skeptically.

"Hey, we're French. What's your excuse?" Jack asked her seriously. Hiccup burst into a fit of adorable, bubbling laughter as they continued to walk past the racks of clothing.

"Okay, point taken." She giggled. "But to be fair, my parents are sticklers for tradition." Jack gave her a confused look.

"I don't follow." He said.

"In my culture, it's traditional to-"

"Jack!" A high pitched voice called out. Jack and Hiccup both spun around and Jack was both relieved and disappointed she had found him. "There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Tooth exclaimed rapidly in French.

"I have as well. Where'd you run off to?" Jack asked as his friend neared.

"I saw this really pretty dress, you see." Tooth explained.

"Well, I see you've found your friend, so I'll just be leaving I guess." Hiccup said as she backed away.

"Wait!" Jack yelled as he grabbed her wrist. "I'd like to see you again." He said in a rush. "Can I get your number?" Hiccup's face blushed and Jack knew his normally pale face was red as well.

"Sure." Hiccup breathed out with a tiny smile. Jack felt a broad smile break onto his face as he pulled out his phone and handed it to Hiccup. She put her number in and returned it to him.

"I'll call you soon, okay?" Jack said to Hiccup.

"Okay." She nodded as she turned. " _Au revoir Jack_!" She waved before walking away. Jack did a little victory dance in his head before turning back to Toothiana. She had a wide smile on her face.

"Oh my God!" She squealed excitedly. "Jack did you ask her out? Oh my goodness she is so cute! She has probably got the most adorable set of crooked teeth I have ever seen! And she speaks French! That's amazing Jack! You must tell me everything!" Jack groaned as he explained what had happened when Tooth had sped off. He mentally prepared himself for the teasing he would receive when Tooth told their mutual friends about the 'cute little woman who saved Jack in a clothing store'.


	21. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flu season hits hard.

Jackson "Jack" Frost pulled up to a quaint little house on Berk Street, twenty minutes after school had let out. He parked his car in the driveway and jogged up the steps of the porch. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open it, running a hand through his messy white locks. After a few moments, the wooden door slowly swung open with an eerie *creeeeeaaak* sound. 

"Yes?" A small voice wheezed out snottily, a few little coughs following after. 

"Hiccup?" Jack asked as he opened the door slightly. "Is that you?"

"Jag?" Hiccup's voice cracked in surprise. "Oh, h-h-hi. *achoo!*" She greeted as he stepped inside, her sheet white cheeks flushing a bit. "I forgod you were *sniff* gomin over doday. *cough cough*" She admitted with a sniffle and a few coughs. "Sorry." She weakly apologized. 

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" He asked as he took in her condition. Her skin was pale and sickly, making her freckles pop. Sweat beaded off of her temples, despite her violent shivering. There were dark bags under her red, watery eyes. Her usually neat hair was a mess of knots and tangles. Her cute button nose was bright red and dripping ever so slightly, causing her to sniffle periodically. She had a large fluffy blanket wrapped around her shaking form as she swayed slightly. Under the blanket, Jack could see she was wearing baggy sweatpants and a tee shirt. Her bare toes peeked out from under her pants as she stood there. 

"Oh, I-I-I *achoo!* seem do 'ave caughd a bid uv a *sniff* 'gold." She said stuffily, coughing again. Jack could barely understand her due to her congestion. "Dadz why I avn' been ad *sniiiff* sgool de pazd gouble a days." She said, her thin and cracking lips smiling slightly. "Sorry I *cough* avn' been able do helb you wid dis projegd." She apologized with a pathetic wheeze, followed by a few hacks. Jack had a determined look on his face as he closed the door behind him. 

"Go lay down on the couch, Hiccup." Jack commanded sternly as he took off his shoes. Hiccup's tired green eyes widened in confusion. 

"Huh? Wha-"

"Hiccup, you're sick. You shouldn't be up so much." He said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Now go lay down." He said, looking into her sickly green eyes. 

"Whad'er you goin *cough* da do?" She asked as she turned and shuffled away. 

"I'm going to take care of you." Jack said simply as he walked her to the living room. Hiccup turned to him, a blush coloring her pale cheeks. 

"Oh no!" She immediately insisted, her voice sounding clipped and raspy. "I couldn' asg you da do-o-o *achoo!* dad, Jag!" She argued as he herded her to the couch. 

"You didn't ask, I volunteered." Jack quipped. 

"Bu-buh I gould ged you *cough* sig! *cough cough*" She insisted hoarsely as he sat her down. 

"I don't get sick easily, now c'mon, lay down." He prompted. Hiccup, begrudgingly, laid her head down on the arm of the couch and curled up. Jack dropped his bag on the couch adjacent to her and grabbed a throw pillow. He gently lifted her befuddled head up and set the pillow under it. He took the blanket from her and repositioned it to cover her whole body. It wasn't very difficult, since the blanket was very long. 

"Ogay, now wha-a-ad? *achoo!*" She wheezed out, followed by a little sneeze. 

"I'm gonna get you some tissues and a hot drink." Jack said. "Do you want some food? Or do you feel nauseous?" Hiccup nodded slightly. 

"I do feel a bid *sniff* queasy," she admitted softly, "bud I av'n' ead'n a propeh meal in days." Jack felt pity for the poor female. She seemed absolutely miserable. 

"I'll get out a bucket and some saltine crackers for your stomach, okay?" He asked her. Hiccup nodded and he set out to find the object. Around five minutes later, he came back with all the things he promised her. He set the trash bag lined bucket near her head and placed the tissue box within arms reach on the coffee table, placing the box of crackers behind it. He set a mug of something hot on a coaster nearby as well. 

"I made you some tea and put lots of honey in it." Jack explained to her as he sat by her feet. "It should help with your throat, but be careful; it's still hot." 

"Dang you, Jag." Hiccup said softly as she buried into her blanket. "Dis is bery *sniff* gind uv ya-you. *achoo*!" She said, looking up at him with her big green eyes. Jack lightly flushed and looked away. 

"Don't mention it." He muttered out. "Is there anything else you need?" He asked her. Hiccup winced in pain. 

"Would'jew mind iv I asged yew *cough* do durn de lighds ov an close de curdans?" She asked dryly. "The lighd *cough* hurdz."

"Okay little Miss Vampire." Jack teased as he got up and closed the curtains. Hiccup hissed at him softly, causing Jack to laugh. His laughter stopped when Hiccup began to cough violently. He shut the last curtain and darted over to her now upright form. "Hey, you okay?" He raised his voice. Hiccup nodded as her vicious coughing and hacking lessened. 

"'M *cough cough hAck* f-fine." She said hoarsely. She leaned over and shakily reached out for her mug of tea, leaving enough space for Jack to sit behind her. Jack snatched it up and brought it to her dry lips as he placed his other hand on her back. She placed her shaky, ice cold hands over his own and took a large swig of the drink before lowering the mug. "D-dang *achoo!* you." She said breathlessly. 

"Just don't drink too much at once, okay?" Jack asked as he lowered the mug onto the coaster he had out. "You'll become breathless and have another coughing fit." He warned as he got up and turned off the lights to the living room. Hiccup hmm'ed in agreement. Jack walked over and sat down on the empty couch. 

"So, you're jus gonna-na *achoo!* do worg 'ere den?" She asked conversationally. 

"Yeah, I've got other things I can work on. And, by the way, you shouldn't be talking so much. You'll make your throat more sore than it already is." He chastised. Hiccup giggled, which turned into a cough. "What's so funny?" He asked with narrowed blue eyes. 

"Iz jus, you're so *sniff* cude wen you blay mommy." She giggled nasally. Jack blushed and looked away. 

"Yeah, well I wouldn't do this for just anyone so, be grateful." He huffed as he hid his reddening face in a book. Hiccup sneezed at him and sniffled. 

"I know I-I-I *achoo!* don' loog id, bud I am gradeful." Hiccup whispered nasally. "I will mage dis ub do you Jag. I bromise." Jack lowered his book and sighed, closing his icy blue eyes as he ran his hand through his spiky white hair. 

"You don't have to do that, Hiccup." He explained. 

"I know, bud I *sniff* wanna. So shud ub an deal." She retorted, sniffling a little. Jack sighed and looked at his bundled up charge. 

"Okay, if you insist." Jack relented. Hiccup looked pleased as she snuggled into the couch. Jack began doing his homework. A little while later, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He glanced up and saw Hiccup reaching for her mug. 

"Hey hey hey, I got it." Jack said as he got up and handed it to her. 

"D-Dang you." She muttered with a heavy sniffle. 

"Stop talking and start drinking." Jack ordered. Once Hiccup had her fill, he set the cup down. "Feel better?" 

"No." She whined pathetically as she buried back into the blanket, her shivering becoming violent. "'M g-g-gold. *achoo!*." She cried out softly as she curled up in a ball, hacks and shivers wracking her vulnerable form. Jack knelt there, not knowing what to do. He pondered on that for a few moments before he got an idea. He ripped off his dark blue hoodie and white tee shirt, much to Hiccup's embarrassment. "Whad're you *sniff* doing?" She asked softly. 

"Helping you warm up." He said as he pulled off his pants. He leaned towards Hiccup and wrapped his arms underneath her body and lifted her up bridal style. 

"Jag! Whad're you doing?" She asked louder, her voice cracking as her pitch went higher, sending her into another coughing fit. 

"Body heat is the best way to help warm up a sick person." He said as he sat down on the couch, reaching for Hiccup's mug. "If I hold you, you'll warm up faster." He explained as he re-wrapped her in the blanket. He tucked Hiccup's head under his chin and situated her in his lap as she took a few sips of tea. 

"Bu-bud Jag!" Hiccup still fought on. "D-Dis isn' nezissary! I'll warm ub zooner or lader." She peeked up at him, her freckly hands clutching the sides of her blanket. 

"Just pipe down and focus on warming up." Jack muttered with embarrassment as he slowly began rocking her back and forth, taking her tea from her and setting it back on the table. Hiccup's shivering body relaxed as she cuddled up to him for some much needed warmth. Unconsciously, Jack began to hum as he gently rocked her to and fro. 

"Dang you Jag." Hiccup mumbled out stuffily after a while. "I really appreshiade id *cough cough*." She coughed. 

"What'd I say about talking, Haddock?" Jack warned sternly. Hiccup kept quiet for a long time, but he knew she wasn't quite asleep. He began to softly sing a lullaby, one that he would often sing to his little sister Emma when she had trouble sleeping. 

"Puff the magic dragon, lived by the sea, and frolicked in the autumn mist in the land called Honaly." Slowly, Hiccup's breathing became relatively even, and her shivering had almost ceased completely. He sat there, just thinking to himself as he held Hiccup, when she started to stir. 

She didn't wake up, but her sleep had become fitful. Her forehead and cheeks were flushed and sweat was beading at her temples. She started to thrash out a bit, moaning and calling out softly in her feverish sleep. She must have been having a fever dream, he figured. 

Jack quickly, but gingerly, stood up and set Hiccup back down on the couch. He dashed to the kitchen and got a washcloth to wet with cold water. He also got her a class of cold water, just in case. He sped back over to Hiccup, who was still asleep. He placed the cold, damp cloth on her forehead and gently began wiping the sweat away. Soon, Hiccup's movements slowed, and she was sleeping more soundly. He laid the moist rag across her cooling forehead, and went into the kitchen to refill her mug with hot tea, again adding plenty of honey. 

He tiptoed back into the living room, and gently set the hot mug on a coaster. The white haired boy didn't want to risk waking her up, so he sat down on the opposite couch and tried to get his homework done. After he put his pants on, anyway. He still decided to leave his shirt and hoodie off. Occasionally, he would glance at Hiccup's sickly form to make sure she was okay. 

She slept for an hour or so before she slowly began waking up. 

"Hmm?" She wondered aloud, catching Jack by surprise. He glanced over at her and saw that she was shifting slightly in an effort to sit up. "Wha- hmm?" She turned her hazy green eyes to him and gave him a confused look. "Jag?" Hiccup asked, coughing slightly. "Whad's abbenin?" She tried to sit up again, but Jack got off of his couch and gently pressed Hiccup back down onto the couch. 

"You shouldn't be sitting up, Hiccup." He chided as he idly fluffed her pillow. "You could make yourself dizzy or give yourself a headache if you sit up to fast." He continued to scold as he tucked the blanket up under her chin and around her shoulders. She just hummed as she burrowed into the couch. She scanned his form up and down a blushed when she realized he was still shirtless. 

"Ey, Jag? *sniff*" She asked her eyes bleary as she began sniffling a bit. 

"Yes?" He asked kindly, kneeling to the ground so that he could look her in the eye. 

"'M hungry." She admitted, sounding embarrassed. "Gould'jou blease *sniff* ged me sa-sa *achoo!* somding do ead?" She asked him with wide green eyes, her freckly cheeks flushing. 

"Uh, sure. What would you like?"

"Gould you blease mage me some soub?" She pleaded. Jack gave her a tiny smile, and nodded as he stood up. 

"Alright." He said. "Any flavor in particular?" He asked her softly, resting his hand on the arm of the couch, unconsciously flexing his muscles a bit as he rested the other hand against the couch cushion right behind her head. She just shook her head and gave a little cough, her cheeks rapidly gaining some color. He smirked and turned away, heading kinto the kitchen. He began making soup, which took about twenty minutes. As he was waiting for the soup to cool down, he heard the sound of glass shattering, coming from the living room. He bolted over to Hiccup, wanting to make sure she was alright. 

When he got there, he saw that pieces of broken glass littered the table and the floor around it. Water was dripping off the edges, most of the water falling into the trash can, and Jack saw streaks of red amongst the glass. He snapped his head over to Hiccup and saw she was clutching her hand. He darted over, being mindful of the glass, and sat her up. 

"What happened?" He demanded as he sat by her feet and took her bleeding hand in his. 

"I s-sdarded goughing," she heaved out wetly as tears ran down her face, her voice filled with pain, "an I d-d-d-dried do ged my glaz of wader. I waz goughing, " a few hacks interrupted her," goughing s-so m-m-m-muj dad I could'n ungurl, a-a-a-an I juz blinly grobed for my glaz. I gez I hid de gup do hard, an id bu-bu-broge." She sniffled, her voice sounded wetter due to the pain she was most likely feeling. Her red eyes were glazed with more tears, caused by the tiny bits of broken glass embedded in her hand. Jack scowled to himself before standing up. 

"I'm going to get some disinfectant and some tweezers to get the glass out, okay? I'll be right back." He said before turning away. He was immensely grateful he'd been in Hiccup's house multiple times, so he had a vague idea of where everything was. 

Once he gathered the necessary supplies, he dashed back into the living room. He'd clean up the mess later. 

"Let me see your hand." Jack demanded as he sat by her feet. He set the disinfectant wipes and the bandages on the coffee table, though he kept the tweezers in hand. He lifted up her slowly bleeding right hand and gingerly began removing bits of glass. 

"Ah!" She gasped out, triggering a few throat wrenching coughs, as Jack pulled out a piece that had been deeply buried into the palm of her hand. 

"I'm sorry." Jack muttered, dropping the shard into the trash can and resuming his task. He focused all of his attention on ridding Hiccup's hand of glass. Occasionally, she would jerk, whine, gasp or moan in pain, and Jack had to resist the urge to coddle and cosset her right then and there. Her noises of pain were sending daggers through his heart. Instead, he took to humming and cooing little encouragements that she was almost there. 

"Id, *sniff* hurds. *cough*" She shuddered wetly, and it broke Jack's heart. 

"Sh, sh sh sh." He hushed, trying desperately to soothe her. "I'm almost done. You'll be fine." Hiccup just continued to softly cry, and it just tore him up inside. He took to leaning his forehead against hers, and she leaned into him as well, accepting any form of comfort he offered. Once he was certain he'd removed all the glass, he grabbed a wipe, rubbing some cleaning alcohol on it, and began to gently clean her cuts. She hissed in pain and Jack just scoffed. "Oh Hiccup," he muttered, shaking his head, "how did this happen?"

"Ids a givd, *sniff* I guess." She joked snottily, sniffing a bit. Jack shot her a glare and her smile fell. 

"Hiccup," Jack sighed again, "what am I going to do with you?" He asked her, shaking his head. He heard a wet sniffle come from her, and he glanced up. 

"Y-you're nod mad ad me, are you?" She whimpered, the big fat tears returning to her eyes and rolling down her face. Jack's eyes widened. 

"Oh, oh! Oh, no! Nonononono no! Hiccup I'm not mad at you, honest!" He said, gently cupping her face. "I'm just really worried, that's all! I promise, I'm not mad at you." He assured as her sniffling faded. "Why would you think I was mad at you?" He asked as he went back to cleaning her hand. 

"Ids jus," she sniffed, looking away, "beguze uv me, your sdug 'ere, dagin' gare uv me. You shouldn' 'ave do. An I'm sorry." She apologized softly. Jack silently sighed again. 

"Hiccup," he began, "I told you before, I wanted to help take care of you." He said, still cleaning out her abundant amount of cuts. 

"Why?" She asked, her voice trailing off at the end. 

"Because," he began as he felt his face heat up, not knowing what to say, "it's, it's because, I-uh." He glanced up at Hiccup with her big green eyes, shining and beautiful. "It's because I maybe, kinda sorta actually really really like you." He muttered out quickly as he turned a bright shade of red. For a while, he refused to look anywhere but her hand. As he cleaned it, Hiccup remained surprisingly still, and Jack could only hope she wasn't completely creeped out. 

"Ahre," she said, and Jack cringed at the chewing out he was anticipating, "ahre you bein' serious?" She asked incredulously. Jack peeked up at her, his blue eyes finally meeting her green ones, which were wide with shock. Jack nodded. Her expression didn't change. 

"Yes." He said softly, his voice hardly audible. Hiccup still remained unmoved, her expression not changing. Jack looked into her eyes, and he could tell she was mulling over this new bit of information. He resisted the urge to bite his lip as she thought on. Then, a small smile appeared on her face and her eyes became more focused. 

"Ogay." Was all she whispered, leaning forward. Jack gulped and looked back down at her sliced up hands. "Ey, Jag?" She asked softly. Jack nervously glanced up at her, though he tried to hide it. Hiccup was still smiling. "Giss id *sniff* bedder?" She asked tentatively, lifting her hand up so it was closer to his face. Jack was confused, and then he finally made out what she said. He felt a smile pull at his face as he tried desperately to contain it. He didn't want to freak her out with how happy he was at the moment. 

"Well, since you asked." He said as he simultaneously raised her hand up and bent his neck down. He began pressing small and gentle kisses against the cuts on her skin. She giggled a bit and cooed as he gently kissed her hand. He continued to press little pecks against her soft skin, and eventually worked his way up to her arm. As he repeatedly placed his lips on her skin, he paused and reached over for the bandages. He still had to patch her up. 

"Why'd ya sdob?" She asked with disappointment. Jack just chuckled. 

"I still have to wrap you up, Hic." He said as he began wrapping the bandages around her hand. Once he was finished, he taped the bandage down. "There you are, all patched up." He said before glancing back up at her. "Do you still, y'know?"

"Yeaz please." Hiccup said happily, a smile on her freckled face. Jack smiled as well and resumed placing kisses on her hand and arm. Slowly and deliberately, he worked his way up, planting a loving kiss on each freckle he came across. Eventually, his position became uncomfortable, so he stood up to fix it, still being mindful of the glass, though most of it had fallen safely into the trash. 

Jack, once again, lifted Hiccup off of the couch, sat down, and repositioned her to his liking. She was now in his lap, facing him, giving Jack more access to her skin. He picked up where he left off, kissing up her slopped shoulder, which was covered by her tee. He pressed kisses through the shirt, and eventually reached her bare clavicle. His clean, closed mouth kisses soon became opened mouth ones. He slowly, teasingly, worked his way up her neck, lavishing each freckle on her skin, giving each mark his full attention. 

He smirked into her skin when he heard Hiccup begin to whine, gasp and moan again. Unlike earlier, these were noises of pleasure and not of pain. He began sucking on the creamy skin of her neck, some places harder than others. There were definitely going to be marks there in the morning, and Jack was certain the dark marks on her flesh would make her look even more enticing, despite how sick she was at the moment. Jack had now begun placing kisses right under her jaw line, sucking at the bone. He stopped a moment, and turned Hiccup's face toward his. He smirked and leaned in for a kiss...

Only for Hiccup to push him away. 

Jack felt his heart shatter. Did Hiccup really not like him as much as he had thought? Perhaps he had gone too far? Did he make her upset?

"'M zorry." Hiccup whined as she kept her hand over his mouth. "I juz really don' wanna ged you sig." She explained, a light blush staining her cheeks that would have been much darker if she were healthy. Jack just looked at her for a few moments, frozen blue eyes unblinking. 

Then he started to laugh, laugh at how silly his thought process was. Of course Hiccup wouldn't push him away. She was just concerned for his health. Typical Hiccup. 

"Ohhoo man. Huh, hahaha. Uh, sorry Hic. Hehe. I'm just, uh, I'm really happy that, that I finally know you like me too." Hiccup gave him a wide smile before leaning forward, pressing her face into his chest. 

"Ov gourze I lige you. Why wouldn' I?" She asked softly. Jack chuckled before wrapping his arms around her back, rubbing his arms up and down her spine. 

"Because you're so smart and cute and witty and responsible. And I'm just a prankster with nothing planned for the future." He admitted softly. 

"Jag," Hiccup scoffed softly, "that's not true."

"Uh, yes it is Hiccup."

"Nuh uh!" She countered. 

"Yah huh." Jack taunted in the same tone. "Hic, you're fighting off a cold, I think your ability to make decisions is- *achoo!*" his sentence was cut off as he sneezed into the crook of his arm. He groaned out as Hiccup started to giggle. 

~~~

 

"Diz iz all yowah fauld, I hobe you no dad." Jack sniffled from under the covers of his bed, glaring angrily at his girlfriend. 

"No it isn't Frost." The now healthy Hiccup laughed as she laid a damp washcloth on his pale and sweaty forehead. "I warned you to keep your distance, but you just insisted on helping me."

"Yeah, an I'm really regredding dad now." Jack mumbled, which was followed by a few coughs. 

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm going to take good care of you." She said with a kind smile, placing her hand on his colder than ice ones. Jack's body was usually pretty cold, but his illness had totally drained what little body heat he had. "Just like you did for me."

"I 'obe you ged sig. I 'obe you ged tewibbly tewibbly sig!" Jack yelled unhappily, not sounding nearly as threatening as he wanted to. Hiccup just chuckled. "Higgub! Sdob laughing ad my bain! *cough cough!*" Jack whined out pathetically, his pale face beading with sweat. 

"I'm not laughing at you Hun." She said as she sat on the edge of the bed, causing it to dip. 

"I don' believe you." He said, turning up his blotchy red nose. 

"Really now?" Hiccup asked, lying across his waist.

"Really." Jack confirmed with a vibrant blush. "Brove id do me wid guddles." Jack demanded, pouting childishly. 

"Yeah, not gonna happen sweetheart." Hiccup chuckled, causing Jack to look heart broken. 

"Hiiiiiiiiiiig! I doughd you gared!" Jack whined nasally. 

"I do care. Just not enough to risk getting sick again." Hiccup told her boyfriend with a smile. Jack pouted childishly. 

"I nurzed you bag do hellthe, an dis iz how you rebay me? *cough cough*" Jack bemoaned dramatically, triggering a few coughs. Hiccup smiled fondly at him. 

"That's the way the cookie crumbles sugar." Hiccup smiled, petting his head. "But, once you get better, we can cuddle to your hearts content."

"Bwomize?" Jack asked her, gazing at her with his big blue eyes. Hiccup chuckled to herself. 

"Yes, promise." She said softly, a kind smile on her face


	22. Touchdown!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic that I wrote some time ago and I haven't gotten around to actually posting it til now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT know how football works. I've only ever gone to two of my school's games so, yeah. There are going to be some inaccuracies, please forgive me. It's also not really accurate in general, as this isn't how high school works, but whatever, it's a fanfiction. Enjoy!!

"Come oooon Hiccup, don't be such a stick in the mud," the messy haired blond girl beside her teased. Hayden glanced at her friend and lightly scowled. 

"I already said no, Cam," she huffed as she opened her locker. "And don't call me Hiccup," she muttered. 

"But why nooooot?" The blond complained with a pout. "You never go to football games."

"Well, excuse me for not liking freezing bleachers and people screaming their heads off for a bunch of overly macho teens chasing around a pig skin football," Hayden muttered as she fished her textbook out of her locker. 

"Please? Just go to /one/ football game?" Camicazi begged. Hayden sighed and gently closed her locker. 

"Cam, I already said,"

"Hey Camicazi." Her response was interrupted by a much deeper voice. She and Cam both turned, and Hayden fought hard to keep her freckly cheeks from heating up. 

"S'up Jack?" Cam asked casually, raising her hand up for a high five. Jack Frost smacked his hand enthusiastically against Cam's and smiled at the two of them. Hayden looked up and down his muscular body and saw that he was wearing his football jersey, of course. He was the star running back after all, and they did have a game tonight. Like the whooping players and overexcited cheerleaders would allow her to forget. 

"Hello," Hayden said quietly, snapping Jack's attention to her. He gave her a bright smile, flashing his perfect pearly white teeth at her. Hayden felt her heart beat faster in her chest. 

"Hi Hayden," he responded happily, an easy smile on his face. Then his expression turned a little sheepish. "So, I couldn't help but over hear you two talking about the game tonight," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Yeah," Camicazi said, wrapping an arm around Hayden's shoulders and pulling her close, "I was trying to convince Hiccup here to come along tonight, but I can't seem to talk her into it," she said with faux sadness. Jack frowned at that, looking mildly disappointed. 

"Awe, c'mon Hayden," Jack pressed with a smirk, "you should come tonight," he said, brushing his shoulder against hers. Hayden curled in on herself slightly, trying to turn away so that Jack wouldn't see the blush on her face. She pulled the book in her arms closer to her chest, in hopes that they would offer some protection from the handsome male's scrutiny. 

"Oh, well, oh I dunno," Hayden stammered quickly, her cheeks flushing brightly, "it's just, sports aren't, my thing, y'know? I guess?" she said with a sheepish smile. "I don't really understand how the game is played, and all that," she finished lamely, hoping against hope that her excuse would be enough. 

"Oh that's not a problem," Jack said, standing up straight. "After the game, you can come home with me and I can tell you how it's played. Then you won't have an excuse to miss the next game," he offered kindly. Hayden felt her cheeks flush ruby red at the brash offer. 

"Oh-oh th-that won't b-be necessary, I p-promise," she replied shakily. Camicazi scoffed and shook her head. 

"Ever the stubborn one, aren't ya Hiccy?" she asked. Jack laughed at that. 

"Hiccy?" he snorted out, covering his mouth with his large, pale hand. Hayden averted her gaze and hunched her shoulders. "But, Hayden?" She cautiously looked back up at the Senior in front of her. "I'd be really happy if you came to the game tonight," he said softly, his gorgeous blue eyes sparkling. "So please, think about it?" he asked with a tilt of the head, his spiky white bangs dipping into his vision. Before Hayden could come up with a coherent response, Jack had walked away to join some of his passing football buddies. She watched him leave, her heart still threatening to beat right out of her chest. 

"Sooo," Cam asked her, shoving her hands in her pockets, "you comin' or what?" she teased. Hayden sighed in apprehension. 

 

~~~

 

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Hayden muttered as she fiddled with the autumn colored scarf around her neck. She was fisting it nervously, but she had no reason to be nervous. 

"I didn't," Camicazi snickered. "That was all Jack's doing," she smirked to the auburn haired girl when her cheeks flushed. Hayden rubbed a dainty hand against her freckle covered cheek as she turned away from her taller friend. 

"No, Jack had nothing to do with it," she huffed as they walked to the fields, heading towards the bleachers. Hayden could already feel the beginnings of a migraine forming at her temples as overly hyped boys hollered 'Go Team!' The field was barren of any football players, why the Hell were they cheering?

"Hey," Cam suddenly grabbed Hayden by the elbow and led her to the gym, "let's go find Jack and wish him good luck before the game!" She suggested. It was more of a demand actually, as Camicazi was already dragging her to the gymnasium. Hayden tried her best to slow down her friend's pace. 

"What?! Cam no! They're probably changing or something!" She flushed at the thought. 

"Well then we better hurry up," Cam said as she started yanking her along. She cackled wildly at Hayden's indignant shriek. The went inside the building and Cam had to practically push Hayden down the stairs to the locker rooms. They walked down the hall and approached the open door with tons of shouting emitting from it. 

"Yo, Frost!" Cam hollered loudly as they stood outside the entrance to the boy's locker room. A few seconds later, Jack emerged from the fray, looking rather annoyed. Hayden felt her heartbeat pick up again, and she fought to control her breathing. This would just be a friendly 'break a leg' scenario. That's it, they would wish him good luck, then leave. 

Except Jack came out shirtless, something Hayden had definitely not expected. His face morphed from its previous annoyed look to one of delighted surprise. 

"Hayden, you came!" he exclaimed happily, his mouth pulling into the biggest smile she had ever seen on the male. She took one look at his gleaming, porcelain, hairless chest, promptly shrieked and whipped around, hiding her face in her hands. She vaguely heard a disappointed 'awwwe' come from Jack. 

"Hiccup what's the matter?" Cam chuckled with amusement. 

"He's shirtless!" Hayden shrieked, refusing to look up. 

"Do my gleaming, rock hard muscles offend you?" Jack asked jokingly, though it sounded tinged with a hint of, something. Hayden couldn't pick up on the second emotion. Hayden slowly shook her head in her hands, still not looking up. She heard Cam scoff. 

"C'mon Hic," she said, grabbing Hayden's hands and spinning her around, right into Jack. Hayden felt her face fall against Jack's bare chest. She was sure that if her cheeks were as red as she thought they were, she worried she would give Jack a third degree burn. 

"See?" Jack asked, gently taking her hands and lifting them up. "Not so bad, right?" he asked her. Hayden let her eyes roam some more of the canvas of porcelain skin, before averting her eyes again. 

"I-I guess n-not," she mumbled, still unsure of what to do. She heard Jack chuckle, she could fell the tremors of his laughter vibrate his chest. Jack lowered their conjoined hands and Hayden took a step back. She could feel Jack staring at her, piercing her with his icy blue eyes. She dared look up, and found she could not look away. His captivating pools of blue had her in a trance, and she felt her lips pull into a small smile. She saw that Jack looked blissfully happy as well. She felt her heart beat slow, feeling calmed by his soothing gaze. Her cheeks were still a bright shade of pink, but she was fairly sure she no longer resembled a tomato. 

The moment of tranquility was shattered when Hayden saw a bright flash out of the corner of her eye. She whipped around and saw that Cami was holding up her phone, and she had taken a picture. Hayden stepped back, and she felt her face heat up once again. 

"Camicazi!" she hissed out in embarrassment. Cam just smirked at her. 

"Just wanted some proof to back me up when I say that you two belong together," the blond drawled as she pocketed her phone. "Seriously, I've been trying so hard to get you two together since freshman year, but Hiccup, you're just too stubborn to accept it." Hayden flushed and looked up at Jack. He was distracting himself with scanning the room before darting his blue eyes back down to meet her green ones. He gave her a sheepish smile, like he had done something he knew he shouldn't have. 

"Yeah, I uh.." he began, coughing into his fist. Before he could say anymore, Cam was dragging Hayden away. 

"Well, we've got to go Jack! Good luck out there!" Cam cheerfully waved to him as she shoved Hayden up the stairs. Jack just stared as he watched the pair disappear. Once he heard the door leading to outside close, he groaned dramatically and went to hit his head against the wall behind him. 

"'Do my gleaming, rock hard muscles offend you?!' What the fuck Jack?! Could you have said anything more stupid?! Arrrrrgh that was the absolute worst thing you could've said to her! Ugh, she must think I'm super creepy now! Why must I always say the dumbest things?" he groaned out as he gently banged his head and fists against the white cement wall. He sighed a heavy sigh and just stood there for a few moments. 

"But, at least she's here, right?" he asked himself. "She never goes to football games, but she did when I asked her to. Maybe, maybe she does like me!" He perked up at the thought. It was true, Hayden came, the one time he asked her. There had to be something between them. 

"Maybe, maybe she really does like me like Cam said!" With that thought in mind, he raced back into the locker room and quickly put on the rest of his gear. Screw his teammates teasing, he was sure Hayden had feelings for him. And when they won the game, there would be no way she'd turn him away. 

 

~~~

 

"Why do the Gods hate me?" Hayden moaned out as the two approached the bleachers. 

"Oh c'mon Hic, it wasn't so bad," Cam assured, patting Hayden on the back. She sputtered indignantly. 

"What do you mean 'it wasn't so bad'?! You made me look like a complete fool in front of him!" she whined as she buried her face in her scarf. 

"But Hic, it's true that you like him! And he likes you back, so it wasn't even embarrassing," Cam waved off. Hayden scowled at her friend and turned away. "Yep, see, you do like him," she continued to tease. Hayden sighed heavily. 

"Yeah, so?" she muttered into her scarf. 

"Wait, what?" Cam asked, tripping over her feet. 

"Yeah, I like him okay? Can you stop trying to meddle in my love life now?" she growled out louder, feeling greatly annoyed with the blond beside her. 

"Haha yes! You finally admit it!" Cam cheered as they approached the stands, drawing many eyes. Hayden hastily smothered Camicazi's mouth with her hand as the ascended the metal bleachers. "'Hmy loog ids Merda," Cam said through Hayden's hand, pointing to the wild red haired girl. They jogged up to her and Cam took a seat next to her friend. 

"'Ey there yew two," Merida greeted as they sat down. Merida wasn't exactly a big fan of all the sports hype, but her girlfriend Astrid was head of the cheerleading squad, so she was sort of obligated to show up. Cam sat down on Merida's left but Hayden sat to the right of Rapunzel, and to the left of her best friend Noah. She needed a break from Cam's meddling. 

"Hey Punzie," Hayden greeted wearily. "Hey Noah." The black haired male just grunted, but Rapunzel gave her a kind smile. 

"Hello Hayden, I see you finally managed to come to a game," Hayden nodded begrudgingly. "Hey, don't look so upset. C'mon, it'll be fun! Promise!" Hayden grumbled and rolled her eyes. Suddenly, the crowd broke out into cheers as the members of their football team, the 'Guardians', came into the field, the announcer reading off their names as they appeared. 

"And our star runningback, Jack Frost!" The announcer called as Jack came jogging onto the field. The entire stadium erupted into screaming and cheers, and Hayden swore her ear drums were going to shatter. Despite the fact that he was wearing his helmet, it was clear to all that he was flashing that famous pearly white smile of his. The one that made all the girls weak in the knees. 

 

\---

 

He scanned the crowds as he jogged along the side of the field to join the rest of his teammates. As he skimmed through the crowds, he was drawn to a certain group of people. Amongst them was Hayden, and she was giving him, what he assumed, was an encouraging smile. He he felt his heart beat speed up as he raised up his arm to waved at her. She waved back, but so did a few dozen other fan boys and girls. But still, Hayden had waved back, and it filled him with confidence. His chest swelled as he joined his teammates, slapping a few of them on the shoulder as they entered in the huddle. 

 

~~~

 

Hayden swore she was going to go deaf. The over excited hormonals around her were very loud and abrasive, and her migraine had returned with full force. She would have much rather stayed at home and finished reading her newest Dragons book, which had just arrived in the mail yesterday. But, she was sort of glad that she had come. It was exciting, and yet extremely nerve wracking, to watch Jack play. She would gasp loudly or hold her breath anytime someone ran into him. She was extremely worried for him. 

The score was now 17-23 with the opposing team in the lead. Hayden had been told by Merida that the game was almost over, thank the Gods, but that the Guardians still had time to catch up. She hoped they'd be able to pull through. 

 

~~~

 

The score was now 25-29, and there was a minute left on the clock. Hayden found herself clenching her hands into the scarf wrapped around her neck. She could see the discouragement on the faces of the football players and she could feel the anxious vide radiating off the crowd. The next play was executed... Jack grabbed the ball, he was running down the field, bolting away with the ball tucked under his arm. He was going, he was so close, and then...

An opposing player rammed into Jack and sent him crashing into the ground, Hayden felt herself involuntarily gasp in shock and worry. He dropped the ball and rolled onto his stomach, weakly propping himself up on his forearms. He didn't look good, Hayden's heart stopped. His teammates had gathered around him, Jack didn't look like he was getting up anytime soon. The crowd had gone relatively silent, worried murmurs passing between audience members. 

Hayden could make out the coach hollering at Jack to get up. The entire team was riding on Jack's skill, and they needed him if they were to win the game. But no one was sure if Jack could get up. She could hear the disappointed and concerned whispers around her. 

"Can he get up?"

"I don't think he can play."

"Oh no, we'll lose the game for sure without him!" 

"C'mon man! Get up!" 

Hayden was biting her lip and fidgeting in her seat. 

"Oh no, I don't think he can do it," Rapunzel bemoaned sadly. Hayden took a deep breath, steeled her nerves and stood up, her heart racing in her chest. She cupped her hands around her mouth, and before any of her friends could question her, she began to shout across the field. 

"C'MON JACK!! GET UP!!" she yelled, causing the murmurs around her to die down almost completely. The football players parted, and Hayden made eye contact with Jack, who was still on the ground. "GET UP JACK!! YOU HAVE TO GET UP!! YOU CAN'T GIVE UP NOW!! YOU'RE SO CLOSE TO WINNING!" She noticed movement out of the corner of her right eye.

"C'MON DUDE!!" She heard her friend Noah yell. "GET UP AND WIN THIS GAME FOR US!!" 

"WE'RE ALL COUNTING ON YOU JACK!! GET UP!" Hayden yelled again, this time catching a blur of red in her peripheral vision. 

"C'MON YOU GOOD FER NOTHIN ICICLE!!! GET OFF YER ARSE AN SHOW THOSE PUSSY'S WHAT THE GUARDIANS ARE REALLY MADE OV!!" Merida holler across the field, shaking her fist in the air. Hayden smiled before cupping her hands over her mouth again. 

"YOU CAN DO IT JACK!! YOU CAN WIN!! BUT PLEASE, YOU HAVE TO GET UP!!" she screamed again. Slowly and steadily, more people sitting on the bleachers began to stand up, and started yelling encouragements onto the field. Soon, no words could be made out, they all just merged into an indistinguishable cacophony of encouragement. 

 

\---

 

Jack felt his throat clog up a bit as he heard the chants coming from the spectators in the bleachers. He had assumed he was hallucinating when he heard Hayden begin yelling for him to get up. His mates moved out of the way, and he could clearly see Hayden standing amongst the sea of people, her hands cupped over her mouth. Slowly but surely, the crowd began to follow her example, and soon everyone was on their feet. Jack scanned the crowd again, tears threatening to prick at his eyes. But his eyes rested on Hayden, taking in her form. 

She was counting on him. 

Everyone was. 

He couldn't, nay, wouldn't, let them down. 

He slowly pushed himself off the ground, a groan escaping his mouth without his permission as he stood. The shouts morphed into cheers, and his friends patted him on the back. 

"C'mon," Jack began, "we still have time to win this thing." His mates cheered as the entered back onto the field. Jack felt a slight jolt of pain in his ribs and shoulder, but he refused to let that stop him. He wouldn't be weak, he wouldn't give up. 

 

~~~

 

The game was now tied 29-29 with ten seconds on the clock. Everyone was abuzz with enraptured energy, and both sides were cheering for their respective teams. Shouts from all sides bounced around the area, magnifying the volume. The next play started. The ball was passed to Aster, who was tackled as he passed it to Jack. Jack took off again, flying quick as the wind. He had to be careful while dodging the opposing team, but his teammates covered for him. Five seconds. 

Four. 

Three. 

Two. 

One...

Jack had just barely made it across the marker, but it counted. The crowd erupted into cheers, the Guardians all hooting and howling in laughter. A few of his team members jogged over to Jack and lifted him above their shoulders. They started chanting "Frost! Frost! Frost! Frost!" Over and over again. The audience members quickly bled onto the field and surrounded the mass of football players. Hayden found herself swept away by the crowd and fought towards the edges. She hated crowds. 

Soon she noticed some people dispersing, and saw that Jack was no longer being hoisted into the air. She began looking around for her friends when she heard someone call out her name. 

"Hayden!" She whipped around and smiled when she saw that Jack was standing there.

"Jack!" Hayden exclaimed as she ran towards the teen and threw herself at him, not caring that he was covered in sweat. "You did it! You won! I'm so proud of you Jack!" she shouted as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She heard Jack laugh as he wrapped his arms around her waist and began to spin her around. She laughed into his ear as her vision sped up and blurred together.

"I knew you could do it Jack," Hayden whispered into his ear as she gave him a tight squeeze, at which he slowed his spinning and set her down, though he kept his arms hung loosely around her waist. 

"Well, I had one amazing cheerleader," Jack said with a smirk. Hayden's eyes widened and she hid her face in her scarf. 

"Oh, well, I wouldn't say that I'm a very good cheerleader, but I had to do something," she mumbled modestly. Jack scoffed. 

"Oh c'mon Hayden, there is no way I'd have made it without your help," he said, moving his hands to rest on her hips. 

"Well, I was counting on you to make this worth my time," she said with a smirk. 

"I hope I didn't disappoint?" Jack asked her, leaning his sweaty forehead against her own. Hayden chuckled, and didn't move away. 

"No, you proved quite entertaining," she said softly, a smile dancing on her face. 

"Enough to earn a reward?" Jack asked mischievously. 

"Like what?" she laughed softly. 

"Hmm, I'm thinking something along the lines of a kiss of victory," he contemplated with a smirk. Hayden's eyes widened and she leaned back a bit. Jack's blue eyes were full of sincerity. She smirked. 

"I think that can be arranged," she said as she leaned up against him, pulling his neck down so she could reach his lips. She gave him a firm kiss on the lips, and Jack quickly reciprocated. As they kissed, Hayden felt the world around her dull and blur, leaving only her and Jack in their own little world. His arms tightened around her, and Hayden felt soothed by the comforting weight. 

As the kiss continued, Hayden's hands made there way up to rest on his neck and lightly burrow in his hair. When they finally pulled apart, the sound barrier had popped and Hayden could now make out the loud cheering coming from the crowd around them. Hayden flushed brightly as she giggled in happiness. Jack only had eyes for her, and Hayden had never felt such a rush of happiness in her life. She was thankful that she had made it to this game. 

 

~~~

 

"So, what happens now?" Hayden asked as she and Jack walked to his car, hands intertwined. 

"Well, I promised you earlier that I'd take you back to my place and teach you how the game is played. That way you'd have no excuse to miss the game." Hayden chuckled.

"Well, I don't think I'll be skipping anymore games now. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I wasn't there to support you?" she asked him, her insides bubbling with happiness at saying she was his girlfriend. Jack gave her hand a tight squeeze. 

"You'd still be my girlfriend," Jack whispered as he kissed her forehead. Internally, Hayden was cheering, her inner cheerleader was yelling "TOUCHDOWN!" She felt that today was a victorious day, and glancing at Jack, she knew it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting. . . At all. I've been working on a lot of stories but they're all REALLY long, and most of them are unfinished. Also! Despite that it says 'finished work', it's not. I'm still working on stories and I'll try to post more often! As always, I enjoy and encourage feedback and comments. :) Hope y'all enjoyed!!


	23. Hallelujah, I'm feelin good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup frequently treks into the forest, this time she has an unexpected audience following her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this a WHILE ago. Like, it's been forever since I wrote this. I thought nows about time I start posting again.

Hiccup was alone. She was sure of it. What kind of person would be wandering this far out in the woods? 

Oh, that's right. 

People like her. 

But people like her avoided human confrontation by any means necessary, so she wasn't too worried. She trekked on through the woods, feeling calmed by the serine sounds that surrounded her. The terrain began to subtly slope down now, and she knew she was getting close. The easy feeling that enveloped her as she continued to walk made her relax, feeling calmer after a rough day at school. 

Where her stupid cousin thought it would be a lovely idea to make her his own designated punching bag. 

Asshole. 

But, the thick woods behind her house offered a secret place to escape from the stresses of a social life. Or rather Hiccup's lack thereof, thank you VERY much, Tuffnut. No one knew about her cove, thank the Gods above for that. It was her only option of escape. I mean, she had the house all to herself, her father was never home, but she always felt trapped in there. The forest gave her a sense of freedom from the burdens of modern life, and Hiccup relished in the moments she spent away from them. 

She loved the peace. Loved how the leaves would curtain the sun, making those rays that broke through all the more beautiful. The forest life that would always surround her. Her first time here, there was no sound. All the animals had fled, sensing her presence as she approached. But Hiccup came here so often that she had worn a path into the ground, and sometimes the animals came out to greet her, having grown used to her presence. It made her feel like a cheesy Disney princess, like Snow White or Aurora. She giggled at the thought. 

In the forest, rested a cove. She went to it all the time, nothing ever changed.

 

...

 

Until, that is, a giant fucking black panther jumped out of nowhere and tried to kill her. How the Hel did it get so far up North? She didn't question it really, she was alive and that's all that matters to be honest. 

Eventually, she befriended the thing and even gave him a name. Toothless, an ironic name that always made her smile, acted like a domestic cat sometimes. He even followed her home a few times after he started responding to the words 'Toothless' and 'Bud'. But, Hiccup always remembered that he was wild and still had very sharp, very real teeth that could easily tear her apart. Hiccup secretly felt like a daredevil every time she went to see him. Maybe she was just an adrenaline junkie. As it turned out, Toothless seemed amused by her strange human antics (she swears that he can understand her. Cats don't naturally make that deadpan look that he pulls when she sasses him) and was at the cove almost every day. Sometimes, when he was feeling particularly affectionate, he'd even cuddle up to her, especially when the days got colder. 

But, anyway, back to the forest. 

The woods always inspired her. She had tons of sketches of the things she would see during her visits. Animals, plants, streams, rocks, Toothless, anything that caught her eye, really. She had come here so often that she knew these woods like the back of her hand, and she could sketch any part of it with her eyes closed. The birds that flew overhead were hard to draw, but Hiccup would always make little rough sketches when she could. The forest never ceased to inspire. It even made her want to sing. 

She loved singing, ever since she was a child, she'd sing whenever she so pleased. She only stopped singing, in front of people, when her ever so kind and loving cousin pointed out that her voice didn't "fit" her appearance. This was back in middle school, so Hiccup doubted that anyone remembered how deep and jazzy her voice sounded when she sang compared to how high and nasal it usually sounded when she spoke. Not even her best, and only, friend Noah knew of her talent. 

She hadn't sung in public since that day though. But, out here in the forest, she felt solitary enough to sing without fear. The only problem was that she didn't want to risk disturbing the wildlife with her, surprisingly, booming voice. Today, however, as the trees swayed in the breeze and the sun shone over head, she couldn't resist. Birds flew overhead as she began to sing, her tone even and soft. 

"Birds flying high,   
you know how I feel  
Sun in the sky  
You know how I feel  
Reeds drift in' on by  
You know how I feel."

She continued down the incline as her hips swayed gently to the beat. She paused briefly after each line she sang. 

"It's a new dawn,   
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me."

She paused in her steps and in the song. 

"And I'm feelin', good."

She sang out with a heavy step forward as she neared her cove. 

"I'm feelin' good," she sang again, this time a bit louder, as she started moving her body to the rhythm of the music that played in her head, snapping her fingers when needed. 

"Fish in the sea  
You know how I feel  
River running free  
You know how I feel  
Blossom on the tree  
You know how I feel."

She sang as she danced by a stream. As she sang the last lines, she ran her hand across a branch with cherry blossoms blooming on it. 

"It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feelin good."

She raised her arms over her head as her voice grew more passionate. 

"Dragonfly out in the sun,   
you know what I mean,   
don't you know?" 

Now her voice was much louder and filled with soul. Her hips swayed in much more exaggerated motions as she continued to snap her fingers. 

"Butterflies all havin' fun,   
you know what I mean  
Sleep in peace when the day is done, that's what I mean  
And this old world   
is a new world  
And a bold world  
For me  
For me."

Hiccup closed her eyes and threw her arms out as she spun on the spot in a sun beam, singing the next part with extreme passion embedded in her voice. 

"Staaaars when you shine  
You know how I feel  
Scent of the pine~  
You know how I feel  
Oh freedom is mine!  
And I know how I feeeeel

It's a new dawn,It's a new day,It's a new life,"  
Now, Hiccup was almost shouting the notes, adding enough infliction to make them part of the tune. 

"It's a new dawn,It's a new day,It's a new life!It's a new dawn!It's a new day!It's a new life!It's a new life!For meeeeee!"

She dragged out the last note, her chest expanding as she belted out the notes with the corresponding words. 

"And I'm feeling good~ Woaoh whoaoh   
And I'm feeling good  
Gooood~  
So good~"

She finished the song as calmly as she started it, her smooth and intoxicating voice gliding as she cut off the last note. She opened her eyes again and realized she was in front of the cove entrance. She smiled and giggled to herself as she stepped inside and headed down to greet Toothless, who was staring at her with wonder. She was completely oblivious to the multiple pairs of eyes watching her. 

\---  
\---

Jack was having a great time. He was with a group of his best friends, exploring the woods that none of them had entered before. Aster's new boyfriend and long time crush, Noah, was accompanying them today, and he was the reason that they were in the forest in the first place. He had said that he wanted to invite his friend Hiccup to hangout with them. Jack was all for that idea, figuring this was his chance to ask Hiccup to the upcoming Senior prom, or at least get to know her better, but the female wasn't in her house when they checked. Since they were already there, they decided to explore the woods that were behind her house. 

Jack was both disappointed and relieved. Disappointed because it would've given him a chance to put the moves on Hiccup. Relieved because now he didn't have to worry about making a complete fool of himself in front of his crush. 

"Hey, look," Ana said as she excitedly pointed to something on the ground. "It's a path!" she exclaimed. Jack and the gang all walked over to the well worn path and decided to follow it. 

"Wait," Noah cut in after they had been walking awhile. "Listen. Do any of you hear that?" he asked them all. They all became silent and listened to the forest around them. Jack listened carefully, straining his ears for the sound that had caught Noah's attention. 

"What is it?" North asked Noah in a low whisper. Suddenly, Jack heard what he thought was singing. But, who would be out singing in the woods?

"Is, is that singing?" Jack asked the group incredulously. 

"I hear it too," Aster muttered. "Who would be singing all the way out here?"

"Let's follow it and find out," Noah said as he darted forward. The rest of them crept silently behind him, trying to make as little sound as possible. Soon, Jack could now hear the words clearly. 

"Dragonfly out in the sun,   
you know what I mean,   
don't you know?  
Butterflies all havin' fun,   
you know what I mean!"

Jack thought it sounded amazing. He was awed by how good this woman sounded, for it was undoubtedly female. This woman sounded older than them, for her voice was well rounded and passionate. 

"Sleep in peace when the day is done, that's what I mean  
And this old world   
is a new world  
And a bold world  
For me  
For me"

"Holy Hell, this Sheila's bloody fantastic!" Aster praised softly. 

"Let's get closer, she's walking away!" Noah encouraged softly as he stepped around a tree. Soon, the got close enough to see the woman, but she remained unaware of their presence. Jack's eyes widened as the female spun around, giving them all a clear view of her face. 

"Oh my- is that?" Ana began to whisper out. 

"Hiccup?" Noah and Jack said simultaneously. They looked at each other in shock. 

"Did you know she could sing like that?" Jack whispered out in disbelief. Noah shook his head, sending strands of black hair whipping around his face. 

"I didn't know!" he declared in a harsh whisper. "I always assumed she was awful at it!" he informed the others. 

 

"Staaaars when you shine  
You know how I feel  
Scent of the pine~  
You know how I feel  
Oh freedom is mine!  
And I know how I feeeeel!"

Everyone quickly quieted as Hiccup continued singing. By this point, Hiccup's heart and soul were pouring into the words as she belted them out into the otherwise quiet forest. 

"It's a new dawn,  
It's a new day,  
It's a new life,"

Her voice was incredibly moving, for it caused goosebumps to rise up on his skin. 

"It's a new dawn,  
It's a new day,  
It's a new life!"

Her voice began to slowly raise in volume with each line she sang. 

"It's a new dawn!  
It's a new day!  
It's a new life!  
It's a new life!  
For meeeeee!"

Her movements began to slow, but she never actually stopped. Not yet, anyways. 

"And I'm feeeeling good~ Woaoh whoaoh   
And I'm feeling good  
Gooood~  
So good~"

By now she had come to a full stop in front of some sort of rock structure with vines everywhere. Jack's mouth was hanging open. He was still completely shocked by what he had witnessed but he was slowly starting to process new aspects of what had happened. Hiccup was talented. Well, he knew she was crazy smart and could draw like a professional, but he never knew her voice was so enrapturing. She was a really, really talented singer, and it was extremely attractive. Soon, she lowered her arms and went inside the rock structure that was in front of her. This, Jack felt, was a surprise. The rock wall looked solid to him. 

"Let's follow her!" Noah said as he darted after her again, leaving the others no choice but to follow. Soon, they were all inside. And it was beautiful. There was a pond, ample vegetation, a black panther stalking towards Hiccup, trees of various-wait. 

Was that a fucking Panther?!

"Hiccup!" Jack shouted down to her. "Look out!" The others shouted similar things as the panther got closer and as they scrambled down the rock wall. Hiccup looked at them with obvious surprise, before she scowled and kept on walking. The panther sprinted to her, then pounced. It pinned her to the ground and-

And then began licking the crap out of her. She started giggling as he nuzzled her chin with the top of his head. Jack and Noah touched ground first and darted over to Hiccup-only to run away the next second because that panther looked like it could easily eat both of them and still have enough room for dessert.

"Toothless, stop," she said firmly as she stood up. And the thing actually listened to her! Hiccup looked at them before walking over, 'Toothless' stalking behind her. She stood in front of the two of them with fists on her hips and her foot tapping the ground. "What're you all doing here?" she demanded, a dash of pink streaking across her face. 

"Well, we wanted to invite you to hang out with us, since Noah was with us and he suggested it. When we checked your house, you weren't there. So we decided to explore the woods and after a while, we heard singing and found out is was you! You're really amazing by the way. At singing! And then we kinda just, uh, followed you in here and saw that giant panther and we were worried. So, uh, yeah," Jack said in a rush, blushing at the end due to how stupid he sounded. He had basically just admitted they were stalking her. Idiot. Hiccup's face was bright red as she stared at him in shock. 

"Y-you heard me sing?" she asked, sounding much less confident than earlier. 

"Oh, yeah! We did! You're really good at it, y'know. You should sing more often, I'm sure everyone would love to hear it," he explained quickly as Hiccup nervously shuffled her feet. He was sure his face had turned pink. 

"R-really?" she whispered out in a hushed tone, putting her hand over her chest. 

"Oh, yeah! Definitely!" he continued, silently willing himself to shut up. "Your voice is absolutely fantastic. You really should sing more. Y'know, if you want to."

"Oh, well, uh," she trailed off, averting her gaze from the boy in front of her. "Maybe, maybe I will. If, if you want me to." As the pair continued to stutter sentences to each other, Ana ushered her friends out of the cove, wanting to give them some, privacy. 

 

~~~

 

"Hic! Open up!" Hiccup startled when she heard Jack's muffled voice through the glass of her window, accompanied by his knuckles gently rasping against the window pane. She got off her bed, approached her window and opened it up. She stepped back as the white haired teen clamored inside. It had been two months since they had started dating, and she still wasn't quite used to him just popping over whenever he so pleased. He was not, however, unwelcome. 

"Jack, what're you doing here?" she asked him as he closed her window. She glanced at her clock and saw that it read '11:30' in bright red numbers. She really ought to go to bed sooner, even if it was a Friday. 

"I wasn't feeling very tired. I thought I'd come over and ask if you'd help me sleep. I always get lulled by your voice," he said as he wrapped his arms around her torso. Hiccup leaned into his chest and hugged him back. 

"Fine," she mumbled into his chest. "But next time, give me a heads up please?" Jack didn't give an answer as he hopped onto her bed with a little bounce, looking back at her with childish excitement. Hiccup rolled her eyes before joining him. She set the book she was reading on her nightstand and slid under the covers. She leaned over to turn off her lamp and the couple got comfortable. 

They laid together, Hiccup on her back with Jack pressed up against her left side. Hiccup was propped up slightly, and Jack's back was against the wall. He had laid his head on her stomach and was resting in an extended fetal position, forcing Hiccup to throw her legs over his. She held one of his hands in her own, resting them on her lower torso as Jack gently caressed the side of her hand with his thumb. Hiccup's free hand took to gently running between the strands of Jack's hair, something that soothed him. 

"Is there anything in particular that you want me to sing?" she asked him quietly. 

"A lullaby maybe? Or a slow song? Nothing sad though," he said, and even though Hiccup couldn't see, she knew his eyes were closed. 

"How about House of the Rising Sun?" Hiccup suggested. 

"Nah, that's too upbeat," Jack dismissed. "Why don't you sing Hallelujah? Please?" he asked her. 

"Alright," Hiccup agreed after a moment. "I don't know if I'll get all the words, but I'll try."

"Okay," Jack said softly. Hiccup tried to recall the words the best she could. 

"I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do ya?  
Well it goes like this:  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah" 

her voice went up a tad, adding some emotion. 

"Hallelujah   
Hallelujah   
Hallelujah   
Hallelujah "

She trailed off, and she could feel Jack's breathing was slowing down, and the rise and fall of his chest was also becoming slower. 

"Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya  
She tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah" 

Hiccup began to quiet down a bit as to not disturb Jack. 

"Hallelujah  
Hallelujah   
Hallelujah   
Hallelujah." 

She smiled when she realized that Jack was on the brink of sleep. 

"But baby I've been here before.  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
You know, I used to live alone before I knew ya  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
And love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah,

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah   
Hallelujah   
Hallelujah." 

By now, Hiccup could hear Jack softly snoring, and she smiled at how cute he was. She continued to sing, despite the fact that Jack was asleep. She did hate leaving things unfinished. 

"Well there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me do ya  
But remember when I moved in you  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah   
Hallelujah   
Hallelujah   
Hallelujah." 

Hiccup's words softened again as she began to run her fingers through Jack's hair. Her voice grew softer, until it was barely over a whisper. 

"Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya  
And it's not a cry that you hear at nightIt's not somebody who's seen the lightIt's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah." 

She sang out softly, trying her best not to wake her sleeping boyfriend. 

"HallelujahHallelujahHallelujah  
Hallelujah," she trailed off as her boyfriend's snores became louder. She smiled to herself and chuckled as she brought their conjoined hands up to her face. She gently kissed Jack's hand before lying back down onto the bed. Fairly soon, she fell asleep, a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to get a few more chapters in soon, don't know when that'll be cuz college is eating up all my time now 


End file.
